A Change of Pace
by Takiasmuse
Summary: Complete! Misa starts developing feelings for L and wonders if she will be able to execute in helping Light to the very end. Based off the Anime and contains Spoilers. M x L and M x Light - onesided. T for cursing and some adult theme.
1. Walking Forward

Hi everyone, I'm really new at this so if anything is wrong please let me know. This is my first fan fiction and first Death Note attempt! So please, please let me know if you disprove of anything. The timeline is in the anime basically set after Misa tricks Higuchi or the 3rd Kira to stop putting 'judgments' on people to prove that he is Kira. If I get OOC with anyone, I'm sorry! Anyways I hope you like it! Oh It also has spoilers and some cursing, some hinting of adult themes, and that's why it's rated T for teens!

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me, nor does the characters or the plotline or most of the dialog. The only thing that is mine might be the L x Misa plotline, but everything else is not defiantly mine!

Story Title: A Change of Pace

CH 1: Walking Forward

Amane Misa sat on top of the sofa in the middle of her room swaying her legs back and forth as she smiled broadly to herself. She had shown to everyone just how useful she was after pulling off such a stunt that managed them to believe that Higuchi was really the new Kira that had appeared. The look on L's face as his chair wheeled around to face her was priceless. She giggled and allowed herself to fall back and land into the sofa's comforters. Her body stretched oddly in this position she was now in but her bubbly attitude paid no heed as she stared up at the room with her smile growing with every second. When she skipped over to Light-kun after demonstrating that she had gathered information he gave her quite a scolding about needing to be more careful. Misa let out another giggle, her Light-kun was worried about her, so he must care for her at some point. Misa closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, all though her position was quit odd she found it quite relaxing like a yoga position. When Misa opened her eye, she almost screamed when Rem was looking down at her with a bemusement. Misa rolled her eyes and let her legs tilt over and plop into the sofa as well and she pressed her hands underneath her so that she now lay horizontally on the sofa but high enough to glare at Rem.

"What _is_ it Rem?" Misa asked, aggravated that the Shinigami had interrupted her joyful moment of victory. Rem towered over her but said nothing; instead she raised her arm and pointed her boney fingers toward the door. Misa's brow rose in confusion and she glanced toward the door expecting to see something fascinating however that was not the case. The door to her room stood there closed almost mocking her. Misa turned back to the Shinigami to open her mouth to question Rem's actions however Rem's voice covered over her owns immediately silencing her.

"You have visitors Misa. I thought that you should know so no one walks in while you're performing such strange behaviors. I don't think I've ever seen you sit like that before." Misa ignored Rem's later words instead her mind had been wrapped up in the word visitors. Misa completely propped herself up and rested her hands inside her lap.

"It must be Light-kun!" She announced happily, and chuckled. Rem sighed, and flew over to the door to check who was coming. As Rem peek her head through the wall, she saw the two figures approaching and grimaced. She floated back over to Misa side and Misa knew that expression and clasped her hands together. "It _is _Light-kun!" She stood up, and fixed the creases in her clothing. Rem raised her hand but Misa shushed her with her finger. "I appreciate your concern Rem but don't you have somewhere else to be?" Misa placed both hands on her hips as she whispered very quietly this time, "If you keep visiting me here I'll get in trouble. Besides Higuchi might be looking for you and what will you tell him that you were with your previous owner? Are you deliberately trying to ruin Light-kun's plans, because if you do I'll hate you Rem for life." Rem sighed again frustrated with Misa's obsession toward that boy. It was really pathetic sometimes.

"No I'm not trying to ruin it, but that human is so…Disgusting, to be around." Misa did not want to hear Rem tonight especially with Light-kun coming to praise her. The two of them would be alone and maybe they would even do more than just kissing! Misa closed her eyes and let out another giggle but at the sound of her door knob being turned Misa shot a look to Rem meaning get out and shooed the Shinigami away. Rem rolled her eyes and phased out through the window and flew off into the distance to go check up on Gelus's death note. Misa pleased with this ran toward the door and the door itself pulled forward now revealing some light from the hall making the anticipation rush through her veins. Misa closed her eyes and propped herself ready to glomp her lover with a hug and that's exactly what she did. She tackled the figure to the ground, which had to be her Light-kun considering how warm he was. Misa never wanted to let go, she snuggled her head into his chest, loving the sound of his heart beating rapidly and quickly closed in for the kill as she pressed her soft pink lips against her Light-kun's lips. He tasted like cake which was odd because before when she kissed him he was as cold as ice but now she felt warmth flooding through her. It excited her even more when he nibbled her lip back ever so slightly making her body ripple from the electrical shock. She giggled, but then froze when she heard the jiggle from what sounded to be a chain. Her nose scrunched remembering that perverted friend L was watching the two make out. She pulled away and lifted her head away from Light-kun's lips and turned toward L to give him the biggest glare she could muster up however her world began to spin when she opened her eyes to see Light-kun staring down at her. Misa swallowed feeling her throat suddenly parched and also she found it difficult to open her lips to even squeak out his name. Her eyes trailed over the chain and she found herself staring at the boy whom she was sitting on top of in a very sexual position. Her light hazel eyes met deep dark ones and he was now nibbling on his thumb, smirking at her.

XXX

"R-Ryuzaki-san." Misa stuttered and her world continued to dance around her. That amazing kisser, no, that delightful feeling was it really from L?! This handsome man underneath her? What the hell was she saying!? He was weird, gross, and a pervert! I mean he took advantage over her delusional state. He kissed her back! Misa raised her arm to bonk L but found she was still stiff as ever. She was too busy caught in the pools of his eyes to bring her hand down on him in fact she found herself falling because of how much the room spun. Misa expected to hit the ground but the warmth of L's body came in contact 

again. He had managed to pull himself up and caught her just before she hit the floor. Misa's body felt anchored to the ground and her head felt limp as ever as it hung back over L's arm. She groggily opened her eyes momentarily to see L staring down at her with concern. She turned her gaze on Light to see where he had gone but he was looking a different way uninterested. Misa's heart sunk, and her eyes glued to the ground feeling guilty at what she had just down accidently. She would need to repay Light big time after this mess up!

"Misa-san, are you alright?" Her eyes snapped up at the voice and found herself staring deeply into L's eyes just like before. She shook her head, and let her eyes close and then reopened them so she could mutter a word to him. With his left hand that was free, he placed the hand to his left ear. "Come again?" Misa growled very un-lady like and this caused L's smirk to grow.

"You're such a pervert." She said a bit louder this time, finding the words finally on her tongue. L's smirk became lopsided and he lowered his left hand and nibbled his thumb with it again.

"I do believe it was you who threw yourself on me, and even kissed me, Misa-san." Misa felt a twinge of annoyance by his reply. She always hated his come backs, he was so annoying!

"I thought you were Light-kun." She confessed loudly so that Light could hear. It was an honest mistake and would never happen again. She guaranteed it from the bottom of her heart.

"As you can see I am far from being Light-kun, perhaps you should have your eyes open next time you decide to tackle someone. By the way your chance of being the second Kira has risen to 67. I thought you were going to kill me. That would have really been quite dreadful." With every sentence he spoke Misa gained a throb of annoyance to her head, and now she was shaking with anger. She wasn't in the mood to doubt that she was the 2nd Kira. The only thing she really wanted to do right now was to do exactly what he had said. A plan quickly unfolded in her brain, she wasn't that stupid, and not about to lose versus L in front of Light-kun!

"Ryuzaki-san, I am grateful for you to have caught me now a simple favor is all I ask." Misa calmly stated trying her best to avoid the twitch in her lips from showing and L tilted his head to show what she wanted from him. Misa beamed an innocent smile at the pervert. "Could you please lift my arms please?" Her arms were numb, and she really couldn't move them. Her body still flamed inside her even though only L's right arm was the only thing touching her. L picked up her left arm with his left hand and stacked it over her right arm and then lifted both arms up. He eyed her waiting for her next instruction. "Yes, thank you…Now would you move them to go around your neck, pretty please?" L's eyes slightly widened at the request, but soon his smirk faded into a frown.

"Do you honestly think I'm an idiot Misa-san?" He asked, realizing what she wanted of him now. Misa knew he was a genius but still she hoped she could make him a tiny bit flawed so she could hold a victory over him.

"Yes," She lied and then spoke again, "Now hurry up so I can strangle you to death." Her words filled with venom. L let out a small chuckle at the girl and Misa would have let out an aggravated scream but finally her hero came to her rescue.

"That's enough you two! Honestly you both are children." Light said, snatching her hands away from L's amused grip and pulled her up into his chest. Misa flinched, not because he had hurt her but how cold her body had become. Misa seemed shocked and went silent. While L on the other side protested that he was merely trying to assist Misa-san. Misa would have turned to stick her tongue out but her body still felt weary. "Come on now Misa, I'll direct you to your bed. " Misa felt herself smile at this suggestion. He was going to help her so did he forgive her? Light latched a hand around her waist and pulled her toward the door.

"Misa-san." Misa halted and glanced briefly back to L. He was now standing, and dusting off his shirt. She prepared for another smart alley comment but she got quite the opposite. "Good work tonight." Now it was Misa's turn to let her eyes widen slightly and she felt like she could fly from the sudden happiness that spread through her from those words. Light hadn't congratulated her for the work she did to prove her worth. Misa pulled away from Light feeling a bit angry because he hadn't done such a thing. Her body finally acted on its own again as she whispered a good night to the boys and left them in the middle of the hall confused when she slammed to door shut. She locked the door to her room and hummed a song silently to herself as she stripped herself down and changed into her pajamas. Then she headed to her bed and enclosed herself in the comfort of her bed sheets. However Misa had trouble letting herself fall asleep because her mind kept drifting off to the person she shouldn't be thinking about. After all he was her enemy…Right? Misa groaned and pulled the pillow over her face and drifted off into the other world of dreams.

XXX

The same day through L's eyes

It had been a long tiresome day, he sat drinking his cup of tea while staring blankly into the screen trying to look for a clue hidden somewhere within the small black text. The sound of Light-kun typing furiously at his computer made him wonder. Was he truly wrong about him being Kira? Light showed great motivation in trying to stop this new Kira. Yet something irked L because this new Kira was nothing like the old Kira, his methods were different. They were not much of a challenge as before when he felt like he was facing himself or facing Light-kun. The task force was being useless again at the moment because Matsuda and Chief Yagumi were currently talking about Misa's disappearance. Now of course he was worried about his favorite idol but there were other important details to recommend like how to stop this new Kira. Another plan was to get the task force off his back about stopping this new Kira from killing people. This was getting very irritating. Lawliet L, set his tea cup down so that he could lift his thumb up and nibble on it. Light as if sensing his distress turned to him and asked how his investigation was going? L dropped his hands to his side and then reached over to the mouse and pulled up the suspect's profiles again. "One of these men is the Kira we are looking for but how to get him to confess?" L tapped lightly on the mouse retreating to his thoughts. Light kept giving him ideas but they just wouldn't work it was too safe, and he knew the only way to catch Kira was putting yourself out. It was dangerous but it had worked in the past and then his thoughts reverted back on Amane Misa. She was the key now that she was the spokesperson and the only way he could get close however her usually uncaring boyfriend seemed apposed in putting her at risk. L reached back with his right hand and picked up a chocolate truffle from the stand Watari brought in earlier. He placed the truffle in his mouth and chewed on it lightly as he thought of the girl. Amane Misa even volunteered to do it if it was to assist her boyfriend. She just wanted to make him happy, and L couldn't help but feel jealous. His cheek lightly burned in reminder when she stepped toward him and placed a feathery kiss on his cheek. A small smile crept upon his lips but faded when Light was staring at him suspiciously. It should be the other way around considering that Light is Kira, but then suddenly his mind shut down on him as he registered an unfamiliar voice. It sounded like a speaker coming from a phone and that voice admitted he would stop judging people to prove that he was Kira so that he could then marry Misa Misa. His eyes widened at the message, she had done it? He heard her giggling a few feet behind him and told everyone how Higuchi was the new Kira. The task force cheered at her success and L whirled his chair around, he flicked the truffle bits still inside his mouth with his tongue as he observed the girl. There stood Misa smiling but the moment he captured her eyes something was slightly off. The way her eyes sparkled mischievously made something inside him click uncomfortably. It was like he was staring into the eyes of someone else, the same person he first met when he was introduced to the girl while he was at Light's high school. Could it be that she reverted back to the 2nd Kira? He swallowed the truffle and then watched as she skipped happily over to Light. Light seemed disappointed with her actions. She had gone against him and did something despite his will. She explained that Higuchi confessed because he loved her but L knew there was more to the story and that's when she then said she convinced Higuchi that she was the 2nd Kira. L frowned this made his percentage rise up to 65 on how she was the 2nd Kira.

"I told you not to make up such things like that it's dangerous!" Light yelled and clenched his fists around Misa's shoulders. Her eyes looked away and narrowed slightly making L wanting to drink some more tea but he didn't dare to turn around and miss any detail of this little event between the two.

"I'm glad that Light-kun is worried of Misa Misa! However Misa Misa will be fine as she would do anything that Light-kun asks for her even die…If Light-kun wished of it." She said too dark for L's liking because the other Misa seemed terrified of the idea of going to an interview but this Misa proclaimed she would die to prove her love for Light. It was as if she was a puppet for Light's pleasures besides it made sense if she really was the 2nd Kira. L turned himself in the chair again back facing the monitor screen to let this new information sink in. He picked up the tea and finished the remaining contents and dismissed Misa's actions to be looked further into later. Yes he would certainly figure out this new developed Amane Misa that talked happily to Light. L poured another cup, and picked up a sugar cube to drop it into the tea, it made a small ripple but did not cause any attention to as he picked up the cup and sipped it once more. If the killings stop now it would prove that Higuchi is working with Kira's powers. However he knew that Amane would do anything for light but for her to admit going this far still made him wonder if she had proven herself as the 2nd Kira. L searched the web and he picked up an article that admitted that a president of a company just recently collapsed with a heart attack and died. Now it had been right around the time that Misa was still missing presumably she was with Higuchi getting him to confess. Had she used her powers to demonstrate that little detail or was it just coincidental. It made him wonder and on the other hand if this Kira stops putting out judgments then a critical element would be lost for example how Kira conducts his murders. He tried to take another sip but then realized it was empty again, and set the glass down again. I'll have to think of a plan… Watari came in wheeling in another tray of food this time it had strawberries. L's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he quickly thanked Watari silently and reached into the catering tray and grabbed a strawberry than ate it.

"I suppose this is what you call a victory, right Matsuda?" Matsuda turned and chuckled lightly. L pulled one truffle from the lower compartments and sat it on top of his table.

"But we still don't know how he kills his victims do we?" Matsuda asked and L wanted to say that Amane Misa might know but he didn't want to be yelled at again because the arguing was beginning to get pointless.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." L confirmed placing another truffle a few meters over the other truffle on the table and then reached out on the chart to pick out another to make it into a triangle. "Before we go to arrest Higuchi we need to find out how he kills people." L spoke and flicked the third truffle into the second making a chain reaction that knocked all three away from him.

"If the criminals stop dying we'll be able to figure it out, isn't that right?" Light asked and L reached back this time with both his hands to pull out a cake and placed it before his eyes and licked his lips subconsciously.

"Yes but even if we do know its Higuchi, we can't arrest him until we know that criminals have stopped dying..." He trailed off to lower the cake and stare at Higuchi's picture that blinked on the screen before him. "Let me think about this for a moment." He clicked tab on his keyboard and the screen changed to black with a giant white 'W' centered in the middle. "Weddy, are you there?"

"Yeah, what is it L?" Weddy asked, he voice quick and silent.

"I'd like an update on the current situation if you please, Weddy?"

"Everything's going smoothly," Weddy replied silky, "We should be able to track 70 of their movements with our cameras inside the office building."

"What about outside the office building?"

"That's…not going to be possible, with just Watari and me."

"What if you just focus solely on Higuchi?" L asked opening his mouth and pushing the cake into his mouth for a quick bite of the delicious substance. It even had strawberries on top making the perfect dessert.

"You want me to investigate H-Higuchi? I've only managed to enter the houses of five of the men so far but three men including Higuchi have high tech security systems. Especially Higuchi, he recently created a dampening room that shuts out any electronics waves…It took me two days to break just to break into the place. "L placed his right hand on his knee while using his left hand to nibble on his thumb in deep thought.

"Hmm…Alright then Weddy begin installing microphones, trackers but not in the house instead put them outside put them in every car."

"What did you just say?!" Weddy yelled over the transceiver and L lifted his chained left arm to dunk the remaining cake into his mouth. "After getting this far into the place, you're joking right?" L didn't reply he was merely making 'mmh' sounds as he savored the flavor of the cake. "Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house?" L turned back to the silver platter awaiting him with more food he plucked up another strawberry quickly. "Besides do you know how many car this guy has?" L licked his lips once more as he prepared to feast on his next meal.

"Let me guess, Higuchi has six." He said sarcastically and then swallowed the strawberry in an instant.

"…Fine then…I just have to install them in all of his cars right?"

"Yes, thank you." L replied, licking his fingers from the sugary substance. His eyes did not go unnoticed to Misa's stumble behind him and he made a slurping sound to be innocent. The girl placed both hands to his chest and looked nervous. So I was right, she did _do _something while she was persuading Higuchi. Hmm, He reached back over to his catering table and picked up a plate full of caramel chocolates. He picked up a small cubed piece and paused. "Light, I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic…I'll just get right to the point."

"What is it?" Light asked and L's lips formed into a line.

"Do you remember…?" He tilted his head back over his shoulder to gaze at Light. "Killing anyone I mean?" Light blinked and his eyes widened slightly at the statement. He made a confused 'huh' before his eyes returned back to normal and he took a step closer to L's chair.

"Are you still going on about that? Look I'm **not **Kira. How many times do I –"

"I…Just want you to answer the question." L stated firmly and watched for Lights reaction. "Well, you remember?" Light's eyes narrowed a bit as he made a tiny growl of frustration toward L.

"No I don't." He stated firmly looking over his shoulder at Misa. L did the same and the girl took two steps forward until she was sided along Light.

"Misa what about you, do you remember killing anyone?"

"I don't remember besides how could I because I'm not the 2nd Kira." She stated as well but did not realize how clenched her fists were to her sides. L stopped finished his plate again and stopped licking his lips and turned his gaze back on Light. Misa's percentage rose to 66 just like that but Light was still low on percentage as usual.

"Hmm, ah, thank you Light I can say that I feel 99 better." Just as he finished the elevator door behind him opened up and there appeared Watari with another tray of food and he set it to the right of L who eyed it with pleasure with his thumb to the side of his mouth.

"We will create a situation where Higuchi has to pass on his powers to anyone else. When that happens he will show us how he kills…"

"So what are you planning to do?" Light asked curious as to L's next set of instructions for the task force to do.

"We will use Sakura T.V and we will book a three hour time slot to announce that Kira's identity will be revealed in the end of the special."

"Would anyone actually buy that? I mean this is Sakura T.V after all. For all we know Higuchi might not even watch that show." L hastily picked up a giant brownie in the upper center of the plate.

"We'll get Namikawa to say, 'This is bad turn on your T.V.' That should be enough to get him get him watching." L smiled a bit then chewed the brownie and swallowed it whole. "Higuchi will buy it once he realizes someone on the show knows his secret." Light said, and ignored L who was testing the other two cakes with his finger then finally picking up the upper right cake with his hands in decision.

"Oh so well be using that guy then, he will reveal that he was a spy all along." Matsuda said promptly but L interjected quickly, raising the cake with his right hand and stared at Matsuda without turning his head.

"Sorry but you are not correct Masuda. We will not be using him." L plainly said and lowered the cake into his mouth swallowing it. Watari wheeled one of the catering tables away. "Whoever appears on the show has to be someone who Higuchi believes he will be able to kill as in it has to be someone whose name he can look up easily. " Matsuda spread his hands out wide and looked dismayed.

"We're never going to find a person like that are we?!" His sudden outburst made everyone in the room turn and stare at him, a series of 'hmms' chorused through the room.

"You're the only one that can do it." Light replied and Misa cheered his name along with the task force members. "Higuchi probably thinks he was listening to their meaning and over heard their plans to kill people. It makes sense that Misa's manager who he thought was dead make the announcement that was to be revealing his secrets." L now had another cake in his hand and added in his approval and squeezed the little cake between his right fingers.

"We'll have Matsuda use a voice filter and filtered glass to protect your identity. Higuchi will probably realize from the announcement that it was the manager, Taro Matsui and just to make sure well have the studio mess up and accidently reveal your face behind the filtered glass. Until the show ends well get the announcer to say it's soon time for you to reveal who is Kira."

"Higuchi would feel cornered and have no choice but to find the name as soon as possible. And we can anticipate which actions he'll take."

"We'll wait till we witness how he kills people and after that we arrest him. He must not be like the 2nd Kira since he hasn't killed Matsuda yet by simply knowing his face. At any rate we will have to wait two or three days to see if he really stops killing people. In the meantime Matsuda will have a couple of days to decide if he wants to go through with this. You are all dismissed." Everyone nodded and left the room except for Light of course who was still chained to him by the handcuffs. L finished the small cake in his 

hands and once everyone was gone he wheeled his chair around to face Light who had a hand to his chin in deep thought. Perhaps a much needed break was needed for the both of them. "Light-kun is there something that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well, I know that Matsuda will defiantly agree to doing this but I can't help but be stressed about this whole thing what if we mess up and people get hurt? Then what have we accomplished?" L examined the male in front of him. Light was defiantly different than when he first met him, the Light he had a tennis match with didn't seem the type that ever took a step back and worried about minor things. He only played to win; it was strange how Light suddenly played this façade of his.

"Perhaps a break is in order for us, Light-kun?" L asked, and took a step down from his chair and then another foot down until his feet was touching the tile below him. He stood up hunched just a tad bit and placed both hands into his pockets.

"What type of break do you have in mind Ryuzaki?" Light countered, rubbing his chin trying to figure out what L was planning but L was much too sneaky for that. A small smirk graced L's lips.

"I think it's a good idea to have a little night time date don't you?" Light looked confused so L wondered if he really was a genius like him. "With Miss Misa-san of course Light-kun, what do you think I meant?" L said, narrowing his eyes slightly as Light turned and coughed lightly.

"Nothing at all Ryuzaki, I just want to know why exactly is it that we have to get Misa." L bent over just a bit to stare at Light's face. He seemed annoyed with the idea, and it was a real shame how Misa-san was in love with him. She deserved better, maybe even someone like him. Then again he couldn't admit that because Light was his friend and he couldn't just steal his friends girlfriend away. He wasn't that type of guy.

"I think she deserves to be commended for her good work." L stated and shuffled his way toward the door pulling Light along whether he liked it or not. Besides it would get him a good chance to observe Misa actions and hope that she would slip up again allowing him to know that she was truly the 2nd Kira.

XXX

The two rode the elevator down to Misa's floor where she stayed. Light stared at the wall mostly not in the mood to talk as if talking to Misa was going to kill him. Then again it was painfully obvious that he didn't like her at all. L wondered why he even got together with Misa if he didn't have any interest in her what so ever. The only conclusion was that he was Kira and she was the 2nd Kira. That's why Light kept her near because she was useful to him because she could kill without needing a name. It also mused him how previously Light wouldn't let Misa even stay holding him for a long time and pushed her away but now she was able to drape all over him and he didn't have any problems with it. The emotion that he displayed was too great of a shift and it caused L to lift up his thumb and nibble on it as he waited for the numbers to finish rolling down to her bright floor number. He felt _so_ close but he did not have the evidence to get both of them to be pinned. "Damn." L muttered under his breath so that Light would not even catch it. Finally the elevator reared to a stop and the two arrived and both got off partially revealed to be rid of the cramped space. L pulled Light forward and the chains rattled loudly as Light stumbled a bit but managed not to fall.

"What's the rush for Ryuzaki?" Light asked, becoming annoyed and preparing himself for a high pitched squeal from his girlfriend Misa.

"Well we want to make sure we get to her before she goes to sleep. Don't you agree Light-kun?" L said, dropping his hand back to his side and kept pushing them forward to get to their destination. Light brushed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Not really. I'm hoping that she is asleep." Light replied and L stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare in question at Light.

"I sincerely apologize Light-kun if my actions for wanting to congratulate your girlfriend for a job well done. I assumed since you were her boyfriend that you would want to commend her as well. After all you do want to make her happy, right?" L asked unaware that his eyes had narrowed completely into slits. This made Light slightly nervous for his sudden change of tone as well, it was almost threatening glare that if he said no that L would hit him or something. A bead of sweat rolled down Light's forehead and he nodded making L feel 99.5 better. So they pressed on and finally they reached Misa's door. Light lay against the wall and L place a hand on the door knob and twisted it cautiously.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Light asked and L scowled he didn't want to alert anyone inside.

"I'm only peeking in to see if Misa is really sleeping." L whispered and then turned it till he heard a click and pressed the door open as he did he noticed a beautiful blonde running toward him with her eyes closed. What the hell was she doing? Before he could even utter a word she tackled him to the ground with a hard thump. L winced at the contact of the floor, but his eyes drifted toward the batch of blonde hair now rubbing into his chest. L's body began to heat up from her actions and he could feel his own heart beat pumping in delight against his chest. L swallowed a bit and he was going to clear his throat to get her off him but another part of him hushed him because there was an angel on top of him. Why the hell would he want to get something like that off him?! Misa raised her head with her eyes still closed smiling deviously and then closed the space between them and kissed him. L's eyes widened even further but soon found his own eyes closing and soon his body was relaxing into the kiss and even responding as well. Suddenly Misa froze and he wondered if he had done something wrong since her nose scrunched up in disgust. She turned her head toward Light's direction and shot her eyes open. L watched with amusement as her face paled at the sight and L knew exactly what had happened. He couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips as he nibbled on his left thumb. She slowly turned toward him as if she was in some type of horror film. Her hazel eyes connected with his and he almost wanted to take his right hand and stroke her cheek and bring her in for another kiss but that plan seemed to die out when she uttered his name.

"R-Ryuzaki-san?" She questioned and her body swayed a bit as if she was in a daze. He sat quietly under her watching as her eyes darted around and she even blushed and L felt 100 better. He watched as she numbly raised a hand to hit him and he was too busy smiling sheepishly to dodge it but his eyes caught her tilting a bit much to his disliking. Hell, his angel was falling off him and daring to hit the tiled floor and he didn't know what happened but he moved quicker than he ever had in his entire lifespan. He caught her almost effortlessly with his right hand and with his left he let his hand trail over her cheek and then drop back to his side when she saw her eyes flicker open.

"Misa-san, are you alright?" Her eyes snapped open at his voice and she shook her head, which L took for a no and began to worry if she'd be alright or not. Perhaps he should carry her to her room and get her in bed and maybe he could stay with her and watch over her till she was better. He felt his heart jump when her eyes slid close and fear spread through his body. Before he could yell out her name her eyes reopened and he witnessed as she tried to mutter something to him. With his left hand that was free, he placed the hand to his left ear. "Come again?" Misa growled and L found his smirk growing at this, so she was alright after all.

"You're such a pervert." She said a bit louder this time, L felt like sighing at this remark. She would always call him that but he really wasn't one at all. He lowered his left hand from his ear and nibbled his thumb again.

"I do believe it was you who threw yourself on me, and even kissed me, Misa-san." Misa twitched in his arms and a smirk reappeared over his lopsided grin.

"I thought you were Light-kun." She replied angrily. L chuckled at the sight of her puffy cheeks; she was like a cute angry little fish. He almost felt obliged to poke them to let out the air to make her even more angry but refrained from doing so.

"As you can see I am far from being Light-kun, perhaps you should have your eyes open next time you decide to tackle someone. By the way your chance of being the second Kira has risen to 67. I thought you were going to kill me. That would have really been quite dreadful." Now Misa seemed to shake with anger at his words. He was getting a kick out of teasing her, the expressions she made were cute and he wanted to kiss her more than ever.

"Ryuzaki-san, I am grateful for you to have caught me now a simple favor is all I ask." Misa calmly stated and L knew she was up to something but decided to see her plan out. Misa beamed an innocent smile at the him making his insides knot up a tiny bit. That smile was too much to ignore. "Could you please lift my arms please?" He was confused when she asked him that. Did the stumble really make her that inactive? L picked up her left arm with his left hand and stacked it over her right arm and then lifted both arms up. He eyed her waiting for her next instruction. "Yes, thank you…Now would you move them to go around your neck, pretty please?" L's eyes slightly widened at the request, but soon his smirk faded into a frown.

"Do you honestly think I'm an idiot Misa-san?" He asked, realizing what she wanted of him now. She wanted to strangle him. His dreams of her wanting to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him shattered when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes that gave her away in a second.

"Yes," She replied, making his frown deepen and then she spoke again in an instant, "Now hurry up so I can strangle you to death." L let out a small chuckle at the girl and a small smile appeared once more. She was just so damn cute when she was angry.

"That's enough you two! Honestly you both are like children." A voice appeared and L turned to see the much forgotten Light staring down at the two. Light also snatched Misa's hands away from L's grip and pulled her up into his chest. L lips formed a line when he watched Misa flinch from being pulled so roughly. However he reminded himself that Misa was Light's girlfriend and simply protested Light's remark by saying he was merely trying to assist Misa-san.

"Come on now Misa, I'll direct you to your bed. "Light latched a hand around her waist making L lower his eyes behind his bangs in jealousy. Shouldn't he be the one doing that?

"Misa-san." Misa halted and glanced briefly back to look at him. L had managed to pull himself up and began dusting off his shirt. Her eyes flamed toward him as if waiting to counter him but he did not start a fight with her, instead he told her that she did a good job tonight. L watched as a small blush appeared as she stared at him and gave him a smile. He wished that she would run over and kiss him on the cheek as thanks but she turned to face Light in deep thought. Suddenly Misa pulled away from Light and she stepped inside her room. Misa whispered a good night to the boys and left them in the middle of the hall confused when she slammed to door shut. L stared at the door quite amused at her sudden actions. She shoved Light away, that was certainly a new turning point and he glanced to see what Light's reaction was but he merely shrugged it off.

"Can we go now?" Light asked annoyed and Ryuzaki at least expected him to say something to him about kissing Misa in that wonderful position but Light did nothing. He acted like it never happened and L couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at Light. His mouth was wide open trying to grasp Light's relationship. He honestly didn't care at all. "Well, are you going to stand there all day with that ridiculous look on your face?" L closed his mouth and then scratched his head and then his hands found themselves back into his jean pockets.

"Of course not." L replied, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Good then lets hurry and get back to figuring out how we're going to catch Kira." Light snapped and L followed close behind. He stared back at the wooden door and licked his lips it tasted so good like the best kind of sweet that he has ever tasted in his life. He felt himself wanting more and realized this would probably be the longest three days of his life. He prayed Matsuda would hurry up and make his mind to go ahead and take the job so he could focus on more important things again like stopping this new Kira and then he could worry about sorting Misa-san out.

XXX

Chapter one – done! I'm sorry for adding the dialog for the Higuchi scene but I wanted to make it seem like it is following the story. I know it might be annoying to have to read that and if it's bad that I did so please tell me so I can remove it and reedit the story completely. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys will continue to read on. Thanks so much for reading this far. I hope I didn't ruin anything by changing the point of views around. I just wanted it so get a good idea where both minds are at. . Thanks again. I hope I didn't disappoint with my first fan fiction and all! If I went OOC – I'm sorry again! Thanks again!


	2. Cautious Steps

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you for continuing to read my story. It may not be awesome but I tried. This story is rated T for teen for mild cursing and some adult themes. Please do not read this if you are younger than 13! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or anything involving it. I just want to make L and Misa together! I know it doesn't happen but can try right?

CH2: Cautious Steps

Morning lit through the windows bathing its sunlight on a certain blonde haired woman. Amane Misa stirred in her sleep, and even reached out in her sleep to swipe at the golden rays of light that continued on trying to greet her. Misa rolled a bit but unfortunately for her she was already at the edge of the bed and completely rolled off luckily she had carpeting floors. Misa groaned from the discomfort and stretched her hands out to yawn but when she did they bumped into a table and a vase wobbled. Misa knowing what would happen if she didn't move shot up and caught the vase as it fell. Misa yawned and placed the violet flower painted vase back on the small table near her bed. "What a horrible way to start a day." Misa said and knew that thinking negatively would come back to haunt her eventually. Misa hid in the corner of the room and peeled off her clothing, she didn't want anyone to see her body while she was getting undressed. Last night she did it because she knew no one would be watching but after last night's events she didn't trust Ryuzaki-san for anything. "Some friend…" Misa commented and rushed quickly to the bathroom. "If I find out he has any cameras in here, I'll kill him with more than just with a heart attack." Misa muttered softly and turned the shower head on. She waited outside of the shower and let her hands out to feel for a good water temperature. Soon after a few minutes the water became warm, and Misa stepped into the bath. She rubbed her body with the soap and then rinsed it off shortly after. Afterwards she pulled out her forgotten pig tail ties so she could run a hand through her hair to make it straight again. She picked up the shampoo and started lathering her hair with it and finally leaned her head back to get the shampoo out. The water splashed against her back uncomfortably, it felt really cold and she turned the knob again wanting it to be warm again but still she felt freezing. If only Ryuzaki was here to warm her up. Misa let out an audio gasp as her body heat up in an instant and the freezing air suddenly turned into a sauna. Misa fanned herself wondering what the hell she just thought of. Did she just secretly want L to be in the shower with her? What was happening to her? She should want Light-kun not L! "Light-kun is the one I love." Misa told herself out loud to confirm it. "After all Light-kun's kiss was cold but pleasant. However on the other hand Ryuzaki-san's kiss was just accidental but warm, amazing, and…ARGH!!" Misa screamed loudly and turned the shower off completely. She stood like that for awhile not caring that her body was shivering from the cold. Cold was actually a good thing not the warmth after all it was the cold one that she met first so she should be embracing that one instead of Ryuzaki. Misa pulled a towel off the towel rack just outside the shower and dried her hair off. Then dried her body off and headed out of the bathroom after her luggage of clothing. She changed into what seemed to be a school girls dress with a sleeve top, a neck tie, a corset waist and a pleated skirt. She wore long black stockings and short black boots. She slipped on finger less gloves black gloves to match her clad dark blue outfit. Then Misa returned to the bathroom to brush her hair up into its usual pigtailed look. As she finished the final touches she saw Rem phase through the door from the reflection in the mirror.

"Good morning Rem." Misa said, and turned to greet the Shinigami properly with a small wave. Rem looked around the room and then turned back to Misa.

"I sensed that you were frustrated and your lifespan kept changing so I was worried." Rem spoke, and placed her left hand on top of Misa's head. "But it looks like you are alright to me." Misa glanced at the boney fingers that draped over the sides of her head. Rem's hand was a lot bigger than she remembered.

"What do you mean my lifespan was changing? How is that possible?" Misa asked, and wished she had her eyes again so that she could have witnessed the event for herself. Rem removed her hand from Misa's head and opened her death note.

"At first I thought your life was in danger because your lifespan numbers dropped incredibly low and then it went back to normal. What were you doing before I came?" Rem asked, flipping a page in her notebook. Misa scratched the side of her face.

"I was taking a shower." Misa said watching as Rem closed her notebook and placed it back in her clothing.

"What were you thinking about Misa?" Rem asked and Misa made a small 'Eh?' noise and then blushed in remembrance of how she wanted L to be in the shower with her. Rem watched as her lifespan numbers dropped again but then attained its natural number.

"Rem, have you ever been in love before?" Misa asked out of the blue and Rem shrugged.

"You've asked me this before Misa, and I will tell you the same thing as I told you back then. No, I have never loved anyone as far as my mind goes back. You are the only one that I care for." Misa gripped her right shoulder and circulated it so her body would feel less stiff.

"You're really not being helpful Rem." Misa said, and then stretched her right hand over her head and yawned a bit. Rem watched her with curiosity; she didn't seem to understand what Misa wanted of her. "Rem do you think I should be with Kira or do you think I should be with someone like L?" Misa asked, and placed some tooth paste on her red tooth brush. Rem seemed surprised by the question and tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn't know about anything like that." Rem answered truthfully. She had never been the one to even attempt loving someone. She just mostly spent her day watching Gelus stare admirably at Misa from the world below. After he died she figured he wanted to give his notebook to her and when she first presented the notebook to Misa she felt obliged to stay with her because she felt needed. Misa frowned something that Rem did not like seeing at all, even if she was a god of death she still felt bad about certain things. Almost if Misa being sad made Rem have her own with drawl crisis. "Look if you want my honest opinion I think you shouldn't end up with either. You're better than this Misa." Misa put the toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing her teeth and then turned to Rem with holding the tooth brush still so she could talk.

"Why do you think I should end up with neither? I want good answers Rem." Misa said, but it sounded more gargled with the paste in her mouth. Rem stared at her blankly. Misa rolled her eyes and turned back to the sink to remove the tooth paste from her mouth. She even drank water to make sure it was all gone. Then wiped her mouth with a towel and proceeded to put on a red lip stick. She turned and offered Rem if she wanted to put some on and Rem raised her hands up to say no thank you. Misa giggled a bit and then asked the question she wanted Rem to answer again. Rem paused for a momentum and then answered.

"I think you shouldn't go after either because it would be dangerous for you. Light does not show any affection toward you and I'm beginning to think he just plans to use you Misa. I really hate him and I do think you're wasting your time trying to make him love you. As for your sudden interest in L, I don't know exactly how he treats you but I do know that your lifespan is dropping when you consider him as a lover. So in conclusion I don't like him either, they are both disgusting choices." Rem answered crossing her hands over her chest, and Misa tapped her chin. So L was the one making her lifespan decrease. Could being with L mean that she would die sooner? Then it was settled right, she had to be with Light because she would live and rule the world at his side, right? Plus if Light tried anything Rem would kill him as well. Rem would also kill L if he tried anything on her as well. A sharp sting shot through her and she suddenly felt guilty for saying that.

"Rem please do not kill L unless I tell you to, no matter what." Misa instructed, and the pain went away. Rem didn't reply at this, something actually was changing Misa and Misa never changes.

"Misa I'm going to watch your movements today with L. I want to see what he's doing to you." Misa raised a brow at Rem. "Higuchi won't mind he usually stays out cold till 1:00 pm and right now it's only 6:30 am. I have enough time to witness the change of pace you have taken with this boy. Besides you do know that being with one of these boys, one of them is going to die regardless." Misa squeaked a shocked gasp. She had forgotten that little detail. L was Kira's enemy so naturally Kira wanted L dead and as for L goes he would prosecute Kira and Kira would eventually die too. Kira was her hero, she didn't want him to die, but she also didn't want L to die either. Misa gripped her head and clenched her teeth. Damn, what was she going to do?

XXX

She figured everyone was sleeping and she could hurry up and eat breakfast before anyone took notice of her. Everything was going smoothly she managed to sneak by when the cameras were looking different ways. Rem floated close behind amused with Misa's secret agent mission. Misa poked her head into the kitchen to discover no one was around. Mission success, she thought and quickly prepared a bowl of oatmeal. She needed to stay healthy of course and then headed out to bump into the person she had been trying to avoid. They both stood in silence, looking at each other and no one dared to move. Rem found herself laughing, which was odd but she did so. Misa began to get angry and finally spoke, "Good morning pervert." She said flatly and L's shoulders slouched. Misa smirked over her little victory. She showed him. However her plan went to ruin when L spoke up.

"Good morning Misa." He said with no formalities and for some reason it made her blush. As if calling her by her first name meant he was addressing her more than a friend. Now he smirked and she frowned. That bastard, he planned to do that just to counter her so she couldn't win. "I see you're having breakfast, is it good?" He asked trying to peer over the bowl and Misa tilted it to show it to him. L seemed to grimace at the contents as if it was poison. Misa lips formed a line and she held it closer to L and he took a step back.

"Want some? It's good for you unlike all those sweets you ate last night!" She snapped shoving it closer and L took another step back. Misa smirked at this and she continued to push it toward him until she had him edge away around the kitchen from it. Rem was getting a kick at seeing their strange way of dancing.

"I really don't want to try any of that. Besides it couldn't take my mind off the sweet I tasted last night." He said plainly, finally pushing the bowl back toward her. Misa gaped and dropped the bowl and L caught it, letting nothing spill. Misa raised her right hand over her mouth blushing. She wasn't dense; she knew what sweet she was referring to. Damn him, damn that L. Her temperature had increased tenfold and when he raised the bowl back to her nicely she snatched it out of his hands. Not even sparing a thank you. L nibbled on his thumb and stared at her. She wondered if he was staring at her lips and that made her blush an even deeper red. She had to change the subject **now**!

"Well if you won't have some oatmeal then what are you planning to eat for breakfast?" Misa asked, trying to stay calm and make the heat disappear. Where was an oversized fan when you needed one? L cocked his head to the side and placed his thumb under his lip.

"Well I guess I could have some cake." He told her plainly, unaware what he just made her remember. Misa gasped, dropping the bowl again and L caught it once more. This time he eyed her strangely and she knew that her face was entirely crimson. She was shaking for some reason, and she knew if he handed that bowl to her she would just drop it again and again. L walked past her and went to go place her meal on the dining table outside the kitchen. Misa even realized her breathing had become slightly irregular, what the hell was happening to her? L came back to her side and studied her and she shut her mouth from showing that she was having trouble breathing correctly. Hopefully he wasn't staring at her chest because it would have given her breathing issue away. "I put your plate on the table seeing how you can't keep a good hold on it." He said teasingly and she cracked a small sheepish smile. L moved forward planning to get his cake she assumed but she took a cautious step forward and caught his arm. Just from that her body scorched from the endless rising heat in her body, and she felt as if she was even sweating. L paused and turned his head back toward her and she couldn't take it anymore. She let out the air from her lips, uncaring if the quivered and she stared up at L's bagged eyes. She wanted him to kiss her, and she wanted to kiss him. However she felt stiff as a board again and knew it was him who had to be the one to make the move and surprisingly he did. L turned back to her and took a cautious step forward and reached up to stroke her right cheek. Misa's breath hitched at the contact and she blushed some more. He leaned in to kiss her and she felt her eyes shutting as his did. She felt his breath tickling her lips and then a voice whispered in her ear. Misa's eyes shot open and she ducked avoiding L's kiss and scrambled away from him reaching for the cabinet to pull out a glass. It fumbled in her hands she had to catch it three times before she had a firm grip on it and then skidding toward the fridge. She filled some water in it and looked back to see L staring at her with his thumb on the side of in his mouth. His eyes were widened and confused and she smiled at him and turned away to pull the cup out and began to drink it. Just as the cup reached her lips Watari came into the room.

"Good morning master L." Watari said and L turned toward Watari looking surprised. Watari usually didn't get a reply from L so he didn't think of it as out of ordinary however when he turned to see Misa he noticed she was bright red and her cup was shaking in her hands. He approached the girl and her eyes grew wide at him when he placed a hand on her forehead. "Miss Misa-san you're burning up!" He announced and she wanted to sarcastically reply that she hadn't noticed but she didn't say such things. "Are you feeling Ill?" He asked and she removed the cup from her lips and stared at him. "My, my your even sweating, what could have caused this? Should I find her a temperature master L?" He turned to face L who had managed to get his mask up again.

"Sounds good Watari, we wouldn't want Misa-san to walk around only to faint somewhere." He replied casually and when Watari turned his back L flashed a grin. She frowned at the formality added to her name again and then raised a right hand at Watari with a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine." Misa quickly said and a steam bubble escaped her lips. In fact every time she breathed it appeared. Rem who had warned her about Watari's coming floated next to her and told her she was not alright with a smile as well that matched Ls. "Shut up Rem." She snapped in a whispered over to the Shinigami who was being mean to her. Rem was supposed to be on her side not teasing her as well.

"What was that Miss? I'm sorry my ears aren't as great as they used to be." Watari stated and L moved over to the fridge which she just glared at him as he went searching for food. Misa slowed her breathing and found herself back to normal and told Watari she didn't say anything.

"Morning everyone, how are you all doing?" A voice spoke up behind her it made her jump into some ridiculous position of embarrassment. She glanced back to see Light standing in the hallway from the second entrance into the kitchen. Her smile began to twitch and she thought her eyes would water from the panic. Watari and L said their greetings. L had pulled a plate full of strawberries and other fruits from the fridge. He closed the fridge making Misa jump at the noise. Was he trying to give her a heart attack!? Misa dropped back into a normal standing position and placed a hand over her heart. Light looked down at the girl freaking out besides him. "Misa, are you alright?" She turned toward him and laughed a bit and nodded.

"I'm fine La-La-La-"Misa started to panic, her tongue wouldn't get off the L to make Light. Steam flowed to her brain and she felt like she was going to faint. She gave an 'ngh' sound and held her forehead.

"Be careful Light-kun it appears Misa-san is sick." L stated, plopping a strawberry into his mouth. Misa rubbed her temples and glared at the dark haired boy.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki!" She snapped loudly making everyone stare at her as her breath became ragged. She spun around to leave the room not wanting to but when she did the room did a complete 180 and darkness come over her.

XXX

"Misa…" "Misa…"

"Misa…"

"Ha…" Misa mumbled loudly and her right hand brushed through her sticky blonde hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with a dark room. Pain shot into her head. "Ah!" Mina yelled, and used the same hand to reach up and touch her forehead but found a bag in its place. She breathed out another steam of air but now a new climate was contradicting inside her. Her head felt cold, and she figured it was an ice bag on her head. The rest of her body still ached from the heat that seared within. Her hand patted the bag to feel square like objects inside and even one slid a bit making Misa shivered from it. Misa didn't know where she was she just knew that she was lying on her back. Her eyes trailed around the room trying to figure out where she was. This defiantly wasn't her room for one. Also no one seemed to be around but she could have sworn she heard someone calling her. Was it Rem? "Rem…?" Misa called, her throat felt parched, she needed some water. No one replied and that's when she spotted a clock it read, 3:00 pm. Misa jolted up despite the pain that rushed through her. Her sudden movements caused the ice bag to fall off and hit the ground. Her vision spun around but Misa squint her eyes to avoid it. She had slept that long?! Misa suddenly felt a cough rip through her and she used both hands to cover her lips. That meant Rem was back patrolling around Higuchi so she was defiantly alone. What kind of idiot leaves a sick girl all alone? Misa asked, and wondered if Light-kun brought her into the room and just left her. Misa frowned bringing her knees to her chest and sniffled a bit. Or what if it was Ryuzaki who left her here? Misa let out a sob either way. It still hurt her to know the fact that she was alone. She didn't like it at all and she wasn't about to stick around and stay alone. Misa let out a deep breath and reared herself over whatever she was lying on top of. Then slowly but surely she got up on both feet. Misa vision defiantly danced around and she felt as if she was about to tumble backwards and land back into whatever she got out of. Misa would have turned to look at it but she knew the moment she looked she would be out again. She had to be very careful with her footing to pull this off. Misa took a small baby step forward with her right foot and then with her left. She was doing it, she was doing it! Okay maybe she only got a small foot away from what she was placed on but she was walking. That's what counted most however her legs buckled and Misa fell to her knees with a nauseating feeling passing through her. Misa placed her left hand out to hold her up while her knees rested on the carpet. Misa coughed loudly her right hand and heavy breaths escaped her lips. Her vision was blurring a lot and Misa collapsed on her stomach and lay on the left side of her cheek. "I'm dying, I'm dying aren't I?" Misa questioned in barely a whisper, her body shivered in response. "Yes, I'm dying." Misa confirmed and bit her lip feeling the tears well up. "I don't want to die alone." She let out a sob, and tears flowed down her cheeks. She could feel the darkness reaching out and pulling her into its grasp, but it snapped away when the sound of a door creaked open.

"Misa!" The voice yelled, and she smiled briefly.

"Oh thank god…" Misa whispered, breathing out more steam. She watched as a figure ran over to her and knelt to her side. She looked up to see a very angry Ryuzaki standing over her looking at her as if she 

was crazy. "Hi…Ryu…Zaki…" Misa breathed out, and rolled over on her back to cough into her hands. Man she was sweating a lot and the ceiling was a giant blur.

"Just what do you think you were trying to do Misa?" L asked, lifting his hands underneath her to scoop her up. Misa felt more tears fall, she was really scared. "Why are you crying?" He asked sincerely and she leaned her head over to him and blinked, but more tears fell. Heat fluttered around her, and she bit her lip and sobbed. She used whatever strength she had left and gripped his t-shirt with both hands. His eyes widened and he squirmed uncomfortably as his lips formed a small 'o'.

"I didn't…want to…die alone…" She admitted in a tiny breathe but L caught it. He laughed, and Misa grew angry at him. Here she was on the verge of death and this bastard was laughing at her! Where the hell was Light-kun when she needed him!? "You…bastard…" She muttered, and he stopped laughing and put a thumb to his lips to nibble on it.

"Misa I do believe you have nothing to worry about because you are not dying. You merely have a fever." He said and carried her back toward what looked to be a bed. Maybe it was his bed.

"You…pervert…Ha…" Misa muttered raising her right hand and bonking him on the head lightly. L set her on top of the bed and then covered her with sheets. She pointed at him with her right hand accusingly; it wobbled around due to her lack of stability. "Taking advantage of a sick girl…You're such a pervert Ryuzaki." She said laughing a bit despite the dizziness. L grasped her right hand with both of his hands and made her make it into a fisted hand.

"I assure you I'm not a pervert. I only wanted to place you somewhere more comfortable Misa." He explained and she thanked him.

"Where is Light-kun?" She asked, and watched his lips form a line. She knew he was mad, but she was curious and wondered where he went after she fainted.

"Light went to go pick up some medicine after I instructed Watari to leave since I was taking care of you. Light came back not too long ago and checked up on you but he came back to say you were still asleep so I went to get something to eat. I was hungry." He pouted and placed her hand back to her side. He turned around and Misa got worried that he was leaving.

"W-wait don't go!" She shouted and pulled herself up and tried to get out and L quickly pushed her back down but she struggled underneath him.

"Shh Misa relax!" He tried to get her to calm down and but she protested about not wanting to be alone. She even took a swung at him but he caught it and she grit her teeth.

"Let me go." She demanded and he shook his head. "Damn you Ryuzaki you bastard, that's it I'm calling rape on you, Rape, Rape, and Rap-mph!" L managed to get both hands of hers in his left hand and shut her mouth up with right. Her eyes blazed dangerously underneath him. Ryuzaki sighed.

"I was just getting a chair, Misa-san." He stated and Misa stopped struggling. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better however you're chance of being the 2nd Kira is raised to 68 after that stunt." He removed his right hand from her mouth and she glared at him.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked annoyed by him. He released her arms and she rubbed them to get back circulation.

"Well I also wonder if Light-kun is Kira and I also wonder when Watari is going to bring me some sweets." He answered and he dodged another swing as he got off the bed and picked up a chair near a computer desk. Misa watched him and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Why am I not surprised?" Misa asked sarcastically and L brought the chair over to her and sat in it in his usually odd way of sitting. "Why do you sit like that?"

"It helps me think better." He said, and rested his hands on his knees. Misa made an 'ah' sound and then scooted up a bit till she was sitting up in bed. She placed her hands in her lap and then turned to look at L. He was nibbling on his left thumb again and Misa reached out and pulled his thumb away from him.

"You know if you keep biting on that sooner or later bloods going to squirt into your eyes and you're going to go blind." She told him laughing, the look on his face was priceless however he calmed himself and tried to pull his thumb out of her grip but it was no use.

"I was hardly biting it Misa, I was just nibbling on it." He pouted and Misa smiled at that look. It was so cute.

"Nope, sorry, this is my thumb now." She proclaimed and laughed when he pouted even more. She stopped laughing when she saw his pout turn into a smirk.

"Oh is that so Misa? I suppose I'll just barrow your other thumb then." He used his right hand to pull her arm back toward his mouth and very gently did he placed his lips on her thumb. She blushed and blamed the heat from being sick. She refused to lose so she grabbed a fist full of a pillow with her right hand and it collided into L's face since he had no way of blocking it. The impact sent him flying back and naturally it took her with him and he landed on the ground with her in a similar position of last night. "We do have to keep meeting like this." L said and Misa turned red and her eyes glinted with pure evil.

"Maybe I should throw up on you." She suggested and L's face quickly paled and turned to disgust.

"I'd rather you not do that, please don't?" He begged and she laughed telling him that she was the winner.

"You are at my mercy." She said, still giggling as she continued to not let him free from her grasp.

"I could easily get you off me, if I really wanted to, just so you know." He told her and she called him a pervert. The two of them smiled and she rested her head on his chest.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." She whispered and he blushed now. She found it quite funny and tugged on his white t-shirt playfully. Now with his freed hands he stroked her cheek lightly, admiring her lips and her draped blonde hair.

"Misa, can I ask you a question?" He asked and she gazed at him and saw him biting his lip.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering what he could possibly ask her in a position like this.

"Are you really the 2nd Kira?" Misa felt her shoulders drop and her body felt frigid as ever. Her eyes darted around the room and she felt that she couldn't lie to him. She didn't want to but she was supposed to! Tears welled up in her eyes. Damn it to hell. "Misa?" He called, lifting a hand to wipe away the tears and it only caused more to fall. She swallowed hard and then turned to stare into his dark orbs again.

"If I said I was, then what would happen?" She asked, and he sighed heavily underneath her.

"I don't know." He admitted, and she let out a sob.

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius? What do you mean I don't know?!" She complained in whispers, and L continued to brush the tears out of her eyes.

"I just don't." He told her again and they both froze and paled when they heard the door opening and there stood Matsuda looking quite shocked.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, laughing a bit as he scratched the back of his neck and just like that Misa tilted over and fainted.

"Well…You're not anymore." L stated coldly his own breathing slightly labored and pulled himself up to place Misa back in her bed. "Did you come here to tell me you're ready to take the job?" L asked, trying to recover from such an emotional moment. It made him feel heavy and tired. Matsuda shook his head no and said he came here to tell him that the chief wanted to see him for something. "Ah alright then tell them I said that I'll be on my way." Matsuda nodded and was about to leave when L called his name. Matsuda grabbed the door and swung back inside the room. "Please do keep this a secret from everyone especially Light-kun, please." Matsuda once again nodded and told him he didn't see a thing. "Let us hope not…" He mumbled and Matsuda made his exit. L reached over a brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and then kissed her forehead. "It seems I have a lot to think about today." L placed his hands back into his pockets and turned to go but a hand caught his shirt. He glanced back at the sleeping girl.

"Don't go, Ryuzaki. I like you…" She mumbled and he blushed untangling her hand out of his shirt.

"I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back." He told her and she 'hmphed' in her sleep and rolled, wrapping her body in a bundle of blankets to show her back to him.

"Some friend…" She muttered and his shoulders slouched.

"Don't be like that…" He pouted and she giggled in response. "You know I'll be back."

"Pervert." She replied, still giggling in her sleep. He smiled and then headed out of the room, wishing her to get better soon. Besides he still needed to feed her after all.

XXX

Well here's chapter two for you! Now before you ask – How did Misa get sick? Well it's never good to stay out of a shower naked and wet like that for a long time you can get sick. Sorry about the over dramatize of her being sick too. I tend to do that when I'm sick start saying that I'm going to die from it. As for who was calling her in her sleep? You'll see next chapter. I promise. Thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoyed it. See you again!


	3. Shuffled Steps

Back again with the third installment of the story! I'd like to thank Penguini for the review you left me. It's nice to see them. So thank you, I'm glad someone finds it addicting, makes me happy. This chapter will be off L's perception mostly so you don't get confused, when you read it. This story contains cursing, and some adult themes. So if you're younger than 13, please don't read this! This story also contains spoilers so please! You have been warned,

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, concepts, and other things, however I do own the plot to get L and Misa together since it does not take place in the anime. If it does in the manga than I don't own it either!

CH3: Shuffled Steps

Finally L had some real answers to remove some of the burdened weight off his shoulders. Misa had informed him theoretically that she might have been the 2nd Kira but because of those glistening tears he knew she really meant it.

"_You don't know! What do you mean? I thought you were a genius!"_ Misa's frustrated screams echoed loudly in his mind. _"I like you…"_ Her voice soft yet welcomed him into her arm as she opened up to him. _"Don't go…"_ Misa's silent pleas begging him to stay with her and asking him to never leave her side because she needed him to be there for her when she exposed the truth that she was really the 2nd Kira all along. Would he stand by her side though? He was 'L' after all and it was his duty to make sure all criminals pay for their sins. He had committed himself into searching for murderers or any case that could not be solved and bring him to justice. This Kira case he knew it was wearing him down, he had gone through many turns that sent him searching into different areas and many dead ends that made him anxious. Now he had something that would lead him in the direction the missing puzzle piece was in his grasp. He could confront everyone in the task force today and present this information. He could then connect her identity to Light and take him down as well. No more Kira, no more murder reports of heart attacks, and no more stress. It had a good ring to it especially the last issue however could he hand over Amane Misa? Could he let her die knowing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? Could he turn off all the televisions, radios, and phone calls so he could ignore the media going public with her execution and not care? Could he do that?! He didn't think so but he didn't want to throw away everything he's worked for because he fell for the enemy. He also never intended to help her if he did find out she was the 2nd Kira. So why did L still have his doubts and the confusion, he could be done and that's that. However the sweetest taste from her lips still lingered in his mouth and no matter what he ate it was still there almost teasing him to dare for another. He almost had it but she fled from him. Not purposely because she reached out for him but how did she knew Watari was coming? He didn't hear anything or anyone for that matter. Not even the patter of footsteps or was it just he was so lost in her eyes that everything that used to distract him was obsolete. He didn't know and it bugged the hell out of him.

XXX

L was already almost at the office room where the task force was gathering. Matsuda had told him that they needed to speak to him. He hadn't mentioned that it was important but he knew that work came first so he had to leave behind his Misa. Wait a minute… L paused walking and lifted his left hand from his pocket so he could use his thumb to rub his lip. Did he just say his Misa? Now he knew he wanted her and she wanted him but she certainly wasn't his because she had someone else that claimed her already as a girlfriend. Thinking back maybe he ought not to provoke her so much but at the same time since she was the 2nd Kira no doubts in his mind then Light was as good as the first. Thinking back to when the Misa first introduced herself in those video recordings she said that she would search for the 1st Kira and would like to stay by him. She then made it obvious that she loved him and would work for him and follow his instructions. If she really loved Kira than she would be around him 24/7 and not some random guy she liked. He was 30 percent sure now that Light was Kira. He still needed some evidence like maybe a confession but due to their constant lying he doubted he'd ever get that far. L would figure something out eventually. L continued his pace until he turned a corridor and reached his 

destination where he could hear the soft murmurs of the task force. He leaned in, pressing his ear to the door to get a good idea what they were talking about. Apparently they were talking about their theories about how the plan should be worked out. L sighed, he had already sorted the entire thing out and there was really no need to continued squabbling about it. He pushed the door open and as he did step in no one seemed to notice his presence expect for Watari who greeted him silently with a bow and handed him a cup of tea which L took gratefully. The room was much larger than the computer room they usually sat up; in fact it was bigger than some company office rooms. The room itself looked like a lecture hall. There in the far right side of the room was a stand that could be used as a position of authority. Light stood behind the stand, and was preaching his ideas while the others were sitting in rows of chairs further behind. The chairs were like average computer chairs but green and didn't have handle bars only the chair itself. Apparently what Light was saying was boring to some because they were yawning tiredly. Chief Yagumi was near his son promoting him of course as any father should and Matsuda seemed really enthusiastic about it. While L was usually all for ideas he just couldn't wait to break this one apart. He was surprised that Light hadn't picked up his presence. Another reason to make his suspicions drop back down to 25 percent. He made his way around the back and sat behind Ukita. Mogi was busy talking silently to Aizawa and Souichirou was the one sleeping on one of the chairs leaned ahead of him. L sipped his tea, another reason he found the task force to be useless sometimes. He decided to tune into the conversation.

"Are we really going to let Matsuda endanger his life sitting there like a giant target? What if we just use a dummy plus a recording so that Matsuda is in no danger at all?" Light suggested, making sure that he was placing no one at risk of being killed. Enough people had died and since the police wasn't helping them anymore they had no choice but to go solo on this one. There was barely anyone on this team and if one person was taken out it would be troublesome for the rest. Matsuda of course was pleased with the idea so he was nodding approvingly and stood to put in his words.

"That's right and I could be hiding out with you guys so when he comes we could ambush him and then we'll win!" Light nodded, and his father shook his hand as if it was a done deal about this idea but L didn't like it. This non risk taking approach just wouldn't work.

"We won't win if you continue to put yourselves on the safety lines." L spoke up loudly and the room snapped to his presence. Mogi had shook Souichirou from his sleep so that everyone could be on the same page. It had been obvious that L was the main role in this investigation. Light looked him dead in the eyes, a glare that he hadn't seen in awhile. Normally it wouldn't bug him but something inside made him wonder if Matsuda mentioned the sexual position Misa and he were in. Light slammed his hand on the podium that he was standing behind.

"Well then L lets hear what you have to say. Oh I know, let us allow everyone on the team to get injured on the team because it doesn't matter as long as you are able to catch Kira, right?" Light asked, his voice rising and even his father started antagonizing him. L hated it so much that his father was the task force chief because it was like Light used it as a cheap way to get everyone on his side and everyone on his case. L sipped another of his cup and stayed calm. He wasn't about to let Light rile him up.

"I have no intentions of hurting anyone in this squad purposely but you all signed up knowing that you could possibly get injured. Things can't always be done from the side lines you need to get yourselves in gear and realize that now. Your plan is faulty, it sounds good but only it has its problems." L replied simply and Light crumbled the piece of paper which L presumed he had his plan written out.

"How is the plan faulty? I'd like you to list these problems if you don't mind me asking you to, Ryuzaki." Light said placing his arms crossed over on the podium and leaning his body over to hear what L had to say. L tried to take another sip but realized his cup was now empty. He frowned, and Light smirked on the other side of the room. L shot his eyes back toward Light's directions to make the smirk fade because he was making sure to tell Light he wasn't frowning because he was stumped over the certain problems he had in mind. Sort of saying, don't celebrate yet buddy, I'm not through with you, just wait.

"Gladly." L said crisply and set his cup aside. "First off as for your plan, it could work but we need Matsuda to play the part for the beginning. How else do you expect to convince Higuchi that there is someone who knows his identity? We could use dummy and a recorder when he is on his way to Sakura T.V. but we can't have it like that start to finish. Simply because he would be hinted that it might have been Matsuda but it's probably better that they mess up accidently and allow Matsuda being seen so that it would shock Higuchi and send him into a panic. This would then trigger a chain of effects when I'm sure he'll try to contact Misa-san where she will have her phone off. Then he will try to contact Mogi and Mogi will direct him elsewhere to where we will be able to see how he kills. After that we will apprehend him. Case dismissed." L finished his speech and when he did Watari wheeled him a nice tray of sweets which L greedily went after them. He picked up a nice looking strawberry cake, doubles the delight, and raised it over to his lips. He didn't get do bite down because of once again Light's protests irritating him. It was like no matter what even if Light wasn't Kira for the moment he still gave L a hard time at everything. Light always had to win but L was in no mood for this he wanted to eat his cake!

"I'm not going to sit by and watch you let Matsuda die! If he finds out Matsuda's name-"

"He won't. We'll just have to write down the alias name we used when he was hired by Misa-san. Anything else you have to complain about Light-kun?" Light closed his mouth and shook his head. L was pleased with this and swallowed his luscious cake shortly after. He even licked his fingers and then told Light to relax because everything would work out quite nicely. Light didn't approve still but at least L got him to stop making a fuss out of everything. It seemed everything was back on track and hopefully no more complaints.

"Ryuzaki promise me this though…We will keep Misa away from the danger when we follow through with this mission." This made L stop what he was doing it was odd for him to hear Light say something like that about Misa. The statement bugged him and he was shocked when his emotions finally got the best of him.

"I see you're finally showing some feelings for the girl Light-kun, I'm impressed. I could have sworn you were just heartless when it came to her." L spoke, and the task force lifted a brow at the tone of L's voice. Light flashed a look full of surprise but quickly recovered to fight back in his defense.

"Of course I care she's my girlfriend!" Light yelled and he stomped over to where L. L didn't even bother following his gaze more just simply decided to pretend he hadn't moved and grab another sweet and start chewing on it.

"Are you sure because you sure don't show it." L said in between his chewing and Light's father quickly came to his son's side holding him back by the arm and telling L to apologize. L refused, he meant what he said and there was no way he ever took back his words especially to the original Kira. Light-kun fists shook tightly at his side and L wondered if he was the bad guy at the moment because he was taunting the supposed hero in the task force. His mind wondered if he was the bad guy, did that mean he gets the bad girl. L smirked at the thought of Misa running toward him with a seductive smile and she was covered in ice-cream with a strawberry on top of her head. She gestured for him to come over and help her eat up. "Rawr." L muttered to the dream Misa who giggled, he had not been aware that he said it out loud and Light took it as a way to insult him. So Light eventually shook out of his father's grip and swung a punch at L. It knocked him square in the cheek and L was not only sent flying out of his dream but flying into a bunch of steel chairs. Light approached him and all the task force seemed to be wide awake trying to block Light from reaching L. However Light just shoved them aside and stood over L's crumpled form. Light scooped L up by his white t-shirt and shook him.

"You think you can do anything but you can't Ryuzaki. You're just as much as a fool!" Light yelled at L who had seemed preoccupied with looking at the floor rather than Light.

"That is where you are wrong Light-kun." Ryuzaki said back and his right foot impacted Light's face. Now Light was sent hurtling into the task force. It knocked them down all together. L straightened his shirt out and un tightened his collar around his neck. "There is one major difference from you and me." Light was bleeding at the side of his mouth. L's kick probably knocked some teeth out because this time he didn't hold back most of his anger. Light reached out and wiped the blood off his mouth which not was evident on his right hand.

"Boy's that's enough!" Chief Yagumi yelled stepping in between the two.

"There's no reason you guys should be fighting aren't we on the same team!?" Matsuda yelled, trying to calm everyone down. The rest of the officers agreed but this fight was beyond their control this time. Watari seemed officially nervous but a sudden idea sparked him mind and he dashed out of the room heading towards L's room. The two seemed to not even see Yagumi standing in the middle as if he wasn't even there. A clash of the two standing on top of buildings squaring off. With Light standing tall up in a shade of red and across from him L knelt on his knees but glaring with his blue shade. The two unmoving yet sending threatening looks to each other.

"What's the difference Ryuzaki? That's your paranoid and I'm not because I'm starting to think that you're crazy! You have no idea how much a pain that girl can be! How dare you insult me and say I don't care about someone! How many times do I have to say that I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki? Would you like to re-chain us again? I can go get the handcuffs if it'll make you stop accusing me!" Light roared, pointing at L despite his father being in the way. L on the other side of the room placed his left hand to his thumb and right foot on top of a chair to make it look as if he was thinking about Light's words, but was he? Probably not.

"Actually Light-kun that's not what I was going to say but your free to have your opinions about me but I'm really getting tired of dealing with your swishy mood swings. If you want me to stop thinking that your Kira how about you pick a mood swing and stick to it. It's pathetic, really. As for the difference at least I act real unlike someone who just has to be making everyone on their side all the time. I don't beg for it, if people want to go against me, fine, but that doesn't mean I'll lose because of it. I'm not a coward." L replied and he earned a fit of yells that said how could you say that, take it back, and you're wrong about Light! It really was annoying. Light was furious and kicked over L's beloved sweet tray cart. L looked dismayed. "Now that was unnecessary. They didn't do anything to you." L said, and silently mourned over the waste of good food.

"I should knock you out for being such a smart ass about everything L." Light-kun said and L shrugged, wondering if Light realized the true jerk was him. However Light did make a point he did admit he was a little rude.

"_You bastard…" _Misa's voice reminded him and L sighed, damn Light got him on something.

"Look I apologize for the comments but sometimes you have them coming and you know it's true…" L spoke up and just as Light was going to yell again but a new voice interrupted their fight.

XXX

"H-hey everyone, what's with all the yelling? Everyone s-should be happy! M-Misa is here to save the d-day!" Misa came wobbling in. She leaned on one of the new chairs for support. Misa wasn't as sick as before. For her skin was back to its healthy color wise state but her lips still trembled as she talked and when she walked her feet shuffled against the floor. Misa did almost fall over but Watari had caught her and helped her as a balancing guide to the others after all it was the least thing he could do for her after 

waking her from her nap. L's eyes were wide with surprise. Light went over to her side and she hugged him. "Light-kun, I missed you." She said softly and he did something no one expected of him. He rubbed the back of her hair and then her back while she was hugging him.

"I missed you too Misa." He told her and she released the hug and tried her best to smile. She turned in L's direction and chief Yagumi quickly moved out of the way so she could get a good look at L.

"Ryuzaki-san, just what the h-hell is going on?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips, glaring. L sighed, now Light had managed to turn the beauty on him as well.

"I can explain Misa-san, everything just got a little out of hand." She took a few steps toward him and tripped but L caught her easily.

"Why don't you start e-explaining…?" She reached up and stroked his right cheek with her index finger and showed him it. There was blood on it. "This b-blood right here, where d-did it come from?" L pointed at Light and Misa whirled around and gave the evil eye back to Light. Light raised both hands up to avoid getting demolished by an angry sick female. She noticed every little detail however. Especially the blood on the side of Light-kun's face. "Why are you bleeding as well?!" Misa shouted in disbelieve and Light told her Ryuzaki did it. Before she could turn around and bonk him for being an idiot L quickly told her he retaliated because he hit him first. Misa looked between the boys as they fought like little children. Now she knew how Light felt when he complained to Ryuzaki and her about fighting. She was sick and didn't feel like choosing a side because that would make matters worse. Especially if she professed her love to Light-kun after what happened earlier in the day. She ended up grabbing Light's right hand with her right hand and then L's left hand with her left and brought them together to shake hands. They both didn't like the idea and seemed more like gripping the other hand to see which would cry for mercy first due to the hardest grip. Electricity shot between the two and the lightning didn't seem to be calming the tension down one bit. "W-will you two just cut it out? You're s-supposed to be 

friends!" Misa yelled stomping her foot down and when they both looked at her she gave a warm smile. "Now how about a, ah, f-friendly get together? I'm really hungry." Misa pouted, placing her hands on both boys' gripped hands.

"Do what you want but I don't want to be any part of it." Light said, pulling his hand free and storming off with his father behind. L and Misa's hands were still entangled with one another. Misa looked sorrowfully at Light's leaving and shifted her gaze on L. They both exchanged looks that they had a lot to discuss. The other officers all left as well except Matsuda that is. He looked in the mood to speak with both. Watari was in the back picking up all the fallen chairs and sweets.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you two but we have a case to solve. I know how your telling us to act professional L but why don't you take your own advice?" Matsuda asked, shaking his head and left the couple to discuss the matters themselves. L released his hands from Misa and plopped to the ground getting into his odd sitting position. She gazed at the door wondering if she should go after Light. Part of her said that she should after all they were partners and they were going to rule the world together. That's what she wanted, or claimed to have want when she opened up the death note but now besides her a man that she had thought of as a perverted jerk looked so lost that it hurt. She was crying and he didn't dare to meet her gaze.

"Ryuzaki, what happened?" She asked, bending down to his level to look into his eyes. He seemed detached from the world. He didn't respond so she wiped away her tears and called his name again a bit louder. He looked at her briefly before going back into a trance.

"I let my emotions get in the way." He admitted, "By the way why the hell are you still here? You're sick." He told her and she wanted to bonk him for being an idiot. She was really fine now, sure she stuttered and wobbled but she wasn't dizzy anymore. She wanted to bonk him really badly but even she 

couldn't hit someone when their depressed. She reached out to poke his cheek but he caught it and squeezed tightly. It made her frown at his actions.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Ryuzaki? I'm not going to leave my friend alone here when he's hurting."

"I'm not alone, I have Watari." He said pointing his left hand back to the old man behind him who twitched at his name being called.

"I'm not here master L." Watari stated, and continued sweeping the sweets up.

"Then I guess I really am alone." L stated dropping his hand his back to his side. Misa smiled sheepishly at him, almost wanting to laugh at the small joke between the two but decided it was probably not the best time to do so.

"You know what I meant." Misa told him, and he stayed silent. "Come on let's see you smile." She nudged him softly in the ribcage but he did not laugh or smile or even a small lip curl. He only just stared into space. She wanted to give up; this negativity wasn't something she was used to. It weighed her down and she was usually light and carefree. L really was going to be the death of her. She pondered back on what Rem said on how her lifespan was dropping being with him. If she wasn't able to make him happy, they weren't made to be. Her heart dropped further than before and a depressed aura fell over the two.

"Are we really just friends?" L asked and Misa lifted her head and shifted a small glance to him.

"I don't know…" Misa told him, and now he looked annoyed more than depressed. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki." She said, and took a deep breath in.

"You only like him because he is your hero all for the wrong reasons." L told her and she gapped at him.

"How could you say that? Kira killed the man that murdered my parents!" She shouted and L blinked still staring off into the distance.

"Even so, eventually he would have been caught and prosecuted." Misa gave a disbelieving snort, and looked toward the podium to have something to look at instead of staring at the jerk beside her.

"Not everything works that way Ryuzaki! Not everyone receives the justice that you stand for!"

"That's because they are given a second chance to fix all the mistakes that they've done. Some deserve to get that second chance Misa. Some eventually become good people and some don't. It's understandable that you're so angry but what's done is done. I know what it's like wanting someone dead because my parents were killed as well and the murder was never prosecuted. I was so angry but there wasn't much I could do. That's why I swore into becoming a detective so I could catch murders like him and put a stop to them. However I never ever wished death on any of the people that I captured. I didn't want to stoop so low to how they dealt with someone they hate. I don't want you to end up like that. You're better than that and that's what I fought with Light for. I had to defend you because I'm tired of you devoting yourself to killing for him. Don't go down that path…" L told her, and she was speechless afterwards. So many thoughts running through her head. He finally turned to her and took his hand in hers. "Please don't Misa. You can still have your second chance. Help me on this case. What do you say?"

XXX

End of chapter three! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As for L's parents that really didn't happen to them. In fact I don't know what happened to them other than that their dead but I thought it would be better to make Misa understand that she doesn't need to kill people to be happy. As for her decision, you'll see next chapter! Also Sorry for the OOC-ness! Thanks for Reviewing again!


	4. Forth and Back

Hey again I wanted to lighten the tension with a nice cute fluffy chapter to make up for it. I hope you'll like it, I giggled so much when I was typing. I even had to pause get something to drink and then come back to finish because it was just so hard not to laugh. Anyways I tried to space out it out a bit more but I can't figure out how to make it double spaced. I feel mentally impared. I type double spaced so when I saw that it doesn't come out like that in fan fiction I was like blah. So hopefully it came out better for you Astrogirl and thank you for the love. Also I wanted to thank product of a sick society for forgiving my OOC-ness and I'm glad you think they are a surprisingly cute couple. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or anything for that involves it.

CH4: Forth and Back

Misa didn't know what to say. She had devoted herself into being Kira's helper of evil intentions. She swore she wouldn't let L get to her but after their kiss she felt as if she had skipped parts of her life that she couldn't go back and fix. The Death Note wasn't capable of taking back the deaths of people. Misa couldn't erase the names she had written down and she couldn't go to those families of the people she killed and ask for forgiveness.

Misa blinked once, twice, maybe three or four times at the boy holding onto her hand tightly. He had the same past as her but he went a different direction. She was running from her past and helping Kira was a way to accept it. She was avenging her parents but they were never the type of people that wanted blood on their daughter's hands.

She could make up for it and confess to L everything about the Note book but then she would be betraying Light. She was afraid of Light as he was stronger than her at getting things done. He had the mind power that she couldn't keep up with. Things didn't process as quickly as it would for someone like Light.

Misa gave L's hand a squeeze, maybe she could join L. Maybe she could make L her boyfriend and repair the crimes she committed by putting in her knowledge. He raised her hand and kissed it, she felt nervous but happy when he did so. Maybe she could outwit Light. It was possible if she had her eyes again. Rem always said that's what made her stronger.

"I suppose so…" Misa answered a bit shaky, she still wasn't sure where this would lead her but she didn't have the heart to tell him no. Not after how he's cared for her, how he stood up for her, and how he promised her to be by her side. He could have shoved her aside and exposed her to the others as the 2nd Kira but he didn't. He was silent about it and kept the burden of falsely accusing people when he was actually spot on.

L quickly pulled her into a hug; she hadn't expected it and ended up burying herself in the crotch of his neck. It was nice to be hugged and actually feel wanted. She had hugged Light more than enough times and the only time he's ever hugged back was today. She admitted she was shocked but the tension in the air made her understand that he didn't do it because he loved her rather just to prove a point.

Her stomach felt like it had butterflies fluttering around within it and she gazed up to see Watari standing over head. She became rigid because he must have heard her talking about Kira. He would tell on her and she would be prosecuted and killed! Misa paled and L as if sensing her distress released her and turned to see Watari behind. He had finished cleaning most of the area and now was standing looking down at Misa in deep thought.

L knew she was scared and whispered sweet words on how Watari wouldn't tell a soul. They were on the same team, and L thought of him like a father when he was in the orphanage. There was nothing she was to be scared of. Watari held out his hand to the girl and Misa was hesitant but grabbed hold of it. Watari pulled her up and then she and Watari helped L up. The old man's eyes were glistening but they were warm and promised her that he would keep her secret in a silent agreement.

"Now how about that lunch you were talking about Misa?" L asked and before Misa could reply her stomach rumbled loudly on cue. Misa turned crimson and tried to look away as they snickered at her. "Well Watari it seems Misa's stomach agrees on having some food." L said still chuckling. Misa observed him. His laughter was truly unique. He always appeared so serious when it came to talking that when she heard him laugh she almost felt like she was seeing another side of him and it wasn't bad. In fact she liked it even more so.

"I believe you are correct master L." Watari replied, holding the door open for Misa and L then told them to go on ahead, he still needed to dump out the fallen food. Misa watched as Watari closed the door behind them and went off in a completely different direction wheeling a plate of crumbs, a pan, and brush in his hands. L rubbed his hands in delight.

"I can't wait to get some sweets." L expected Misa to hit him for such a comment but she strode besides him with her hands behind her back. Instead of hitting him she hummed a soft tune and while he watched her she looked even more elegant. "I wonder should I get a strawberry or should I perhaps try some truffles today?" L asked and Misa turned to L with one of those sneaky smiles he didn't like.

"I thought you already had the best sweet already? So why would you need to eat anymore sweets? Or should I re introduce you to the taste so this time you won't forget?" She asked, still smiling. L blushed and Misa saw it she laughed and ruffled his hair. "You should blush more, it makes you look adorable." L scowled at her and she laughed louder still ruffling his hair with her fingertips. He would have snatched her hand to make her stop but why bother? It felt nice but if anyone saw them like this there would be hell to pay. "Well if you must be serious about eating sweets then I suppose we could settle for some cake." Misa said, now trailing behind him because she was having fun playing with his hair.

"I thought you didn't like sweets because they're bad for you or something?" L asked and Misa released his hair just so she could beat him to pressing the button for the elevator which she did. She placed her hands back behind her again and turned to face him leaning against the wall. "I did say that and it's true that sweets are bad for me but…" Misa extended her right index finger making a one kind of gesture. "I will make this exception just once." Misa said, giggling. L made an 'hmph' noise, closing his eyes and placed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Are you sure it's just this once because if you're going to be with me I see a lot more sweets in your future." L calmly stated and opened his eyes to see Misa left eye twitching. A look of horror plastered on her face. Maybe he went a bit far. "I was only kidding."

He earned a hard bonk on the head afterwards. He regretted even teasing her about it when she started giving him the silent treatment with her arm crossed over her chest. She could burn a hole in the elevator door glaring at it. Her left hand pressed the elevator button over and over because she was annoyed. "You're just being mean now just so you know." He told her and she started giggling again.

It was like music to his ears. He was off the hook. The iron doors opened too and the both stepped inside and Misa once again beat him to hitting the floor button. She did a little victory dance and L just stared at her oddly. She danced around him and ended up behind him. He didn't know she was actually plotting something to get him back. So when she grabbed hold of his shoulders he knew that he was in trouble. Misa had that smile again, he couldn't see it but he knew it was there and before he could prepare to defend against it she broke him. Misa pressed her chest into his back and whispered into his ear,

"So is this the part where we make out and have lots and lots of sex?" Misa giggled and L froze, he was brighter than any red in the world. She was on a role today but that just his brain shut off from there. When L wouldn't respond, Misa blinked and walked around to see his face.

His eyes were wider than ever, his cheeks crimson, and his mouth was so wide she figured it would slide off his face and hit the floor because he looked so happy. "Ryuzaki, are you alright?" She asked and received no verbal response not even a movement. She waved a hand in front of his face and he still didn't move or blink. "I was just joking, Ryuzaki!" She yelled blushing, realizing he was probably imaging such a scene.

Now it was her turn to heat up. "RYUZAKI!" She yelled into his ear and still nothing. She crossed her hands around her chest and tapped her shoes against the metal flooring underneath him. Misa stared at him again still no movement. Nothing, he was gone into his other world.

She glanced at the wall and then at him. "I knew you were a pervert." She commented and decided maybe she would take this joke a bit farther to teach him a lesson about staring off in space when you have a very evil woman next to you. A few moments later the elevator door opened and Misa walked out without L because he was still, yeah.

XXX

The doors closed again and after about six minutes L finally snapped out of his fantasy. He looked around for Misa and realized that she was gone. He felt confused and also cold. He lifted his left arm to nibble on his thumb but as he did the contact felt off. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"Where's my shirt?" His hand had rubbed against his chest. He was shirtless but not pants less, which made him feel a little bit better. He then looked at the floor and discovered a dark blue top on the ground, picking it up with his right hand and hanging it before his eyes. "Isn't this Misa's shirt?" He asked and then realization struck him.

She stripped him of his shirt and probably was wearing it but that wasn't what bugged him. He had missed the actual Misa, taking off her shirt. Then he examined the piece of clothing and blushed. What would people say if they saw him holding her shirt with him being shirtless? Oh damn! L smashed the elevator door, luckily for him no one had got on the elevator while he was in his daze and he actually stayed on the floor so the elevator doors quickly opened up. L quickly scurried out and looked down the left hall way. Then looked to the right and there standing against the wall sat Misa with a smile played on her lips.

"Took you long enough you pervert." However he didn't register her words, he was too busy admiring the curves that now showed from under his shirt which she looked damn good in might he add. Misa knew that look he was about to go off in another one of his trances so she snapped in front of his eyes making him slowly look at her. He had his smirk on, and was nibbling his left thumb. "Ryuzaki, focus."

He numbly nodded, and told him to turn around. He did so, and she checked to see if anyone coming. Nope no one in sight. "Don't you dare peek unless you want to die and you know I can make it happen." L gulped, and didn't dare to turn especially knowing she was the 2nd Kira. Pissing her off was a definite no, no. She threw his shirt at him which it hit him on the head.

So abusive, he thought and he handed her shirt without turning around. She took it with small thanks, and slipped it back on. L retrieved his fallen shirt and put it on. Wow…It was a lot warmer in his shirt all the sudden. It was like he had his warmth and her warmth combined into it. He knew from that moment on this was his new favorite shirt. "Shall we go eat?" She asked letting her hand out to him. He nodded and took her hand. She started humming again and L tried to hum the same beat but he kept messing up and Misa laughed at him again yet this time he laughed too.

XXX

Lunch was fun, the two partners sure didn't act their ages when eating. Misa had started a food fight just because when she accidently managed to drip some icing on her. L offered to lick it off and she called him a pervert and that's how the war began. Misa picked up her cake and smeared it into L's face. Then she asked him if he wanted her to do that favor for him instead. She was pulling for the fact he might blank out on her again so she could escape but her face got a chunk full of his chocolate cake.

"There are the sweets I promised you." L told her and Misa laughed at his joke for a bit till Watari wheeled in a tray of weapons. Normally it would be called goodies but Misa scrambled up and picked up a carrot cake and tried to nail L with it. He dodged and scooped a vanilla ice-cream cake. Misa freaked and tried to get behind Watari but L was too good to let her escape. He aimed for her legs and Misa squeaked a surprised gasp when cold hit her left leg.

"You jerk Ryuzaki! Don't you know it's wrong to hit a lady!" She screeched and L had an amused grin on his facial features.

"What lady I don't see any?" He asked and made his hands into binoculars to scope around the room. "Nope no ladies around here." Misa made an 'UGH!' noise and clenched her fists. Watari dropped a tray in front of her it was a bowl of chocolate pudding. L looked nervous when he watched as Misa dipped her hands into the bowl Watari was holding. He couldn't see the contents but he knew it was bad day to be him.

"Watari I thought you were on my side." L pouted, and Watari simply shrugged.

"I am but I am just balancing the scale master L." Watari replied and Misa smirk turned vicious and L wondered if Watari just screwed him over for the fun of it.

"Why thank you Watari. You're too kind." Misa said and Watari told her it was his pleasure to help a damsel in distress. L knew Misa was no damsel in distress after the stunts she had been pulling left and right on him. In fact if he had been more focused on watching Misa's movements rather than pondering about damsels in distress he could have avoided the pudding but he didn't. "I win again! I love this day!" Misa cheered jumping up and down and clapped while Watari smiled at the young girl that was full of energy. L quickly recovered but didn't retaliate because he was too busy licking the fudge off his face and fingers. It was so good!

"Go on and have your victory, I got the good stuff over here." L muttered under his breath. When L was done with his sweet eating momentum it had seemed that Misa had calmed down as well and she was helping Watari clean up around. Her face still had an assortment of cream marked on it.

"Ryuzaki, come help clean up." He didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed a towel from Watari and the three cleaned the room. Misa went over and tried to help him wipe off the smeared chocolate on his face but when he mentioned how cute she might look in a maid outfit it didn't happen. In fact she said shower and stormed off. Watari rested his chin on the top of his broom and shook his head in shame.

"You really need to learn how to talk with women master L." L had to agree with that statement as well. He was a detective and didn't have much a lot of romantic moments happen in his life till now. Talking to women was really hard for him. Sometimes he said the right things and then other times he ended up getting hit or being called a pervert. L scratched his head and Watari told him not to think too much about it.

"Thank you Watari for being here with me through this journey." L told him. Watari was an honorable guy and L was proud that he had him around to keep him company during the times when there was just him and his work. Watari shook his head and patted around the table to push all the chairs back in underneath.

"Don't mention it master L, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have waited years for this day to come. The day I could finally make fun of you for having a girlfriend." L frowned at this and Watari shed a couple more laughs. "Master L if I may, I suggest you go take a shower you look as if you are a chocolate bunny." L tilted his head and repeated the words chocolate bunny.

"I'll go do that…Thanks…I think." L said and retreated to his own room so he may take his own shower. Watari watched his master disappear and smiled.

"Makes an old man like me proud to see his 'child' growing up."

XXX

After getting cleaned up, Misa decided instead of looking for L she should go confront Light. The problem was she had no idea where he had gone to so the best thing idea of where he might be is the computer lab where they spent most of their day. The task force wasn't around maybe they had gone home and had other things to do. She was sure they would be back to being busy bees when L started working again.

At least she was right about her assumption because there Light was typing away furiously. She approached him carefully not wanting him to turn and yell at her. He heard her though and turned to face her. He was still angry it was very clear when he faced her because his eyes were narrow and almost steely. It sent shivers down her spine and she wished Rem was here to protect her in case he decided to lash out on her.

He didn't calm down when he saw her he looked even angrier and her guess was because of the argument that took place between he and L. "What are you up to Light-kun?" She asked trying to not sound frightened.

"Trying to figure out how to prove to that bastard that I'm not Kira." Light said, and wheeled his chair around and began to type again. Mina sighed knowing it wasn't possible for him to find that answer since he really was Kira and she was his accomplish. "I'll clear both our names and we'll never have to see L again." Misa mind twisted and an image of the old Kira appeared to replace the one standing in front of her name.

"_I thought you said you were willing to die for me?! I need you in order to kill L!" _

"You won't find it." Misa repeated louder and Light stopped and questioned her meaning. "You won't find any information that can disprove that you're not Kira, because you are Kira." Light sunk into his chair and stared at Misa with disbelief.

"What did you just say?" He asked, and this time he tried to clear out his ears to make sure he heard that right. Misa took a deep breath in and a breath out. Maybe she shouldn't just tell him yet and wait till she had her note book back. That way she gained all of his memories and he would gain some in return it was a fair share deal.

"Nothing never mind Light. I hope your search turns out well." Misa said, and turned to leave but Light darted out of his chair and caught her wrist tightly in his grip. She hissed at the pain but he paid no heed.

"Did you just call me Kira?!" He asked her and she told him no and they both became surprised when he slapped her. Misa held her cheek, and felt like she was going to break down any minute. "Misa…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Misa knew that somewhere deep inside the Kira that had been buried due to missing memories retaliated. He was chained away by this new Light-kun but he still had that will to act against her at least.

"It's okay Light-kun. You're just stressed out and I was angry at you because of what happened with you and L. So I called you Kira out of anger. I'm sorry too." Misa apologized, but didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes.

Light nodded accepting her apology this day was really bad. Probably one of the worst's days that he's encountered. L's words were beginning to sink in about how he doesn't treat Misa like a girlfriend at all morel like a burden if anything. That was the thing though Light didn't have any romantic feelings towards her and couldn't remember how they met up or how she ended up as his girlfriend for that matter.

"Misa, how did we meet?" The question made Misa blink and she didn't want to tell him that she was the 2nd Kira. That she found him and the two of them did a number of things to get themselves known well. She would have to make it up. Misa scratched the back of her neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you see you took the wrong train one day and ended up in the part of town that I lived in. I saw you and I helped you find your way back to your house and then as a thank you – you took my first kiss." Misa said quickly. She was rubbing the back of her neck like she was trying to create fire or something. She begged to god that this Light would accept her terrible lying skills. Light's face was blank but he gave an,

"Oh yeah I remember that day. You looked so pretty in that outfit I couldn't help but kiss such an angelic creature!" Misa felt sweat drip down her forehead. How could he remember a day that she made up? What a liar, but the way he complimented her she wanted to believe it. He certainly was a ladies' man.

"I actually wanted to ask you something Misa, it's fairly important that you answer me." Misa tilted her head and rubbed her cheek slightly worried how his eyes darkened.

"S-sure, what do you want to know?" Misa said, and Light released the tight grip on her wrist. Misa felt relieved; perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Do you by any chance love L?" Misa's eyes grew into saucers. She couldn't tell him she even liked L because if the other Light was inside him somewhere. What would he do when he heard that she had been treating L like a new boyfriend?

Two figures appeared on her shoulders. The angel Misa and the devil Misa stood ready to help her in her dilemma. The angel Misa played her harp and then paused to tell Misa to tell the truth. It would be only a matter of time before Light figures out the truth. The devil Misa poked Misa with a small golden-like pitchfork. This Misa instructed her to lie if she valued her life. Misa chose the latter option.

"What, you're joking right?" Misa questioned and she even fanned a - you got to be kidding me gesture. "You're the only one for me Light-kun. Misa Misa only likes you and no one else!" Misa chirped a little too quickly but Light was defiantly slower at catching lies than his previous self.

"Oh because I was going to tell you if you did like him, you can go ahead and be his girlfriend." Light told her and Misa waved her hands around.

"No way Light-kun, I would never end up with Ryuzaki. He practically hates me." Misa lied and flash a smile to cover over it. "Yeah he hasn't shown any affections toward me yet, not one bit."

By now she was lying out of her teeth but Light seemed convinced it was like god was on her side today. Light nodded and thanked Misa but told her he still thinks L liked her. "That can't be possible; he's the opposite of me, monotone, not talkative, weird eating habits, and just odd the way he sits you know?" Misa said laughing and inside her mind she was apologizing to L about saying that.

He wasn't at all monotonic except when he was serious about something. He did talk too but usually it was witty and perverted which she didn't mind. The weird eating habits was cute too, he was just a little kid and overzealous on sweets, nothing wrong with that. If sitting the way he sat made him think better that was fine with her plus she had plenty of schemes in mind how to push him over just to annoy him.

She liked L and she didn't want to change him one bit. Light was laughing in agreement to her; she couldn't blame him when she first met L her mind said whoa, what a weirdo but it grew on her.

"Well that's true Misa but you know opposites are common to attract each other." Misa smiled, oh how she knew that was true.

"No way Light-kun that just a myth, things don't always happen like that. In fact two of my friends are opposite and they hate each other."

"Even so the way Ryuzaki defends you is almost as if you were his-"

"Friend, Light-kun, he only thinks of me as a really close friend and I know it sounds hard to believe how he acted but L isn't the type of person who has many friends. I blame his work more than anything so that probably why he was being so protective. He doesn't want to lose us now that he finally has some. So it's perfectly normal that he defended me don't you agree?" Misa said, putting her arms behind her head, "I'm sure he'd do the same for you if anyone was threatening you."

"That or he'd just tell them to run away because I'm Kira and I could kill them." Misa burst into a fit of laughter. She could imagine him do such things too. She could imagine herself using that as a threat as well.

"I'm sure Ryuzaki-san has his reasons for blaming you…" _because you are Kira. _"You just got to hang in there and once we catch Higuchi your name will be cleared." _Good luck with that one, Light-kun. _

"Are you sure you don't like him because you like to defend him a lot more lately then you used to." Light asked with a suspicious glance and Misa's smile dropped. She started fidgeting but quickly thought of an explanation.

"Just repaying the favor since were friends Light-kun. He defended me so I defended him. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Misa replied and Light-kun turned to sit back into his chair.

"I see…" He commented and Misa took a step back and decided it was time for her to make an exit.

"I guess I'll be on my way then Light-kun. Good luck with your searching." She prepared to go but stopped when she heard him speak again.

"Okay but know I am sorry about slapping you, it was never my intention…" _Maybe not yours but it was the other Light's intention. _You're my girlfriend and I want you to be at my side always." _I can't promise you that Light. Not anymore._ Misa turned to give a small smile and replied,

"Of course Light-kun, you know I care for you." Light spun his chair around and the sound of typing echoed throughout the dark room once more.

"I'll hold you to that Misa, till the very end." He sounded almost nostalgic but Misa's fake smile cracked luckily his back was turned on her by now.

_I hope you don't because I know when the time comes I won't be on your side. Perhaps if I hadn't accidently kissed L in that hall and discovered there was another way for me to go on about things maybe I'd be by your side but I highly doubt it now…_

XXX

End Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! I was just having fun. With it pure fun! I could go for some Ice cream now ever had one of those ice cream sandwiches those are my favorite! Anyways getting close to the end of the first day and it's going to get a little more serious. I'm sorry but that's how life is sometimes. Le sighs. Thank you for reading. How was that line spacing too? I'm not sure If I'm doing it right. hehe.


	5. Dance with Me

Hey again! I'm back with the 5th Chapter to this story! I have to say, while I was writing this chapter I got alerted when you two reviewed which was good because that meant I could reply back a message. After I made Light slap Misa in the last chapter I started cursing him and then I realized I made him do that so I silently pray for his forgiveness.

I'm really glad you guys liked the fluffy part. Thanks so much for reviewing, Makes me want to continue. Happy thoughts!

Btw Toya1255 I don't mind really, reviews, like I said makes me all happy inside and I get all super inspired. So yeah don't worry about it. Just I got to admit typing and then hearing my email box go nuts with mail I fell off the chair because it scared me but I'm good. It made me go happy afterwards. So yeah – let me not keep you waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything relating to it.

CH 5: Dance with Me

It certainly had been an eventful day and looking outside into the sky to see a vast sea of stars shining above made Misa feel relaxed. The wind blew lightly against her blonde strands while Misa sat down looking up at the stars. After talking to Light she felt that she needed to be alone and decided to go to the farthest place possible from the others.

Her legs hurt from climbing a long line of stairs but it was worth it. She could have taken the elevator but she thought that someone would wonder who would go to the roof of the building and head up after her. She was star gazing watching as the brightened star filled sky above her twinkled in a way to wave her hello. Misa smiled and raised her own hand to greet them back. It was silly but appropriate, it's not like anyone could see her.

An image of Light appeared in her mind and her hand dropped back to her side. The day was close to ending and that would mean one more day of freedom before the task force, and L went to put their plan into action.

Her memories would return fully and all those people she killed would come back. Their names taunting her in her death note. Those blood red letters that leaked over dozens of people. The old Misa's sadistic grin ready to pick up her ball point pen and with a flick of a wrist she would dispose of another person. All of those images would re emerge; Misa pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed heavily.

Mina's eyes reverted back to the skies was there really a hope for her to exist after everything she did. It was hard to tell considering the nightmares she would be facing soon on. She had to plan about how she could possibly fool the real Light when he was back. Mina groaned and got back on her feet and circled around the roof tops until she got dizzy and collapsed on the ground on her knees. She knelt like that and cupped her hands raising them to her lips.

Misa prayed silently for forgiveness to the heavens but no reply came. Misa didn't expect them to answer. After all, she did things before for her own selfish intentions. Misa sat back down on her rear again and placed both hands behind her back to look for a shooting star. She did see one so she quickly shut her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish that I had a happy ending. _Misa giggled. _L would be my very handsome prince charming. _She tried to picture L in a royal outfit with a crown and a cape. Misa burst into a fit of laughter that she held her stomach and kicked her legs but the fun didn't end there. She quickly stood up and posed herself into a position like waiting for her grand entrance. She closed her eyes and tried to picture a ballroom of golden tile and chandlers' over head but instead of lights to use to brighten the room there were actual candles instead.

She would enter from the main hall wearing a red satin dress and followed her dream self on the roof top to stand exactly in the middle of the ballroom. Her eyes still closed she opened up her hand as if waiting for her prince to take it. "May I have this dance?" She asked still giggling but kept her composure and waited for the ghostly image of L to take her hand.

The two of them danced and the sound of violins soon entered her mind. His hand around her side and she scorned him telling him waist up or he'll get a beating. The ghost L didn't answer he was too busy trying to look at her footing, since apparently he couldn't dance as a ghost either. Misa sighed and whispered him to follow her lead. It was fun and she even twirled herself around and then twirled back but the twirl had been a bit too much and she found herself on the ground on her rear again.

A familiar laugh echoed along with hers, Misa looked around to see no one but she knew better. "Rem, I know your there." Misa spoke out and there appeared Rem floating out from inside the wall she was leaned on her back which faced the ground and her hands were behind her head. She almost looked as if she was sleeping on top of a cloud.

"I never get tired of watching your peculiar moments. After watching you earlier this morning with that man L, I knew that I would be seeing a new side of you." Rem spoke in her normal monotonic voice. She still hadn't looked at Misa rather her right clawed foot rotated around in circles. Misa smiled and she walked over to Rem until she was standing a bit off to her left side.

"I'm glad that you're getting your laughs in but seriously what's the update on Higuchi?" Misa asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot to seem impatient. Rem lowered her body still in the same position but till she was able to turn her head and be in eye level with Misa.

"He's still the same disgusting man. He's been collecting pictures of you and hanging them all over his wall. I wanted to tear them down but then he would know it was me." Misa cringed, too much information. She had her cell phone off for a while and wondered how many miss calls she had from him. What a sick, old, goon, and to think his slimy, icky fingers all over her notebook. Misa clutched her body and shivered. She made a throw up noise and Rem agreed it was pretty bad.

"Never utter such horrid details to me ever again." Misa spoke still trying to melt the images of seeing Higuchi's perverted smile flipping through her photos.

"Forgive me Misa; he is just a disgusting pervert." Rem stated and Misa gave an 'hmm' sound and shook her head.

"No he is just a disgustingly, creepy, nasty, and an old horn dog that needs to get a life. He doesn't deserve such a wonderful title as pervert. That is reserved especially for Ryuzaki." Rem mouth twitched into a smile and she knew right away that Ryuzaki was L.

"Is pervert supposed to be a compliment now a days and I just happened to miss that little factor?" Rem asked, bemused by the entire deal. Misa snorted and whipped around to grab hold of the railing to look down at the massive crowd of ant like people moving around and the cars just scattered lights below.

"Not really but that's what I call him." She received an 'ah' from Rem.

"That's not very nice." A new voice came and Misa did a double take when she saw it was L with his left thumb under his lip. He was standing slouched like usual and approached her not even realizing that he walked right through Rem. "By the way who were you talking to or is it a hobby of yours to do so because then I would understand. Otherwise I'd suggest you go see a doctor."

She tried to bonk him but he caught her hand and spun her back toward Rem who floated up to avoided being walked through. Misa stumbled to regain her footing and huffed in L's direction.

"For your information I was talking to Rem!" Misa snapped and he heard him mumble something about her being too old for imaginary friends. Her face flared at that comment. "She's not imaginary!" Rem was now sitting up and had her hands in her lap. She raised a brow.

"Misa, what do you think you're doing?" Rem asked. "He can't see me remember and you're supposed to be keeping me a secret from people, remember?" Misa clenched her teeth and shook in her angry and snapped her head toward Rem.

"I know that but I trust Ryuzaki and I'm planning on telling him everything." Rem looked shocked at this and floated back down till she was standing in front of Misa meeting her glare.

"If L finds out about everything the plan won't be as efficient." Misa rubbed her temples and nodded to Rem's claim.

"What if I said I decided not to be a part of that plan anymore?" Rem stood in silent for a bit. L on the sidelines watched as the girl he had affections for shout at the air and people thought he was the odd one.

"Misa." They both called her name in union at the same time but she turned to face L halfway. Her left side of her body was facing Rem but her head and right side were facing his direction.

"What is it now?" She asked L, folding her arms over her chest and didn't realize that Rem had mirrored her image annoyed that she got ignored for the boy. L lips formed a line because he was trying to examine her to see if she had turned into another person. Or even search for a crazy split personality in her eyes but this was the same Misa.

"Planning on telling me what?" He asked, and wished he brought some tea with him. It would be quite relaxing to have if he was going to deal with a mental girl. Misa knew the look he was giving her and she didn't like it.

"I was going to you everything. From how we kill to what Light is planning to do and explain certain elements that come along with our gift for example," Misa turned back toward Rem who dropped her hands to her side and glanced back to Misa. Misa raised her right hand and poked Rem in the chest. "This is Rem." In L's view she was still pointing at air and he slowly nodded.

"Right, I think I'm catching on…Rem, is the empty space of air, right next to you." He spoke sarcastically and Misa thought she would be seeing red soon to the point of where angry fuming steam erupted from her nostrils. She wanted to pull out all her hair until she was bald. Rem placed a hand on Misa's shoulders.

"He can't see me until he touches the notebook."

"I know that Rem! I have to figure out a way that he'll believe me about you being here!" Misa yelled, stomping her foot against the roof top.

She glanced at L, the night's sky covered behind him along with the mirrored tops of some buildings. The wind gently pushed by and both L's and Misa's hair blew along with the draft. Misa closed her eyes and tried to relax imagining the wind picking her up as a feather and flying her around. "That's it!" Misa said, snapping her right fingers and a sly grin spread across her face. "Rem I hope you can fly really fast." Misa said as she bent down and started stretching her legs to make it look like she was about to run somewhere.

L questioned her actions, what was she planning to do? Rem had been wondering the same thing and as if to answer both their questions Misa busted into a sprint toward L. "Let Rem give me some wings!" Misa yelled as she used her right foot to use the railing as a stepping stone and jumped off the side of the building.

Both L and Rem eyes widened with alert. Immediately Rem went after her and L looked over the railing to see Misa taking the biggest leap of faith in a lifetime. Her legs would surely crack when they would hit the ground, or rather she'd just die. That's what would probably happen and L yelled her name.

Rem had swooped down her purple wings hugged her body so that she would come down at a faster rate than Misa. Of course Rem caught Misa and halted them in the air by spreading out her large wings and flapped them back up above. L felt his heart drop but it slowly reeled back up as he watched Misa float back up. She was leaning as if someone was carrying her bridal style.

Rem had a facial expression of pure agitation as she set the girl back on her feet in front of L. Misa turned to L with a giant smile. "Ta dahhh!" She yelled and bowed at her wonderful performance. When she lifted her head she was met with an ominous black aura which was L. Misa's smile faded and she gulped when he took a step forward.

His dark eyes already casting a look that said she was screwed and in for a death sentence. He wasn't frowning but his mouth certainly was twitching and he cracked his knuckles. Misa paled and took a step away from him and he kept coming closer. She kept trying to take steps back but found herself against the wall and his glare piercing through her as if she was an empty shell. Inside her mind chibi Misa was crying yelling scary! Misa tried to smile sheepishly at Rem to help her out but Rem's aura read dooooooooooooooom. Misa was sweating bricks now. She was really done for.

"Just what the hell were you trying to prove?" His tone was sharp and not something she had been used to hearing. He pressed her further into the wall until she was straight up against it.

"I h-had to prove to you that Rem w-was really there." Misa stuttered out, fumbling her fingers.

"Prove it by almost killing yourself?! There's other ways to go on proving it Misa! You could have gotten her to flick your hair or take off your shirt or something! Not jump off the side of a 30 story building!" Misa 'eeped' and lifted her hands to her chest as a way to signal she surrendered.

"Yeah but like I said I don't have that kind of brain power like Light or you. I only think of things then just act on them right on the spot R-Ryuzaki!" Misa whined and L raised his hand and Misa closed her eyes. She was frightened, no terrified of what he was going to do to her. How could she be so dense?!

That's when a small flick came to her forehead. Misa slowly opened her eyes to see L's dark shade staring back amused. That bastard had been messing around with her! She thought she was going to have a heart attack. Rem's laughter rung around the atmosphere, apparently Rem knew he was joking as well.

Misa eyes narrowed and she was going to open her mouth but L closed the gap and her eyes widened. His eyes were shut and he was kissing her pressed against the wall. Her whole body heat up again. Just as Misa was closing her eyes L pulled away and she whimpered.

"Consider that your punishment." L turned his back on her while placing his left hand in his pocket and raising his right hand up to put his thumb under his lips. He turned back his head back to meet her dazed blushing face with a smirk. His eyes dared her to speak but she didn't dare because she couldn't. She was speechless and couldn't find the words. All her mind kept telling her is that she liked his punishments… And she called him the pervert?

"You know what Misa; I take back what I said about this L guy. He's actually one of the first of many men that I can't call disgusting in fact I might actually like him." Rem stated and now Misa gave an audio gasp. Rem admitted that she liked a male? Was this a dream? Misa reached up and pulled on her cheek. It hurt badly because it still stung a big from the slap. Misa rubbed her cheek trying to ease the pain.

L had been watching how she had winched slightly a bit when she rubbed her cheek every now and so. He took a step closer and she had been too in tuned with a conversation with Rem to pay attention. It was a common fault among some women to be dragged into a conversation and not be able to keep sense of their surroundings. That was until a tingling sense of delight strung through her because L had his right hand was on top of her hand that rested on her sore cheek.

He received a small 'Eh?' from her but ignored it so he could get her to wrap her fingers with his hand. Misa did so, because he was now pressed against her again but now their hands were locked together. At least one of them was and it made her blush increase. L pulled his left hand from his pocket and stroked the other side of her cheek with his thumb. Misa's heart thumbed loudly.

"Who dared to lift a finger on you?" He asked silkily and Misa's heart rate came to a stop but quickly recovered as she tried to hide it with an innocent smile.

"What are you talking about? No one hit me." Misa whispered softly finding her words.

"Is that so…?" L murmured and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Mmh." Misa replied, and finally was able to close her eyes and kiss back but the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Misa pouted when L pulled away from the second time and tried to lift her left hand to pull him close but his left hand locked hands with her and now she was his captured prisoner.

"I think you're lying and thus no more kiss for you." Misa let out a gasp and he smirked. "If you tell, then maybe you can have another." Misa groaned, and his smirk only grew.

"You're a jerk." Misa breathed out and turned her head to be defiant. However since she turned her head she allowed her cheek to be shown to a very unpleased Shinigami. Rem had ported in front of her on her left side and examined her face carefully. Someone had defiantly hurt Misa. Rem was fuming.

"Tell us who hit you right now so I can write that prick in my notebook and make sure he's as good as dead in the next forty seconds." Rem demanded. Misa banged her head against the wall. She was losing her mind, ugh!

A part of her was just screaming to tell them after all L kisses are nice, and the other part said that Light did apologize so she shouldn't get him in trouble. Plus she couldn't let Rem kill him the way he was now. Misa decided to side with her angel side this time around.

"It's not important and besides I already talked to that person about it and it was an honest mistake." Misa replied, "Besides I Rem you're not allowed to kill anyone." Misa told the Shinigami and Rem didn't seem too pleased with this but respected her decision and nodded. She turned her gaze back on L and little sparks of heat started up again inside of her. She giggled and he just stared.

"Rem, I have an idea." L spoke up and both Rem and Misa blinked surprised that he acknowledged Rem's presence. "If you really are around then how about you assist me in getting Misa to talk." Rem raised a brow and Misa panicked in his grasp.

"No Rem, don't pay attention to anything Ryuzaki says! Do you hear me? You're my Shinigami! Remmmmmmm!"

Rem found herself in quite the position. Help free her master or help L out. She chose the latter option, this was interesting. She gazed at L waiting for him to give her an order while Misa continued to wiggle around in his grip yelled at her.

"Rem, would you hold her legs together so she doesn't kick me. She always tends to be a little abusive." Rem chuckled and did as she was told and bend down and grabbed hold of Misa's legs so that Misa couldn't move them. L was surprised when she stopped struggling, so there really was another being with them after all.

"You're a jerk for turning Rem against me. Just letting you know."

"So that means your one too right?" He asked and Misa blinked and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit curious how he came to such a conclusion.

"Well If I do remember correctly you turned Watari against me as well." Misa smiled sheepishly, she had forgotten about that little detail. So it seems the table had turned on her. She should have known he always has to win in the end.

She stood in silence waiting for his next move and she was shocked when he bent his head to the side of her neck and placed his mouth on it. She shivered at the touch in delight. "Saa…Let's see if you can resist this interrogation." Misa made a 'huh' sound but when his tongue slid across her neck she steamed up again. She started giggling with every lick. It felt so good but it was so bad because it was like torture. She just couldn't stop laughing. He continued to do so and her body continued to shiver from it.

"Okay, Okay! I cave! It was Light!" Misa said and both restraints released from her and Misa slide down the wall until she met the ground and held her right hand on the side of her neck cracking up. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"See it never fails." L stated and Misa continued to giggle from it. "I knew it was Light-kun but I wanted to test to make sure."

"You're so mean!" Misa breathed out and continued to snicker on like that for awhile. "You already knew and you did something like that!?" She started muttering words like pervert, jerk, and bastard in between laughs. Rem mused over Misa watching as her check shook from laughter.

Misa quieted down after a while but held her sides from the pain of laughing too much. "He didn't mean to hit me just so you know." Misa said in between huffs. Just because she stopped laughing didn't mean she had necessarily found her breathing pattern again. L seriously doubted that but Misa reached over and pulled on his left shoulder pad. "I'm serious. It was actually his other persona. The Light that's memories are being sealed away by his and my notebook." L sat down next to her on the wall; besides him Misa took a deep breath in and out as if trying to recompose herself.

"A split personality you mean?" L asked and Misa nodded, and folded her hands on top of her knees.

"Sort of but kind of like a minor case of amnesia. When Light touches my book again his memories will be restored a little bit. Mine on the other had will be completely restored since it's my death note."

"Death Note is what the notebook is called, correct." Misa gave a light nod. L positioned himself in his regular way of sitting and started nibbling his right thumb. "Dose Higuchi have his as well?" Misa shook her head no. "So where is it?" Misa shrugged, she couldn't remember.

"I don't know. My memory of where he put his notebook is a blur. Perhaps getting back my Death Note is the only way I'll be able to remember. That or ask Rem but Shinigami carry rules and she's not allowed to tell us." Misa explained glancing at L too sees him staring off into his world again but she knew at least he was listening to her this time.

"So how exactly did you lose your memory? How did you both lose it, I don't understand." L whispered and Misa thought back to when it happened. Nothing came up.

"It was when you were tied up by the task force and being monitored Misa. I had come to see you and told you the only way to get you out of this safety were to discard ownership of your notebook back to me." Rem said, trying to help her piece together the puzzle.

Her memories were still shattered and picking them back up to put them together again seemed almost impossible. Misa snapped at that memory and told L the very same thing that Rem just said.

L nibbled on his thumb and he had some tracing back in his mind. It wasn't hard to remember seeing Misa in a straight jacket. Her pleas of wanting to die still haunted him and he knew there was something different about her attitude.

"Mr. Stalker." Misa said, laughing finally remembering and L next to her frowned in reminder. He gave her an annoyed glance and she continued to laugh. "Can you blame me? I woke up tied down with a blind fold and you expect me to not think I was not kidnapped!?" L sighed and he muttered a small sorry. He rested his cheek on his right hand.

"I had no choice. If you were the 2nd Kira I had to make sure that you would confess under the circumstances."

"Kinky." She commented and he just started coughing at this turning red. "I was just joking!" L glared at her and she fanned him.

"Yes well, you wouldn't shut up so I had no choice."

"WHAT!?" She screeched and L thought he lost hearing for a minute there since he heard bells ringing in his ear.

"I was joking but I do have to admit that while you were throwing yourself all over Light-kun. I found you to be quite unattractive." That did it; he earned a hit over the head by a very pissed off Misa.

"I can't believe you would openly tell me that!" She yelled.

"We all have our faults Misa." He told her and she whined about how she didn't want to hear hers. L sighed but told her that he would stop and she huffed angrily. She bit her lip and started welling up tears. She turned to L quivering her lip.

"You thought I was unattractive?" She asked softly with tears threatening to fall. L felt a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"No…" He said and earned a squeal of joy as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad Ryuzaki! I was worried that I might have to throw you off the side of the building and just tell them you accidently fell off but now I don't have to!" Misa said giggling and L's eyes widened slightly. She released him and clapped her hands together. L reached up and scratched his face. He then looked at the ground and then back out to the skies. Trying to erase those words she just said to him.

"Perhaps it's time we turn in." L spoke not wanting to be out on the roof anymore with her. Misa yawned, but shook her head.

"I have one last favor to ask of you."

"I'm not jumping off the side of the building." L said quickly and Misa stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sure what he was talking. L just stared and the blinked.

"I didn't say a thing." He responded and Misa gave him an odd look but dismissed it with a shrug. "What were you going to ask?" He quickly added to cover his tracks. Misa outstretched her right hand to L.

"Did you know? It takes two to tango." L stared at her blankly and wind whipped by them. A throb of annoyance passes through Misa. "Ryuzaki dance with me." She demands making her desire clear and L nibbles on his thumb some more.

"You want me to dance?" He asked sounding amused. "I don't dance." He said and she retracted her hand to her chest and glared at him.

"Why not?" She asked, clenching her teeth.

"Is it possible for me to just watch you?" He asked trying to get off the subject of it. He really wasn't a dancer.

"Oh I see your just one of those people who thinks that dancing isn't fun? You're such a jerk Ryuzaki." L sighed and shook his head again.

"That's not what I meant; it's just that I'm not the type of person that dances at all Misa. Even if I did try to dance, I wouldn't consider you as my teacher because you're an abusive woman." L soon food himself implanted into the ground and Misa stomped off leaving him alone to pick himself off. "See what I'm saying, very abusive and now I'm probably going to end up being the bad guy in all this." He muttered and Rem shook her head at the poor guy.

Rem flew besides him and pat his back of course he didn't feel it. Only those who touched the note book would be able to see her as a person and feel her like one too but strangely she felt that he would see her soon. She wondered how he would react when he saw her. She couldn't wait.

XXX

Misa's got to learn to control that temper of hers. Maybe a good night sleep will make hr less cranky. I hope you all liked it. I had originally planned to stop the chapter after the first kiss but I decided I could add a bit more….Maybe clear some things out. So now L knows that Rem exists though he can't really see her or touch her. I like the idea of Rem and L teaming up versus Misa and Watari I don't know why. Ah well! Thank you for the reviews again!


	6. Skidding along the Lines

So I was thinking that I might have gone a bit too overboard on chapter 5? Or should I bump it to M? I had someone tell me that might have been over Teen so I don't know. You guys tell me okay? Oh and remember that serious business chapter I said was coming up? Well this is it so be prepared. BLOOD FOR BLOOD! Just ignore me.

Ch 6: Skidding along the Lines

L tapped his hand against the keys trying to get his head back into the game. Misa was gone, doing some photo shoot and Light hadn't confronted him either. Matsuda took this opportunity to tell him that he made his decision to be a part of the plan.

L was glad and returned to his computer desk. He had already begun setting up the arrangements of how everything was going to be settled. For example who was going to be stationed where? Wedy would be following behind Higuchi's car on her motorcycle while the others split into teams. Some would be stationed at Misa's agency to watch his movements and the rest would be waiting at Sakura T.V. Light, Misa, and he would be in the helicopter.

At first he was going to have it with just Light and him but since Misa was the owners of that death note she could be the best individual available on the scene for information. He didn't get the chance to pull her aside and get her to finish the explanation. He would just have to visit her by the end of the day. He continued to look toward the window to see the view outside. Scattered showers of rain fell down from the heavens and it made him wonder if the gods were crying.

"_My memories will come back once I get a hold on the notebook Ryuzaki and some of Lights memory will resurface too!" _

Yes, the gods were surely crying knowing that Light would find his way to get his hands on it. Even if it was just a little accident it would happen and L would have to be on his guard again. Even with only half of his memory Kira would still to be an adversary.

He wondered if he should contact the orphanage. His subordinates could team up with him and figure out a plan. Near would be his first choice, the boy was like a twin kid brother and then after him was Mello. Mello usually let his emotions get the best of him.

It was sort of like what L did a couple of weeks back. Perhaps he should go pay them a visit and that's just what he planned to do. L called for Watari to prepare the car and he simply shut off him computer. He reached for the door and it opened before he could get it. There stood Light, he stared down at L to meet in a mutual silence.

"Where are you headed?" Light asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going to ask a friend about what he thinks about the Kira case." L stated and Light scoffed at him.

"I should have known you had allegiances elsewhere. What are they a secret task force that you've been hiding all along?" Light asked, leaning against the door way for support and blocking L's way out.

"No, he isn't a part of a secret team or anything like that. You could say he's like a little brother is all."

"He sounds deadly if like you said he's a brother to you. You're not exactly an average person Ryuzaki." Light said, and L couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Thank you Light-kun. I feel the same way about you." L replied and Light chuckled.

"Oh? What exactly do you mean by that Ryuzaki?" Light asked with a small glint in his eyes. Something wasn't right about the Light he was talking to. He was getting those feelings again that always warned him he was in the presence of Kira.

"I just feel that you're not an average person either…You're the only one that I can share an actual intellectual conversation with. To me you are a true friend." _Also you have become my greatest enemy. _Light seemed pleased with this answer.

"That's good so you wouldn't mind if you took me along with you right? I would love to meet another version of you very much so. I think you owe it to me after all I was the one who introduced you to Misa so how about it?"

This scheming, these words, they were not the innocent Light Yagumi that teamed up with him the past few weeks. It wasn't Kira either, his words seemed sloppy but his mind plan seemed acute like a mix of both.

"_Light's alter ego is resurfacing so be careful Ryuzaki-san!" _

This wasn't good and he couldn't just tell him no because that would make Light even more suspicious and ask him more questions. Questions that would be a problem for him as Light might bring those answers up to the task force and then L would be the underdog again. That's exactly what the real Kira would want, to take him out, and hold the position as L.

"That's an excellent idea Light-kun. I'm sure my friend would be pleased to meet you." _I highly doubt it. _Light smirked and finally moved out of the door way.

"Just lead the way." L did so, heading down the hall but didn't see Light's growing grin with a flash of red streaked in his eyes.

_Yes please do lead the way L. So I can get Misa to kill the both of you when the time comes. _

XXX

Luckily for L Watari managed to understand the position L was under when he saw both Light-kun and master L appeared outside ready to be picked up.He could sense L's nerves when L entered the limonene and reached for the tea kettle.

L quickly poured himself a glass and Light-kun followed in without a greeting as well. He sipped his cup but as he had the cup upwards his eyes skimmed the top of the cup over into the driver's mirror. Watari met his eyes and quickly came up with a plan.

XXX

They had been stuck on the same scene for the last three days. Misa wondered if she'd ever get this over with as she pranced around the studio set in a white angelic dress. Officer Mogi followed close behind her not wanting her to try and escape from his sights again like before. Misa protested to his stalker behavior because she kept telling him she wasn't going anywhere.

The crew also seemed tired, they all had either a cup of coffee in their hands or talked in small groups about how to change the scene around to make it work out better. Misa danced around the camera man and then headed over to the male actor she was participating with. He had short orangish blonde hair, muscles, and a sharp accent that made it hard to catch his words. He was wearing regular clothing that consisted of a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

In the play that they had her working on the boy was a poor soul looking for his maiden that had died to protect him. She was the maiden that revived from the dead as an angel and came to his side and admit to him that she loved him with all her heart. Then they would embrace into a hug and seal it with a final kiss.

It sounded romantically wonderful but Misa would not kiss him. She refused to even par take in such an event. The management crew tried to tell her it was a 'fake' kiss and meant nothing but Misa would still reject the idea. The nerve of these people trying to make her do something she did not want to do.

The boy turned to her with a smug, he was a hot shot with the ladies in fact a few yards away from the scene behind a fence was a huddle of fan girls crying out his name.

"You looking mighty fine babe." He told her and Misa huffed.

"Don't call me baby, because Misa Misa is not yours." Misa snapped back crossing her arms over her chest. Sparkles from her dress began to fall off from the extreme movement. The boy leaned into his chair and snapped his fingers a set of trays of food appeared in an instant served by his staff.

"Yeah sure doll face that's what they all say." He replied and Misa gave a loud 'ugh' and glared at him. The director as if sensing the tension rushed over to the two.

"Now now Misa-san honey, calm down, we need you to be at 100 percent for the film and we really can't be here all day. The film industries getting tired of waiting for us to finish so could you please make amends with Tanaka-kun?"

Misa stared at the woman director like she was insane. There was no way in hell they were going to get her to kiss fish face over there.

"No I can't but let's get this stupid scene over with it so I can go." Misa gritted out and the lady clapped her hands together.

"Excellent! I will go tell the crew right away. Thank you so much Misa-san." The lady bowed and then turned toward Mogi handing him a bunch of dialog for the scene just in case and the rushed off to straighten the crew members out.

"I know you couldn't resist me for long cutie pie." Tanaka said and stood from his seat.

"Tch, if you think that I'm doing this to kiss you, don't hold your breath." Misa spat out and turned heel to get on the stage however Tanaka beat her to the stage while slapping her butt. Misa aura turned black and before she could claw his eyes out Mogi grabbed hold of her and waved his finger telling her no. Misa stomped her foot on Mogi's who dropped all the papers he held and followed behind Tanaka not even helping Mogi pick the papers up.

Misa ended up besides Tanaka and the crew turned back on the lights and the fan so they could produce the snow fall effect. The director headed up to the camera man adjusting her glasses and gave him the signal to start countdown. The backdrop behind them rolled down to make it look like there was a starry sky behind them full of hopes and dreams for them to be together forever.

The camera man stood from his seat raising his hands and signaling 5, 4, Misa un crossed her arms from her chest, 3, she put them to her lips in a prayer, 2, her lip curled slightly into a pout, one!

"Oh bright maiden you have blessed me with your presence! I am glad to see you again. Are you well?" Tanaka asked, taking a hold of her left arm and holding it to his chest. Misa faked a blush and turned to face the starry sky.

"I am now that I am with you again my love. I have waited generations for this moment to happen and I am pleased to say that god has granted me the chance to be by your side," Misa pretended to brush a tear away with her right hand. "I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed bringing herself back to face him with a warm smile that quickly faded. "However I do not have much time left because I am an angel and I have to return to the world above." Misa said lifted her hand to her head in dismayed as a bundle of snow whipped past her.

"No! You mustn't! I love you too much to let you go! I lost you once but never again my love…Please grants me this wish." Tanaka pleaded kissing her left hand. Inside Misa wanted to barf but on the outside she met him with a wonderful smile.

"I wish so much that it would be possible but alas...I am already fading…My love." Tanaka pulled her into a crushing hug and his hand slid down to her rear making Misa growl inwardly.

"Then you must let me kiss those delicate lips of yours one last time my sweet angel." Misa frown deepened and she released the hug with a fresh set of tears rolling down her face.

"Of course my love…It would honor me to do so…" Already Tanaka had closed his eyes and leaned his chubby lips to hers and Misa cringed. At that moment she noticed a black limonene pull into the driveway behind Tanaka.

_RYUZAKI-KUN!_ Misa mind yelled and Misa knocked Tanaka aside pushing him through the backdrop making a hole in it.

The crew all stared wide eyed at her and she lifted up her dress with her hands and skipped over to the limonene.

When she approached it the window to the front rolled down revealing Watari sitting there with a pleasant smile. Behind her a rush of crew members ran over to pick up the now unconscious Tanaka and the director held her head in shame.

"Good afternoon Miss Misa-san! You look quite stunning in that angel costume if I may say myself. When I saw you run over here I could have sworn I was in heaven myself." Misa blushed and twirled around to show him her dress.

"Thank you Watari-sama! You make Misa Misa very happy when you tell her that!"

"Actually I think what he means to tell you is that you more appear to look more like a she devil than an angel." Misa's happiness shattered at the comment as she stuck her body through the open window to see L staring at her amused.

"No one cares what you say Pervert!" Misa scorned and watched him frown. She sensed Light's presence besides L and smiled. "In fact I make a wonderful angel, ne, ne, Light-"Misa's words die as she glanced toward Light. Her entire world seemed to tilt off to the side and spiral.

_What is going on?? I feel scared…_ Misa's hands were gripping the window door. Her knuckled were turning white and shaking. _His eyes are red but only just a bit…Even so I can see it the other Light staring at me" _Misa swallowed and burst into a ton of laughter from her nerves. _Rem…I'm scared, please come here. I need you…_

"Misa..?" "Misa…?"

"Misa…?" Misa blinked and the world had managed to straighten itself out. Light had been calling her name, she didn't know how many times but she still answered with a,

"Hm?" Misa wondered what he wanted and pressed her body a bit more forward so he couldn't see that her hands were shaking from seeing him.

"Are you alright Misa? You seem pale." Light asked with concern and Misa tilted her head to the side.

"Of course Light-kun! Misa Misa is very glad to see that you have come to visit her!" Misa replied quickly.

"Ah, alright then I'm also very enthused to see you as well." Light calmly said in response.

_Calm down, calm down Misa! You must not let Light-kun discover how frightened you are over his appearance. Just breathe…_

"So, where exactly are you two planning to go, Light-kun?" Misa asked with curiosity after all Light-kun would never come by just to see her. A detour perhaps?

"No where really important. Just going to meet a friend of Ryuzaki."

"Ah, a friend ne?" She glanced toward L and flinched.

_W-why is he staring at me like that..? She flicked her eyes toward Watari and noticed he too was giving her the exact same look. Why were they giving her a silent plea? _

She turned to Light he had an innocent smile graced upon his lips. Though Misa was an expert at faking a smile so she knew he was plotting something sinisterly. It was obvious why they came here now; they wanted her to take Light off their hands.

"Mou! That sounds so boring!" Misa said in a sing song tone and removed herself from the window sill proceeding to the back of the limonene, opening the door.

She reached in and wrapped her hands around Light's left arm. "Why bother with such a boring thing when you can stay and watch me perform." Misa suggested happily.

"Eh?! No way Misa, I want to stay here and meet Ryuzaki's friend." Misa pursed her lips and frowned trying to make up loud sobs as if Light hurt her feelings.

"Nan de, Light-kun, why are you being so mean! Light-kunnnnnnnn!" Misa protested. "Mmh! I wanted you to come because the studio wants me to do a kissing scene and I don't want to do it with anyone else but you!" Misa squirmed her rear around and continued to try to drag Light out but he just wouldn't budge. "Light-kun, please save me my dear sweet prince!"

"Kissing scene?" Light and Ryuzaki both asked in union. Light's voice sounding surprised to hear it while L sounded more annoyed and gritted.

"Hai, hai, that's why I want Light-kun to come along! I much rather kiss him than that jerk Tanaka!" Misa whined louder and managed to finally get Light's left leg out of the car.

"Misa, you have been working with Tanaka in hundreds of films. How could you not want to work with him?" Misa felt a bead of sweat drip down her head but kept a smile in play.

"Light-kun, perhaps you should participate with this kissing scene after all she is your girlfriend." L reminded him, drinking his tea. Light's shoulders slouched at the comment.

"See, see, Light-kun even Ryuzaki pervert agrees that you should be with me!" Light sighed heavily but stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"Fine…Lets just get this over with." Misa cheered and hugged him tightly giving him a quick peck on his cheek. She ran behind him, placing her hands on her back.

"Yay, Misa Misa is so pleased with this!" Misa exclaimed and pushed him toward the set. Her eyes glanced briefly over her shoulder to stare past the window to see L's orbs watching them leave.

_You owe me big time for this Ryuzaki..._

XXX

Watari started up the limonene again and commented how that worked out quite nicely.

"Yes thank you for that Watari." L said, reaching over to the small marshmallow tray and placed one in his mouth. Watari shook his head and stared at the blonde hair female that introduced Light-kun to the crew with a smile plastered on her face.

"No master L, I believe the credit goes to that young girl's performance." He stated. "She is quite the partner, don't you think L?" L was thankful that she had played the part so well. Thank goodness she wasn't half as blunt that most thought.

"Yes, I shall give her my proper thanks later Watari." L said after he swallowed his marsh mellow. He pulled his legs up into his odd way of sitting and raised his thumb to nibble it. "Now take me to the orphanage please Watari. I need to discuss things with Near." Watari slowly backed up the car then shifted it into drive and rolled out back onto the highway.

"Of course master L."

XXX

It had been years since his last visit to this place, but when he stepped outside the limonene and looked up at the door he felt almost profound. He asked if Watari wanted to come but Watari declined and L understood it was for his own reasons.

L made his way up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened and there stood Mello. Mello's eyes widened and L gave him a brief hello. Mello quickly opened the door wide to let him in and L did so.

The door closed and a couple of memories entered his mind about how he was little. He used to sit always at the lunch table plucking up sweets and placing them into his mouth. Then he would quickly solve any problem in an instant. The man in charge of the orphanage would stare wide eyed at him and even faint sometimes. L would just stare at the puzzle bored as if it didn't please him for being a challenge. Nothing ever was.

Mello quickly ran ahead of him probably to tell the others of his presence. L paced himself down the wooden floorboards and entered an office room. Mello was talking to the director pointing at him in the doorway while a boy that sat on the ground slowly pieced a familiar looking puzzle he solved when he was younger. Near looked like a mirror image of him yet Near had white hair.

Near was trying to place a piece in but it wouldn't fit. He sat in silence casting out everything around him. The words Mello was saying didn't even register. He was too busy trying to figure out where the piece went. A hand reached over his shoulder and pointed at the spot. Near sat in silence and tried the spot out, it fitted.

"L, welcome back." Near said silently, knowing it had to be him. He shifted his eyes back to see his kneeling mentor. Near reached his right hand up and curled a bit of his hair in his hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Hey Near, that's no way to greet L!" Mello complained and both L and Near looked blankly at Mello. "L hasn't visit us in awhile and all you can say is 'What do you want to know?' like if L's only here for information or something." L raised his thumb to his lip.

"Actually, that's why I'm here…" L admitted and Near's lips twitched into a victory smirk. Mello shoulders dropped.

"Oh…So you're not here to tell us which is going to fall under you..." Mello trailed off sounding disappointed and L nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not ready for you boys to pick up legacy just yet. I was hoping to talk about the Kira case was all. I'm sure you both have paid attention a good deal to it." Mello made an 'hmph' noise and Near curled his hair a bit more.

"Yes, it seems as if Kira is taking a break though. There hasn't been kills lately," Near spoke and he continued working on his puzzle. "My guess is that you had something to do with that."

L lifted a puzzle piece to help Near but Near slapped his hand away as if telling him he didn't want to be helped anymore. L just made a small 'o' with his mouth.

"You would be correct on that." L replied, and the administer left to go find some food for L. Mello went around the table and plopped down in the chair and rested his legs on the table.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Mello asked in wonder.

"It's obvious he had one of his contactors' persuade Kira to stop Mello. I thought you'd be able to figure that much out." Mello twitched and he glared over at Near who continued to push L away from his puzzle because L kept trying to help him.

"What did you just say?!" Mello yelled, and Near rolled his hair in his hand and wore a smirk on his face. Near always managed to rile up Mello. They were always competing against each other but since Mello was the emotional one Near used that as his advantage to gain a smaller lead.

"Near is correct, one of my agents did go in and get him to stop killing for the time being to prove he is Kira. It's been working for the time being. Tomorrow we will set up a plan and I guarantee we will capture this Kira." L quickly picked up a piece of the puzzle and set it in and Near gave him a glare.

L just wasn't the type of person to not help someone. He knew Near liked being dependent but the true way to get things done is by working with others. This is what he wished they'd learn. If Near and Mello ever did work together perhaps they'd be at a level even greater than his but since they never let their differences aside the opportunity to see them together was unlikely. L sighed, which alerted both boys.

"Wait, I have a question L?" Mello asked, setting his legs down back under the desk and wheeling the chair underneath it.

"And I have an answer." L stated, waiting to see what Mello wanted from him but watched in humor as Near pulled the puzzle away to the other side of the room and began working on it again. Mello blinked but continued on anyways.

"How could you possibly convince Kira to stop killing you couldn't have gotten your agent to say, 'Please stop killing so we know that your Kira did you?' because that would seem really stupid of Kira if he fell for that." Near also wondered the same, he paused to hear what L had to say. L was nibbling on his thumb.

"I had the second Kira convince him, and she ended up killing someone to proof it. So naturally Kira fell in the trap wanting to team up with her." Near twitched and Mello slammed his hands on the desk.

"No way!" He shouted in disbelief. Near's puzzle piece snapped in two when he heard L's words.

"Her?" Near repeated, and L knew where this was going. "Don't tell me you've got yourself tangled with a woman L? Especially the second Kira. "

"Actually I have." L admitted and Near seemed annoyed at this. Mello raised a brow at the whole thing.

L involved with a woman, how the hell did that happen?

"I hope you know what you're doing. If you let your feelings go over what's important you might do something stupid like Mello." Near told him, pushing away the puzzle as if he wanted nothing part of it anymore since he broke one piece.

Mello hated when Near constantly reminded him about failing that one mission. After that everyone seemed to call him the emotional one but that wasn't true. He wasn't emotional; they were all stupid and wrong. Yeah, he'd show them one day. Then they'd wish they would appreciate him more.

"I assure you that won't happen." L replied back. "Misa hasn't gotten in the way in fact she proved herself to be an excellent help." Near stood and headed to the closet to open it up and reveal a toy box.

"Whoa! Misa, as in that super hot Amane Misa?!" Mello yelled, "Have you two done it yet?!" L nearly fell over but remained still. He just coughed, closed his eyes blushing, and then re opened them.

"No I have not 'done' her yet and don't plan to." Mello rolled his eyes and just leaned back into his chair.

"Boring." Mello said, whistling to himself at what a fine catch L managed to pick up.

Near had been ignoring the topic completely he pulled out a robot and then placed it on the ground. He turned it on and watched it walk across the room.

Just than the administer came back with some freshly baked goods but he had managed to trip on Near's robot and the three boys cringed as the man fell down and the cakes were sent rolling to the ground.

L frowned greatly to see wasted food. It bothered him a lot.

"Nearrrrrrrrrrr." The man gritted out and Near scratched the back of his head. Mello started laughing at the misfortune and L just continued to frown when he noticed it was a strawberry cake too.

Near darted out of the room and the man got up and ran after him. Mello continued to laugh and even fell out of his chair in doing so. L took a deep breath in; this wasn't going as he planned.

XXX

They finally took her out because she still refused to kiss Light. Even after they had spent an hour teaching him the script.

Besides when Misa did try to do the kiss Light didn't seem to keen on the acting part. So finally they got her to just say the lines with Tanaka and then 'cut' it and get some random girl to do the kissing scene in her place.

Misa sat in a chair next to Light with a smile on her face as she sipped her water bottle. Light besides her looked as if there was a rain cloud over his head. He was really pissed about not being able to go with L. Misa handed her bottle to Mogi and then decided to talk to him.

"Light-kun, thank you for staying here with me! Misa Misa just loves that you are here by her side. She feels very safe with you!" Light rolled his eyes basically telling her whatever. Misa frowned and huffed looking away. _Spoiled brat._

Since the scene had finally ended and the crew started packing up things. All of Tanaka's fan girls were free to flock over him. Misa was having a hard time trying to ignore the squeals and cheers that made a circle some ways across from her.

If someone did approach her for an autograph Misa would growl at them sending them yelping away over to Tanaka? "What's so great about that guy anyways he's just a smart ass." Misa spat out.

Light and Mogi raised a brow at her sudden attitude change. Misa quickly regained her composure realizing she was used to dropping it a bunch for L. "I mean Misa Misa does not like that Tanaka jerk at all! Misa Misa thinks he is so yucky, icky and nasty." Misa said sticking her tongue out at the giant crowd. Light chuckled at her as did Mogi.

"I didn't picture you wanting women all over you. Are you into women as well as men?" Misa looked shocked and insulted.

"I am not a lesbian Light-kun." Misa stated, crossing her legs.

Mogi smiled at her behavior. While he was annoyed to have such a stupid job as escort a girl around he at least had some entertainment whenever Misa had one of her 'episodes'.

"My mistake then, you could have fooled me how you kept wanting all that attention." Light said, shrugging his shoulders and hands then turning to meet Misa's frown.

"Misa Misa just wants some love to..." Misa pouted and Mogi patted her shoulder. She beamed a smile his way and drank some more water.

"I bet L would be more than happy to give it." Light said slyly and Misa blushed spitting out water all over the place.

A camera man took a picture and tried to run away. Mogi caught up to him and confiscated the camera before he could print a very embarrassing Misa image all over the world.

Misa felt two throbs of anger at Light. She picked up her chair all crazy woman like and looked as if she was about to do some serious damage to him. The police who had been around to keep the crowds in order rushed to her and tried to get her to put the chair down.

Light waved her off and told her he was only joking not suspecting that she wasn't angry just because he almost made a fool of her and rather that she was angry because he paired her with L.

It took them awhile but they got Misa to calmly sit back down into her chair again. The fans who had been all over Tanaka had disappeared afraid for their lives over the savage super star Misa Misa.

Misa was downing her fourth water bottle, Mogi, and a bunch of others kept bringing them to her to cool her off.

Light was moved to the other side of the room near Tanaka. Both of them seemed to be enjoying small talk with each other. Misa stared at them angrily.

_Figures that the jerks would get along! I can't believe how much I have come to hate this day! L better watch out because when I get him alone in a room, I'll make him pay for this, dearly. _

"Mogi more water now!" She demanded and Mogi quickly fetched her another bottle. _Just you wait L, your days are numbered. _

Misa burst into a laughter but it sounded evil and creepy so Mogi and the rest of all the staff members took a few steps away from her.

XXX

Chapter 6 – End! I hope you liked it considering It didn't have much fluff in it but don't worry its only the afternoon! L is coming back stressed and disappointed and he's going to have to deal with a raging Misa. Oh how fun. Right?

Please Read This: If I stop posting over the weekend. It's not because I have given up or anything. I actually know how the ending is going to turn out. I just wanted to let you know down south is Hurricane Ike.

He's a Category 4 hurricane and I might have to put up the shutters and head west for a friend's apartment. She doesn't have internet so yeah, she sucks, but when it does go away I'll try to update that is if my computer isn't dead. Thank you for the reviews! They do mean alot to me!

Thanks for being so supportive! 


	7. A Stand Still in Time

Hello again, as you can see this is a short chapter. I have my reasons though, so don't be too angry! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I was worried people would act negitivly toward my description of Near and Mello. I hope you like this chapter too. It's a gushing fluff factor! Might be a little cheesy too, but oh well. I likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or anything involving it. I also did not write the poem in here. That was written by John Drew as far as I know.

CH 7: A Stand Still in Time

It surprised Misa when she found out that L was out cold in his room. Apparently his day wasn't the greatest either.

The task force was missing again; apparently they were holding one last party because tomorrow who knew who would be coming out alive or dead. Light had gathered up his things when he came home with her, he told her that he wanted to go meet with them. He asked her to come but she declined. S

he ended up in the kitchen fixing up a cup of tea. She drank some of it and then paused. Her mind kept bugging her. She didn't want this day to end on a sad note and she didn't want to beat L up either. She stared down at the tea and smiled. Perhaps there was some hope yet.

XXX

Tomorrow would lead to many things. Apprehending Kira being one of them, so he thought he'd be a little happier about the situation however that meant the old Kira would return again. L groaned, and he rolled over in his bed staring up at the roof.

He blinked when he noticed a paper taped to the roof top. He didn't remember that being there when he fell asleep. It was dark in his room so he couldn't read the words. L pulled himself up and then stood on his bed to get a better look. The letter stated,

'I can't believe you left me with Light and then you fall asleep! You really are a jerk!' Obviously Misa had snuck into his room while he was sleeping. Not only did he feel stressed about the case tomorrow but now Misa was angry at him too.

L sighed, wondering if he should go back to bed. He pulled the note from his roof and then sat back down, crumbling it into his hands. L decided to throw it away when he turned to find the trash can it was gone but on his table still was a fresh cup of tea. He sent the crumbled note aside it and then took the tea without hesitation.

He noticed a note folded in an envelope under the cup it read, 'To Ryuzaki.' He knew it was Misa wondering what she would yell at him next. At least Watari had brought him tea to make him feel better.

He flipped the envelope around and his eyes slightly widened. It read in bold letters, 'I made the tea you jerk!' My, my, apparently she knew what he was thinking as well. He couldn't help that his lips that were once a frown curve into a thin line now.

He set down his tea and opened up the folded letter up close so he could read the letter in the dark. It read,

'You've brought me something; I thought had passed me by, a treasure so welcome, it's brought tears to my eyes. For each and every kiss, I say a prayer of thanks, to thank the lord above, for this of many gifts. I accept who you are, as you accept me, faults and imperfections, our love lets it be. You've brought me something, sent from the heavens above, its value is priceless, and you've given me a shot at real love. Thank you so much Ryuzaki, Love Misa.'

L couldn't wipe the smile off his face. That woman, he knew he had to go see her now, because he just wanted to kiss her and hold her tell her that he loved her too.

He knew she was probably smiling too or setting up something evil. He didn't mind though, after that letter all his stress seemed to be swept away so he was ready at what she would throw at him next. He knew that most likely Watari was behind this too.

XXX

Misa knew she didn't have much time left. L would wake up soon and find her attack plans. Misa checked off her lists of things needed to be done. Soft music, shades drawn, candles burning, and refreshments which luckily for her Watari wheeled in a nice tray of cake, cookies, strawberries, and fruits.

Misa rubbed her hands together; yes everything was going quite smoothly. She was just about to sit down when Watari came to her side and mentioned something to her. She gave him a devious smile quite back. She never thought he was a romantic.

Misa waited for Watari to return patiently on the chair letting the soft music carry her away. When the door opened she felt nervous wondering if L had arrived but it was Watari in his hands he held a dress wrapped in plastic. Misa stood an examined it. She blushed a deep scarlet red.

"T-this is a amazing dress but it's a—"

"You wanted to get back at him did you not Miss Misa-san?" Watari asked chuckling and Misa smoothed out the plastic wrap.

"A bit extreme don't you think?" Misa asked, looking at the fabric.

"Never hurts to play a small joke." Watari told her and she smiled back.

"You're absolutely right." She took it carefully off his hands and entered the bathroom to change.

"By the way Miss Misa-san I took the deliberate to shutting off the cameras in your room and changed the password so master L can't sneak a peek." Misa inside the bathroom froze. She hadn't even thought of that!

"I love you, Watari! You are a genius. You are truly a pure hearted genius." Misa commented and outside Watrari ruffled his butler uniform.

"Why thank you Miss Misa-san." He replied and he kept hearing the word, 'genius,' come out from the bathroom.

XXX

He was right; Watari was with her as well. It was the only reason he couldn't access his computer. It wouldn't turn on. It was Watari's way of saying, 'Sorry master L, you're not allowed to cheat.'

L had to give up on trying and finally when he reached her floor as soon as he left the elevator door he heard music. When he got closer to her room of course it got louder. L knocked on the door and as he did it opened slightly.

L pressed his hand against the door and stealthily opened the door. The room was dim and candles lit it up revealing roses scattered around and a table of refreshments. L entered the room, and noted Watari standing in front of a closed door. So she was in the bathroom, eh? Watari turned and greeted him and L smiled.

"You really have out done you're self Watari." L told him and placed his hands in his pockets. Watari bowed respectfully.

"Of course master L, I wanted to be here to celebrate this special day." Watari moved past him and pulled out a tea kettle. He set down two empty cups with rose peddles on the sides of them. L immediately knew which cup was his when a small letter inside read, 'To my favorite detective.'

"Cute, that's what she is." L stated and Watari gave a small nod. "Now Watari what is Misa doing in the bathroom over there or have you been sworn to secretly?" Watari smile grew.

"Miss Misa-san is not in the bathroom master L." Watari replied sweetly. L lifted his right hand out of his pocket and began nibbling his thumb.

"Oh and where exactly is she?" L wondered but a tap on his shoulder made him look behind. His eyes wide at his discovery and his mouth opened as well.

"Happy Anniversary Ryuzaki-kun, I love you." Misa told him, her arms crossed bashfully and he face a bright red to mask his own. She was wearing a wedding dress! Misa approached him and he swore he was seeing an angel instead. Her hands on his cheek and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

When they did break apart, Misa was smiling with tears and he was grinning wiping them away gently. Watari was trying to leave the room but both Misa and he turned his way. L was crossing his arms and Misa arms on her waist, eyes sharp.

"Where do you think you're going?" They both asked in union and Watari seemed surprised.

"I thought to leave you two love birds alone, master L and mistress Misa-san." He replied kindly bowing and a sly smile when he heard Misa gasp toward her new nickname.

"Misa, are you thinking what I am thinking?" L asked turning to the lovely angel next to him. She met with a smiling grin. "Watari I believe it would benefit us both if you were to join us this night. You are just as much part of the family if I do say so myself." L said and Misa nodded. She bent down and poured 

carefully a cup of tea in the cup that was hers. She gracefully made her way to Watari's side and handed him the glass. He took it gratefully, his eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Please join us." Misa asked, directing him toward the sofa for a seat. Watari nodded and sat down in the middle next to L.

Misa sat next to Watari and tried to pick up a strawberry but L beat her and quickly placed it into his mouth and swallowed it. Misa gave him a glare and he waved to her like it was no big deal. Soon whenever she tried to grab something L took it from her and ate it.

The two started battling out to see who could get the most food. Between them Watari was weeping with joy. When L and Misa saw this they smiled and all three of them chorused in laughter. It was an amazing way to end a night.

XXX

I know it was short – please don't be mad! I wanted this chapter to be a awe factor chapter since the mission was coming up next and nothing says awe like being with your family right? So that's why I did it. Thank you for the Reviews, I wish you all a happy weekend.


	8. Turning Point

I'd like to address that I'm sorry for such a small chapter again. This one's a bit longer and I hope you can find love for it too. It's fluff but a ton of Drama-rama. So Good luck!

Ch8: Turning Point

They had driven him into a corner, Kira was finally captured. Misa pushed her face against the side of the helicopter window and stared down at the flashing red to blue sirens below. The cops had gathered around Higuchi's vehicle and were wearing masks to protect them.

L was in control over the helicopter he made it go around the area giving certain instructions through the microphone. Light sat next to him hands holding his ear piece wanting to hear every detail the others would report back. Misa's heart skipped in her chest. This was the moment, the moment she had dread had come, the return of her notebook and her memories.

XXX

Everyone was either prepping for the missions by readying their equipment or getting a last feedback on the mission plan. Light had gathered the last of his supplies and already making his way up the elevator to get in the helicopter that now waiting on top of the building. Misa stood a few feet away from L in his room watching him close his laptop and turn to meet her gaze. He paused and waited for her to speak.

"Ryuzaki…There is a good chance that you might lose me today." Misa told him softly, he looked confused. Misa lowered her head, her blonde bangs covering her facial features. "I might forget you. I might turn on you. I might even try to kill you!"

She was shaking because her darker personal would be coming back. She was never one to resist it before, and being with L must have made her strong against the Light now but with two darker sides back, would she still be there for L? She didn't know.

Unwanted tears rolled down her cheeks, plopping to the ground. "If I show signs of betrayal promise me that you'll convict me! Promise me that you'll stop me! If I try to kill you, kill me too!" She let out sobs; this had been on her mind after she had that celebration that night with Watari and him. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Don't ask that of me." L replied, lugging his laptop onto his left arm and reached over to pat her shoulder. "Besides I don't like losing so what makes you think I'll lose you to Light again?" Misa raised her head and chewed on her lip.

"I don't want to lose you either." He blinked and wiped away her tears.

"I assure you that I'm not going anywhere." L told her and Misa's heart ached. She pulled him forward into a hug and cried into his shoulder pad. He was stiff for a minute, unsure what to do. "Misa, well make it through this. I promise and I don't break promises." He told her and then released her. "Now cheer up we have a Kira to catch." He strode past her and left the room. Misa turned and followed after him.

"How could I possibly cheer up when I'm going to turn on the guy I love!" She yelled at him, and he froze. She had never outspoken that she loved him. The letter he received showed it but he never heard it.

She breathed heavily and pointed at his back angrily. "Damn it Ryuzaki, the other me doesn't think as logically. She's bubble and only wants to please her Light-kun!" Misa said with a dramatic voice. "You and Light always take this as a game but the other me will contradict things in my mind and it's going to be hell of a war. You think you understand the death now because you know how it kills people? You don't even know the half of it!" Misa yelled, not caring if the entire world heard her, she needed to let him know how terrified she was.

L turned back to face her, she looked beautiful when she cried too.

"Relax; I'm sure I can handle it." L told her calmly and Misa started laughing at him and now L was starting to feel annoyed.

"You think you can handle it? Okay, handle this? I know that Ryuzaki isn't your real name! I saw your real name before when I had the 'eyes' and back then I could have told Light your real name but I didn't have that chance. If my memories come back I might remember your real name. Do you know what happens then? I tell my beloved Light-kun and you die! You die Ryuzaki, you _die_!" Misa cried, and placed both hands to her face. "I don't want to take your life, and I don't think the other me will kill Light…Ryuzaki!"

L was shocked; she knew his real name at some point?! How, he never told anyone except Watari, and Watari would never tell anyone else so? What was she going on about?

L felt panic rise but reminded himself he must stay focused and not let his emotions take over him. He remembered Nears warning, and he wasn't about to let that go. Misa looked broken and afraid; she her whole body shivered and her sobs echoed like the bells did but only louder and never ending. Damn it, he didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations.

"I won't die Misa." He told her bluntly and she shook her head and continued to cry on. "Come here." He instructed setting his laptop on the ground. She scooted her way over to him and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm afraid, Ryu…"Misa whispered, and Ryuzaki laughed.

"I never expected you to be a coward, especially when you're such an abusive woman." Misa punched him in the stomach for that, L clenched his teeth. That one hurt a lot.

"Jerk…but thank you." Misa replied and L was holding his stomach and uttered a small no problem. She was smiling, despite her tears. She lifted his jaw with her right hand to stare into those eyes she fell in love with. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She asked silently. He nodded still holding his stomach a sly grin showing.

"How could I forget, that was the best position I have ever been in." Of course he got a large bonk on the head with Misa fuming.

"You are such a pervert!" Misa yelled and L pulled himself up.

"I was just being honest." L told her truthfully, nibbling his thumb. Misa placed her hands on her hips and bent down to meet his slouching form. She wagged her finger at him.

"Don't be honest then!" Misa yelled, and he took her finger in his hands.

"So you want me to lie?" He asked curious, and she gave him a glare. He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands on her waist. He nibbled the bottom of her lip asking for permission and she nodded opening her mouth to let him explore it.

She played with his hair and his hands slid down her back. As they deepened it L's phone rang and they both separated blushing. L lifted his phone by his right hand and held it by the antenna raising it to his ear.

"Hello, whose calling?" L asked, and Misa was fanning herself, she ran to pick up L's laptop from the ground not aware that she brushed against L's leg making him groan into the phone. Misa turned when she heard his and blushed tomato red. L shut his eyes blushing praying to god the other person didn't hear.

"Oh excuse me master L. I didn't realize that you and mistress Misa-san were 'busy'." Watari stated loudly and both Misa and L blushed deeper.

"We are not having SEX!" Misa yelled over L shoulder and L winced, blushing even more.

"Right then, just letting you knows that we're ready. Ta ta master L." Watari said hanging up and L looked like he wanted to die right then and there. Misa tried to take the phone from him.

"Call him back and tell him that were not doing anything Ryuzaki!" Misa yelled, still blushing and he put away the phone into his pants pocket.

"We don't want to draw any more attention to us miss Misa-san." Misa growled darkly when he called her miss Misa-san.

"I mean Misa!" He quickly fixed and she gritted her teeth, heading toward the elevator with L on her heels behind.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him slamming on the elevator button, hoping that she would break the damn thing.

L sighed and slouched his shoulders, damn it why did Watari call. That was such a good kiss too. He loved the sweet taste of Misa's lips and she knew despite her anger that part of her must have been squealing from the kiss as well. He chuckled lightly and she turned toward him with her puffer fish face.

"You're adorable, that's why I love you." L told her back and she blushed and looked away.

"You're terrible." She replied and he smirked.

"And you're red." He teased, poking her and she slapped his hand away. He pouted raising his thumb to his lips. Misa glanced at him and frowned.

"I love you too." She said silently and he nodded.

"I know." The elevator opened and they both stepped in. "I won't die." He told her again and she took a deep breath in and out.

"If you die, whenever I see a sweet I'll throw it on the ground and step on it." L gave her a shocked look with his mouth wide open. The door to the elevator closing and Misa clicked the button to go to the roof. L still looked shocked and stared at his hands.

"Why must everyone attack my poor sweets? They have done nothing but fill mouths with joy. Why would you ever-"

"Then don't die." Misa stated, and L took his laptop from her.

"I told you I won't!" He retorted and she gave him a small smile.

"Then I'm glad." His eyes reverted back to normal, and he stared in awe as she closed her eyes and gave him the largest smile he'd ever seen. He gave his own, and as the door opened to show they were outside.

Light was already inside, placing his headphones on and switching everything on for L to just get in and go. She opened her eyes and her lips became a line as she stepped out into the rooftops to witness an amazing sunset. L strode past her; he gripped her hand and whispered something before letting it go.

"Good because I wouldn't have you any other way."

XXX

He circled the area one before leaning the throttle down to land the plane. Light sat next to him in the front seat, yelling at his father about being careful. Behind the both of them in the middle sat Misa.

He knew she was nervous, he could feel it. She looked out the window and sighed, but he couldn't look back to give her reassurance. He had to focus on landing and he did so. The helicopter came to a rest down on the ground.

The chopper wings spun around and outside Higuchi coward into the side of his car as they yelled at him asking him how he kills. He cried out the notebook and while the others seemed puzzled, L's lips formed a line. Light acted confused asking Matsuda to retrieve it.

Misa's hand reached out and tugged on his shirt. L turned the chopper off, pulling the keys out and reached his left hand back and the two locked hands. She squeezed tightly, her head pressed against the back of his chair. Her eyes probably closed and he closed his as well and then with his right hand he clicked the intermission.

"Someone get the note book and bring it to me." He asked, and he opened his eyes to watch Matsuda reach in and flick through Higuchi's suitcase as the others apprehended him, slapping cuffs on his wrists.

Matsuda found it, and eyed the silver to gold letterings that proudly said in bold ink, 'Death Note. 'He opened it up and flipped through the pages to see dozens of names and he reported it back shockingly astonished by the entire thing.

Misa gripped his hand harder hearing Matsuda's gasp. He didn't blame her for it, after all half of those pages were her work as well as Higuchi's. Matsuda closed the book and looked up than screamed.

The scream broke Misa and L apart. It even alerted Light from his rant in the microphone. Matsuda was not on his rear pointing at something in the car.

"I-it's a monster!" He yelled, and L knew better.

XXX

"What's with this guy? He goes into the station finds Matsuda's file and then writes his name in his notebook. After that he gets in his car and says all happily that he killed Matsuda?" Light questioned, sounding lost by entire thing.

They had been in mid pursuit after Higuchi's car. Higuchi was heading to Sakura T.V as planned since the notebook didn't work, of course since the name was a lie. Light had been watching the camera in Higuchi's car and Misa sat quietly in the back as if she was never there.

Light pointed at the screen. "Is there someone is in the care with him? He seems like he's talking to someone." L looked at the video, which was impossible how could anyone be there? Wedy had made sure and told him it was only Higuchi, but sure enough he was moving his lips talking to somebody. L tried to follow his mouth movements.

"You're right Rem." He said out loud, and then realized immediately who was with Higuchi. It was Misa's Shinigami. He forgot that Misa mentioned that Rem was tied to her notebook.

He glanced back to see Misa gazing down at her legs but she lifted her head to stare at L. She than reached out from the back seat and took a good view of the camera. L turned back to look to see where he was going and then back at Misa. She gave an 'hmm' sound and then nodded in confirmation.

So Rem was there as well. Looks like he would also finally get his shot at meeting his other friend and for some reason he felt himself lean the throttle forward as if he couldn't wait to feed his anticipation. Misa squeaked in surprised but quickly buckled herself into the seat and Light even had to grab hold of a bar. They both eyed him as if he had lost his mind. _Not just yet._

XXX

Chief Yagumi ran to Matsuda's side as he continued to scream and yell pointing to an empty space in the car. Chief Yagumi picked up the book and then stared back at the space. That's when Misa knew he saw Rem too because he started yelling and scrambled away from the car with the book in his hands.

Rem walked out of the car calmly and shifted her head around in search for her. Misa removed the seat belt and lifted herself from the seat. Both boys stared at her oddly and Yagumi lifted his gun and shot at Rem. The bullets only bounced back and injured a couple cops. Rem's mouth twitched into a smile.

"You cannot kill a Shinigami human." Rem told him and both Matsuda and Chief yelled. Light grabbed hold of his own microphone and tried to get his dad to explain what was happening.

"I picked up the notebook and I saw this monster!" He exclaimed over the side of the intercom. Something dark whispered inside Misa making her gasp.

_The real monsters are all of you and I can't wait to rip each and every one of you apart. Ha-ha…_ Misa gripped her head plopping back into her seat. _Then I'll kill L and live happily ever after with my precious Light-kun!_

"No..!" She gritted out and L stared back at her worryingly. Light had ignored Misa's episode his eyes were fixed on the notebook with fascination.

"Dad bring the book back to us this instant." Light ordered and Yagumi nodded gripping hold the book tightly and running it back toward the chopper.

Rem followed his gaze and saw Misa's figure struggling as her body tremor slightly.

"Oh, Misa…" Rem whispered sadly, and Misa wailed in her seat. While L tried to calm the girl down with his hands but she just screamed loudly, gripping her head.

"Rem…." Misa sobbed, "Rem…don't listen to the other me…Please don't hurt him...Don't hurt Ryuzaki!"

XXX

Rem heard Misa's crying in her mind, and she managed to leave Higuchi's apartment to visit her like always.

Misa was bundled into her covers in a ball. A wedding dress tossed absently on the ground and Misa just in a plain white shirt. L had given her as she left the room that night. She hugged him and said she would treasure it always and forever.

"Misa…What is the matter?" She asked the girl who had been laughing moments ago in delight. Misa explained how she knew she would change back to the woman she was. She would revert to the old Misa that refused to change because she only wanted to please Light and not anyone else. Misa wiped her eyes with her arms and glanced up at Rem.

"Rem, I have an order for you and you must abide by it no matter what I say after this." Misa said strictly and Rem raised a brow but nodded. "You will not kill L. Never, ever, kill L. No matter what I say - don't."

Rem nodded without hesitation but Misa lifted her finger up as if she wasn't done. "If L asks you anything – you will do it and you will answer truthfully. Treat him as you treat him. If I try to kill him…Kill me." Rem's eyes widen and she shook her head no.

"I would never hurt you. I will listen to L and help L but I'll never kill you. The only time I will kill you is when your lifespan is over." Rem said monotonic and Misa slammed her hands into the bed sheets. "If something dramatic happens I'll tell L right away but I will not kill you. I'm sorry Misa but that is one order I will never follow through."

"Not good enough!" Misa yelled and kicked her covers off her and rolled in bed pouting.

"I'm sorry Misa." Misa shook her head telling Rem that she was lying. "It's the truth Misa. I never wanted to see you unhappy…Just like L; I care for your well being. Now go to sleep." Misa rolled her eyes and Rem picked up her covers placing them back on Misa.

"Thank you Rem." Misa told her, placing her head into her pillow and turning her back on Rem as she wrapped the covers back around like a slug. "Thank you for protecting him."

Rem nodded, and floated up and stroked the top of Misa's blonde hair.

"Goodnight Misa." Rem spoke softly and phased out the window, and flapped her wings back over to Higuchi's apartment complex.

"Farewell Rem…."

XXX

Light's father tapped on the helicopter's door and L turned away from Misa, feeling the dread in his own heart. He opened the door and Chief Yagumi held the notebook out to him as if it was just an ordinary book.

L reached out and grabbed it and a small pulse ripped through him. He looked out and met a monster's gaze. _Hello Rem. _He felt almost profound as if he discovered a long lost friend. He lifted this thumb and nibbled it in awe.

Light snatched the book away and L too busy to realize it missed the deep red hue and sinister smirk that rightfully appeared once more. L glanced to Light and Light's eyes became normal but he was smiling that devious smile that L had missed those years back.

His challenged was back. Kira was sitting right next to him and acting as if it was no big deal. Light's eyes trailed to the back seat and L felt his heart sprang up. Misa was frozen in fear staring at Light.

"Hey Misa, you should check this out." Light offered the book to her and she paled when it was a mere centimeter from her chest. Misa blinked tears and glanced to L and met his stare.

_I love you L. No matter what happens, I will always love you. _

She didn't have to say a word, because he could read it in her eyes. Misa swallowed heavily and grabbed the book. L watched as she shut her eyes heavily and her body tremor again. She opened her eyes and L's heart dropped, she wore a smirk and her eyes sparkled in red hue.

"Thank you, Light-kun." She said in a cold yet bubbly tone, and held the notebook to her chest like a stuffed animal. "I'll hold on to it." She plainly stated.

L quickly turned back into his seat before Misa could turn that evil gaze on him. _Shit. _He mind mumbled he had lost her, but only for the time being.

Misa let out a squeal and she kissed Light on the lips, the two deepening it and L felt his fists tighten.

The two Kira's were back. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _He felt sick, and looked up at the officers cheering because they thought their problems were over. He was alone again but when his eyes met Rem's he felt relaxed.

He still had someone. Rem's gaze told him the same and together they would overcome this obstacle.

L glanced at the two who had released and smiling at him like they were all just jolly good friends. _Hardly._

XXX

THE END! J/K!

I'm only joking! I hope you liked the chapter and sorry I rushed. It was like Lilmuffin said I rushed the chapter because I was leaving after boarding up my house with shutters but when my friend called to tell me Ike was turning away I came right back. LOL. So I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully you weren't too confused! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Baby Steps

All right I want to address some things: One I realized in class that Millennium Ring and Winchester was totally right because when I was working on Chp: 9 I got to the part where he takes his notebook and hides it under his shirt.

I was just thinking OH NOES it was Lights notebook – AGH! /dies. I yelled in class too and my teacher was like Miss. Tanaka? Sobs I'm not here lady go on and talk about Anthropology.

Now that I made a major huge mess up, I can only continue how it is now and next story I'll fix it up. So I'm truly sorry. Also 2) Oh and thank you for pointing out its Yagami, instead of Yagumi. I always get confused. My friend hit me over the head to atone for my mistakes. Anyways here's chapter 9 for you!

Ch9: Baby Steps

They were like Knights of the Round Table, except the table that they were debriefing was an oval one but that was beside the point. L sat at the end of the table in his usual position and he was trying to ignore what was going on from across the table. To his right were Mogi, Ukita, Yagami, and to his left Aizawa, and Matsuda.

L was giving a brief discussion of what they knew from the notebook, and the rules following it. He was positive that each one was the truth except for the one in the back page of the notebook. It stated in golden painted letters, similar to the rest, and neatly written.

'If the notebook is not used by its owner in 14 days than the user will die.'

If that statement was true that would mean that Light and Misa were not the first and second Kira. However that would also mean the Misa would was with him for the last two days was a liar and he doubted that entirely. So someone wrote a false note. He glanced over his shoulder where Rem stood quietly watching over Misa on the other side of the table who was in Lights arms. He felt a twinge of annoyance but continued on.

"R-Shinigami, come here." L asked, lifting the notebook off the table and showed it to Rem who came over immediately when he called. "This notebook here, is everyone one of these rules true?" Rem took the book from his hands and Chief Yagami stood to yell but L ushered him to sit down.

Rem opened the notebook and looked at the front. Before she could speak L flipped to the back and pointed to the letterings. Rem read it over silently and gazed over to Light who was smirking at her. Misa in his lap, giggled softly. She turned to L with a sharp gaze.

"I don't know, possibly it isn't the truth, but I can't say for sure." Rem replied closing the book and handing it back roughly to L. "I suggest you look to your resources on that one." L's eyes became heavy and he pulled the notebook away from his chest and sat it back on the table.

"Too bad we don't have any." L whispered, lowering his head and Rem turned her head but muttered words only L could hear.

"You have Misa's word." Then Rem continued out and phased through the wall. L blinked, and then raised his head so he would not cause any suspicion. "Anyone here willing to hold on to the notebook while I research on this case?"

"I think Misa should hold on to it. I believe that she is one to not misplace it and no one would suspect that she would be carrying around such a thing." Light said, resting his hands on the table. Misa was resting on his knee now and smiled brightly.

"Misa Misa will do this for Light-kun! Misa Misa promises to take good care of it because Misa knows how important it is to this case. Misa can be trusted because she is a good girl!" Misa proclaimed in that bubbly voice that she dose around Light. In fact she strung her hands around Light's left arm and rubbed her head into his left shoulder pad. "Misa Misa just absolute love's Light-kun! Misa would do anything for him. So please believe Misa can take care of it Ryuzaki-san." Misa pouted clapping her hands together and looking towards L.

L reached for the small plate of strawberries on the table and placed one in his mouth. The officers all agreed it was a swell idea. _Let's just all hand over our deaths to them while we're at it._

"I don't think so." L stated and everyone turned their gaze on him with a raised brow. Did they honestly expect him to give it over to one of the Kiras? "I won't give the notebook to potential Kiras; I hope you can all understand." Light's gaze became narrowed as did Misa but L wasn't about to do something so stupid. L swallowed the strawberry and continued to grab for another while he waited for an objection like always.

"Why do you still continue you to suspect my son after we have gone over that he is not Kira? I don't understand you at all Ryuzaki. It has been confirmed that he could not be after he was confined and did not die those 14 days." Chief Yagami protested his hands bind into fists and his face red with anger.

"I understand that but I still think that some of the rules might be fake. It bothers me that this rule is in the back and not the front with the others." L replied and opened his mouth dipping in another strawberry. He waited for the next person to object him because this always happens when he blames Light.

"Maybe the front just happened to be filled with too many guidelines so they had to place it in the back." Matsuda suggested and a number of nods exchanged with his.

"This seems like an important rule to know for the user. I don't see why it's in the back where they can't see it." L said and everyone became silent.

"What does it matter anyways the Shinigami said it was right, and thus its right." Light countered and L sighed as he managed to rile up the remaining officers on his team again. L sighed.

"Fine, Misa will hold on to the death note, but I will not remove suspicion of you two." He slid the notebook over to the other side and Misa picked it up.

"So can Misa go now than right?" Misa asked, and she slipped off Light's leg and stood back on the ground. "Misa Misa is just so bored listening to all of you talk. It's not fun at all!" She complained, stomping her heel to the ground. Light waved her off and she turned to leave but L stopped her.

"Miss Misa-san, one more thing." Misa paused, and looked his way annoyance flashing through her eyes as she lifted her nose to him as if she was superior.

"What _is_ it now?" She questioned, crossing her arms and glared. L tried to search her eyes for some hope instead he found nothing, no trace of the Misa he loved. He turned back to the table and for some reason he couldn't pick up the sweets in front of him so he nibbled his thumb. "Well Ryuzaki?" She asked again, and L shook his head and did the same gesture as Light to swat her away. Misa wrinkled her nose and gave a loud 'hmph' before turning heel and out the door.

L did take note that she did not affirm his real name, either she was hiding it because the others were around of she did not have 'the eyes' any longer. He wondered how one receives 'the eyes' in the first place. Another thing he had to talk to Rem about.

"I think it's safe to say, we can all leave now, right?" Light inquired and L had no choice but to nod too. "Then if you excuse me I have a lot of catching up to do with my girlfriend." Light said and L chooses to attack him on it.

"What do you mean by that Light, you two have had the chance together for such a long time?" L muttered and lifted up his tea and began to sip it, eyeing Light.

"I didn't see much of her yesterday because of her film Ryuzaki. I didn't know you cared." Light said back, straightening his tie.

"I don't, I was just curious." L replied and continued to sip the rest of his tea until it was empty.

"I see…" Light said, and then he too stood from his chair and headed out the door after Misa in such a hurry. L found himself tapping on his bottom lip. He also found that Matsuda was staring at him as well. He looked at Matsuda with a gaze that said, 'What?' Matsuda shook his head and also began to leave with his fellow officers. Watari came in as Izawa left and padded his way over to L who was now alone still tapping his lip.

"Master L are you alright?" Watari asked, but L didn't hear him his mind on other things like Amane Misa. L couldn't lie to say it didn't bug him. It was really pissing him off how she threw herself all over him and spoke seductively to him during the meeting.

"Gah!" L yelled and knocked his tea cup over the table to the ground, it shattered. That woke him out of his daydream and Watari seemed really surprised at his outburst. L stared at the shattered glass, he got up from his seat and reached down to pick it up but the glass pricked his hand.

"Master L, allow me to pick it up. I'll be right back with some gloves." Watari announced and L numbly nodded. He continued to stare at the broken pieces in a dazed gaze. An image of Misa flashed into his mind. A look of seriousness and pure determination while Light held the death note to her.

_I'll always love you no matter what. _Misa said and she smiled brightly, the words continuing to echo like a broken record he wanted to fix.

Yes, yes, he knew that she loved him but it still annoyed him how this other Misa bounced along happily with Light. She spoke to him and he ignored, but she was smiling with a false ambition that he loved her.

_Damn it! _L thought as he lifted the glass one by one onto the table. He would not drown himself in this worry; it was not like him to do so.

_Don't let your emotions control you…It will be your downfall L…_Near's voice haunted him as well.

_It's hard, harder than I thought...To let her go for awhile…._

XXX

Misa skipped happily down the halls, she was overjoyed that she had her Light-kun back. She couldn't remember much of what happened the days before it was like a blur or she was asleep that entire week. Light-kun was giving her so much attention like letting her hug him and kiss him it was like a dream come true. She danced with her notebook because she was back to being the second Kira and that was all that she cared for well besides being Light's woman. Misa squealed to herself. Light-kun was so pleased with her!

"Misa, wait up!" Misa spun her head to see a breathless Light running toward her. Her heart swelled up and she felt like running over to him and hugging him tight.

"Light-kun!" She called back and attempted to pull him into her arms but he pushed her away. She didn't frown because just being near her made her giddy enough. He could shove her all he wanted because she was his and only his. Light finally caught his breath and opened his hand out to hers.

"Misa give me the note book for a bit." He told her and question marks appeared over her head.

"But you said –"

"I know what I said!" He yelled cutting her off and Misa blinked in surprise. Light lowered his tone and he gave a sly smile. "It's all a part of the plan Misa. Just give me the book for a bit. I'll hide it under my shirt but I need you to do something for me again and if you do it then I promise to give you a kiss." Misa gasped, and she nodded happily.

"Misa will do whatever for you, Light-kun. Just tell Misa Misa what to do and it's done." Light's smile became a smirk and he placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her into his chest.

"I knew I could count on you Misa. You never seem to let me down." Misa blushed into his chest and giggled to herself. When he pulled away she gave him the note book without hesitation.

"Thank you Light-kun, it means the world to Misa Misa." She told him giddy while tapping her hands together and smiled.

"I know so listen closely I'm only going to say this once." Misa saluted and leaned in closer to hear what L was saying because now he spoke in whispers. "I need you to go to the forest, have Rem direct you. There you will bring a bag with an apple for that other Shinigami…" Light trailed off as if he still didn't remember Ryuk.

"His names Ryuk." Misa filled him in and Light's eyes widened a bit but softened.

"Yeah him, bring an apple for him because he'll complain if you don't and besides I owe him one." Misa nodded remembering when Light first mentioned him. He told her he was addicted to apples for some reason. She always wondered what food Rem liked… "Misa? Are you paying attention?" He hissed and Misa snapped her attention back towards him.

"Y-yes!" She replied, standing up straight.

"Good, because if you miss this next part I would have been very disappointed in you." He said darkly and Misa swallowed, nodding. "You are going to make the trade for the eyes and then you will bring the note book to me. You will get L's name and tell me at once. Got it?" Misa nodded again and L brushed past her heading to his room. "Don't let me down." He warned again and Misa nearly jumped in surprise when the elevator door popped open next to her. She quickly got in and tried to memorize it all, over and over.

Misa tapped the elevator number and stood silently waiting for it to close. Watari caught the door to, and came in with her smiling down at her. She felt awkward because she barely knew the guy. She tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Mistress Misa-san." He called her and her eyes snapped to him.

"What did you call Misa Misa?" She asked, confused and Watari stood looking down at her also lost.

"I called you, 'Mistress Misa-san.' "He repeated and she tilted her head and pondered if he was a crazy old man.

"Why would you call Misa that? Misa Misa doesn't even know you well enough. Misa thinks you're just L's employee." She said back, crossing her arms. Watari looked offended but he seemed to brush it off.

"I guess you're a different person around L." He stated, sounding lost and she glared.

"What do you mean by that?! Misa Misa never spends time with that weirdo." Misa said, knitting her brows.

Watari was surprised by the cold tone in her voice, and he wondered if she was a spy or something because this wasn't the same Misa he met and known previously. She was easier to talk to. This one made him want to kill her or completely remove her voice box. He glanced at her one last time to study her face she was still glaring at him like he had ruined her day. Her eyes were shaded a different color too it seemed. _Split personality?_

_Was this the second Kira that she addressed herself as that day? What a dreadful sight to behold. _

"Forgive me Miss Misa-san. I thought you were someone else." Watari replied, and she drew a blank at his words. The elevator pulled to a stop and Watari stepped out and so did she but he was off heading toward the kitchen. "I must go master L cut himself."

Misa replied with a, "Whatever," but paused when she took a double take. Something inside her twinge but it soon went away as if it was never there. Misa shrugged it off and headed to her room.

She opened the door and turned on the light. She closed the door behind her and headed over to her closet. On a chair was a wedding dress. Misa blinked, she didn't remember getting that. Maybe it was for the film orsomething. Misa didn't probe on it for too long.

Misa went to go lie in her bed and that's when she found a plain white shirt. Misa jumped back freaked out when she realized it was one of _his_ shirts. "EW, don't tell me that perve was in Misa Misa's room!" She backed away from her bed and imagined him in her covers and she felt like throwing up. Misa tried to think this one out.

It was hard to do, so she sat down on the corner of her bed far away from the shirt and placed a finger on her cheek rotating it around. "Maybe that water guy left it in Misa Misa's room accidently when he was cleaning." Misa declared that she hated that old goof now for doing such a horrid thing to her. Misa turned and picked up the piece of cloth by her right hand's thumb and index finger. She looked it with pure disgust.

Should she return it to L? No, it was his fault for not making sure water guy take care of his clothing right. She figured it'd be better to throw it away.

Misa head to the trash can with a grin, she held it over and closed her hand and dropped it. When she opened her eyes it was now tightly grasped in her hand. "Eh?!" Misa yelled and she tried to let it go but her hand just refused to open up.

Misa growled angrily and headed over to the closet to search for – her scissors. If she couldn't drop it, she'd just cut it! Misa found the scissors and when she tried to pick them up her other hand wouldn't listen. Her left wouldn't pick it up and her right hand wouldn't release the shirt. "But why!?" Misa yelled in annoyance.

_I won't let you destroy it. _A voice whispered that sounded like her own and Misa stood in confusion. _I won't let you! _The voice grew louder and Misa backed away from the closet afraid.

"Who is Misa Misa hearing?!" Misa pondered and a small chuckle caused a shiver down her back.

_I'm you…It's not fun hearing me right? I didn't like it when you were talking to me either. I'm getting this body back. It rightfully belongs to me. You're a fool, believing in Light. Was I really that dense? Such a fool I am…_

"E-eh?! What do you mean that Misa is a fool?! Misa loves Light-kun with all her heart. Misa is confused, Misa does not like you!" Misa yelled back, and stomped her food on the ground and flailed her arms around but her hand still would not release the shirt.

_So you hate yourself? Good, because I hate myself the way we are now. _Misa did not like the voice in her head one bit! Of course, Misa liked herself she just did not like the new voice. This was not Misa Misa at all!

"Rem!" Misa yelled out getting frustrated, feeling Rem's presence.

_She won't listen to you. She won't help you. She knows your just a fake. A fake version of me…_

"Rem!" Misa called again, but nothing. Rem wasn't coming and Misa felt frustrated. "Rem, Misa Misa is not happy with you!" Misa yelled and she headed out the room to go get the bastard to take his shirt back.

XXX

L left behind the remaining pieces; he couldn't stand to look at it anymore. He placed a napkin over his hand that was bleeding it wasn't a big deal. He would Watari deal with the rest. L was back in his room again sitting in his bed, typing away at his computer. He was writing all the notes Misa had told him previously to the ones he had known now. He also made sure to type Rem in capitalized letters so he would remember to question her.

The key was how to expose Light now. There had to be a way to confirm that Light Yagami was responsible for everything. Just he couldn't think of it. L nipped at his thumb, becoming irritated. He couldn't rely on anyone but himself.

He typed in a certain situation and tried to imagine Light falling for it but Light was crafty it wouldn't work. So L ended up deleting it and that left him with a blank page once again. L groaned falling back into his bed. He stared up at the roof and then to his table top. Misa's letter still there and the crumbled one besides it. He smirked and wondered if he'd ever see her again.

"L, Misa is fighting Misa." Rem's voice came and L turned to see Rem standing by his bed post. He stared at her and said nothing. "The other Misa is still in her somewhere." Rem told him. "I can feel it, her will to fight. So don't give up. I'm here for you at her request." Rem told him and he sat back up and stared at the screen and began typing again.

Rem just rolled her eyes and smiled. At least she got him working again.

Indeed, a few ideas had come to mind when Rem informed him that his Misa was still fighting. He would fight too, there was a way. He just had to find it. That's when a knock came to his door. Rem cringed and phased through the roof.

"Watari, come in." L said, feeling inspired and couldn't wait to get his hands on some sweets. The door pulled open and there stood Misa. L sighed; he didn't want to see that sweet. Misa stomped angrily over to his bed and crossed her arms revealing she was holding something white. "Something I can help you with Miss Misa-san?" L asked, and she huffed.

"Misa Misa wants to give you something she found in Misa's room. Misa thinks water-"

"Watari." He corrected her, clenching his jaw at her way of speaking but kept his cool face on.

"Yeah, him…He left your possession in Misa's room." She uncrossed her arms, and presented the shirt to him. Ah, so she found the shirt he gave the old Misa. He wished he was there too she her expression.

"Just drop it on the bed." He instructed turning back to the screen, imagining her to just go away out of his sight.

"I can't." She said simply, and L looked back at her with a blank stare. "Misa means she can't." She corrected herself shocked that she used the word 'I' like a disease.

L kept watching with interest and Misa was becoming angry. "Misa can't get rid of it because Misa's mind is not Misa's!" She exclaimed and L's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?" L asked, not understanding a word she said.

"The Misa inside Misa won't let me get rid of your shirt." She tried to explain but seemed confused herself. "Misa is confused!" Misa yelled, and she looked distress. L saved his file and closed his laptop. He couldn't even stand seeing this Misa freaked out. She was still his Misa, either way. He got off his bed and approached her. "Don't get close pervert!" Misa warned darkly, L stopped. This one was the dangerous one after all. He was still unsure how safe of distance he could be around her.

"I'm going to take the shirt from you." L told her and Misa seemed to calm down and look thankful. She nodded that it was okay so L approached her and wrapped his hands around the shirt.

He didn't tug on it because he took a small baby step forward to look at her wrist. It clenched tightly at the shirt. It didn't make any sense that Misa wasn't in control of her own body.

A trick? He didn't know he looked up to meet her eyes she didn't blush or hesitate. She met him back with a glare. Yep, still just the evil Misa. "Hm." L said and he tugged on it lightly and the shirt wouldn't budge. He didn't want to tear it; it was a perfectly good shirt so he tried at placing his own hand on hers and make her let it go.

A small shiver erupted through her hand but L paid no heed to it. He continue trying to take it out.

"I'm not letting it go Ryuzaki." Misa's voice came and he looked back at her to see those orbs he had missed so much. "It's my shirt and I'm not letting you take it back. She's keeping it and she's going to deal with it." Misa told him, and she did something that made his mouth become 'o' shaped.

Misa pulled away from him and stripped her previous shirt off, exposing her black bra, and then put his shirt on. "It's mine so back off." She told him again and kissed his forehead. "Don't make me mad. I'm an abusive woman remember?" She said blushing. L gaped at her and closed his mouth. Trying to recover at seeing such an amazing site.

"M-Misa? Is that you?" He asked, unsure and in a daze. She bonked him over the head.

"Of course it's me you pervert!" She expected him to retort or some witty comment but he grabbed hold of her left arm and pulled her into a kiss, she squeaked in surprise but enjoyed the contact again missing his cake-like taste.

When she released she was bright red and flustered. L missed her, god it was good to see her again. Misa kicked her pervious shirt under his bed. "Don't let her find it." Misa told him, chuckling darkly.

L blinked and nibbled his thumb. "I love you, don't give up okay?" Misa said and shut her eyes and L nodded. "I believe in you…So believe in me too." Misa told him and he watched as her lips turned from a smile to a straight line.

When Misa opened her eyes again they were speckles of red and filled with confusion. She immediately looked at her hands to find that they were empty.

"You got rid of it?" She asked looking around the room to see it was gone completely from view. He sure hid it fast, Misa Misa wondered if he was a magician. L continued to nibble on his thumb; this was going to give him a headache.

"What now?" He asked innocently and she scratched her cheek.

"L's shirt that she found in Misa's room." Misa replied, and L shrugged.

"You never said anything about a shirt; you came to ask me where Light-kun is. I said I didn't know." Misa's eyes seemed to bulge out.

"Misa said that? Misa doesn't remember. Misa thinks Misa should go lie down…"

"Probably should." He told her, climbing back to his bed and flipped open his computer screen. Misa held her left arm, dejected. She turned and left the room, without thanks and closed the door behind her.

"That wasn't very nice of you to lie like that L." Rem said, phasing back down from the roof back at his side.

"I suppose not." L commented and then he opened his notes again to see the bold letters of her name again.

"Rem why weren't you there to help her? I didn't think Misa would ever come to me." He said and Rem sat on his bed, and started stretching out her boney fingers.

"The Misa you know well asked me not to listen to the Misa in control now. She also told me to answer any questions you might have, and to answer them truthfully." L was glad; it seemed Misa did find him a source after all.

If Misa really did say that them he could ask Rem anything and she would oblige. Now he wasn't one to go much with power either. He wasn't about to ask the Shinigami to kill anyone. That's not his style.

"Rem, can I ask you something?" L questioned and Rem gave him a sly smile.

"Yes, Lawliet?" She questioned and L's face fell. She knew his name?! How did she know his name?!

"Wha-"

"Before you ask, it's because I am a Shinigami and I have the ability not only to see your life span but to also read your name. This is what it is to have 'the eyes'. Misa once had those and that is how she discovered your name, but since she relinquished her ownership of the notebook she forgot. When she got it back the Misa that is now could not handle the stress of seeing all the red printed names. She forgot your name completely." Rem explained, quickly and took everything out of his mouth that he had planned to ask into one paragraph. Well at least he was glad to know his name was safe from Misa's eyes again now if he could make sure it was away from her ears too.

"Do you think you can-"

"Done L, or Ryuzaki, whatever you prefer." Rem interrupted him again and L just sat silently. Rem gave him a smile and he just looked baffled.

"L would do fine." He said and she nodded. She was straight to the point or a mind reader or just really intelligent. Either way L was glad to have her on his side. She could be a dangerous enemy to have, even more dangerous than Light himself. L made sure to write down the eye information to his notes folder. That encoded with a password, he would never tell to_ anyone_.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Rem asked and L placed his thumb under his lip.

"How does one get 'the eyes'?" Rem frowned; she hoped he wouldn't ask her this. She knew he wouldn't be pleased.

"They get it by making the deal. The deal is when they trade half of their current life span with their Shinigami in order to receive the eyes." L's eyes went into slits.

"WHAT!?" He roared, "You let Misa cut half of her lifespan for that?! Why?!" L asked, reaching out to grab a hold of Rem. All he grabbed was bones, and it didn't really seem to affect her at all.

"Listen I only did it because I wanted to make her happy."

"By cutting her _lifespan in __**half**_?!" Rem raised her hand, and untangled L's hand from her.

"You must understand it was not my decision. I warned Misa of her decision and she wanted it because she told me it would make her happy to please Light. So your anger need not to be directed at me." L grit his teeth, he wasn't please but he knew Rem was right.

"Damn it." L mumbled, and Rem sighed.

"She also plans to cut it again with Light's Shinigami so she can get the eyes back. She wants to do it for her Light-kun and it pleases her so it's out of my hands." L rubbed his temple looking as if he was going to snap.

"I thought Misa told me, being with me made her lifespan shorter yet here you are telling me he's making her cut he life span again and she's still going to die earlier with me?"

"Yes…" Rem stated, and L got up and Rem floated behind him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop her." L said and Rem caught his shoulder. L turned and tried to kick Rem with his right leg but she caught it effortlessly.

"I cannot let you ruin Lights plan because if you do Misa will be put into danger."

"She's already in danger." L stated and Rem released his leg.

"No, she's safe for the moment and if you do anything to put her in danger I will break Misa's promise and kill you as well as Light."

XXX

End Chapter 8! I'm sorry if it confusingly bad I already feel like I failed you today but I tried my best to make amends. Thank you for continuing to read and review. You guys are the greatest!


	10. Author

Just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't give up on the story, I already have the chapter ready to go. My computer just got infected with a virus and erased a bunch of things but file should be up tomorrow by 3 pm –ish. Sorry for the wait.


	11. Crossing Paths

Hey everyone! I'm back with the hold on….Tenth installment of the story! Heh! Anyways I hope you like. Ch 11 should be up tomorrow as well or tonight. I type slow… I'm sorry! BTW- Ch 11 is a really long one. Lots of goodies to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of its characters.

CH 10: Crossing Paths

The room was filled with an eerie silence as Rem told L that she would kill him if he tried to protect Misa from getting the eyes as it would put her in danger of being killed by Light. Rem's arms were crossed but ready to catch any strikes at her if L tried. Of course, humans can't hurt a Shinigami but Rem wasn't in the mood to be "attempted" hit.

L however chewed on his thumb and stared back at Rem as if trying to think of a reply.

"You're going to kill me, isn't that a bit extreme measures Rem?" L asked, and Rem seemed uncaring on the whole idea. L felt a bit nervous toward Rem's ideals.

"If it's to save Misa's life, then I would be glad to put an end to it." L winced knowing Rem spoke the truth. She would probably go to any lengths to save Misa even kill herself. L would have to be careful on talking with Misa; he didn't want to end up in Rem's death list. A sudden sneaky comeback came into his mind and he believed he could weasel his way out of Rem's threat.

"You would kill me to make Misa happier?" L asked and Rem nodded.

"If I have to I'll do it. Do not test me L." Rem replied, becoming annoyed with L's questions. At least when she told Light this he just backed down but this L seemed determined to stop Misa from cutting her lifespan which she respected but it wasn't necessary for him to interfere.

"Misa loves me correct?" Rem raised a brow and closed her eyes to think about it.

_Don't kill L Rem_! Misa's voice appeared in her mind. Rem opened her eyes to see L waiting for the confirmation. Misa never directly told Rem that she loved him but the fact since she was crying that one night convinced her.

However why would L ask her this question or did Misa never tell him. She didn't want to say something, be wrong, and have an angry Misa on her case. Also if he knew why ask her such a trivial thing? Rem opened her eyes and gazed down at the boy would stared back intrigued.

"I already know that Misa does love me," L stated, to ease her mind. "But do you know that Rem?" Rem's jaw clenched, she knew that and he knew that so why the hell even bother asking her that.

"Yes, I know that Misa loves you." Rem replied, and L's lip curved into a tiny smirk.

"So wouldn't that mean that killing me would make her actually unhappier than rather the opposite?" L replied and he turned his back on Rem to get ready to leave the room.

Rem was stunned, and stood in silence trying to configure an answer to that. She hadn't looked at it on that note and it sure did a number to her. L felt as if he had won the battle as he reached for the door but Rem's voice finally came as he touched the handle.

"Then I suppose the same rule applies to Light since the other Misa loves him to death." Rem said, and L glanced back at the female Shinigami standing in the shadows next to his bed stand.

"Appears to be but I have no intention of killing Light. I only want to bring him in. Who's to say what judgment is given to him, I will only be happy when it's all over." L replied and Rem moved over to him until her shadow masked over his body.

"You are very different compared to Light." She told him and then passed through the wall and disappeared from sight completely. L mused over what Rem said. He had always thought of them to be alike, for the first time someone had told him that they were different. It was very interesting to hear. No matter he had to find Misa, where ever she might be.

XXX

Unfortunate for L Misa had already left straight in the middle of the night to the directed location Light told her where to find the death note. However she had not exactly found it yet because she was now covered in dirt and lost in what seemed to be an endless maze of trees.

Misa groaned, she had been here all night long and the sun was already shining brightly over her and still no sign of the mound was presented. Not only was that a letdown but she also had tripped and stumbled down a hilltop and the fall managed to twist her leg in the process. Her hair was covered in twigs with leaves and her cheeks smothered from the ground.

If her life could get any worst it would be the fact that she had tried to straighten her tank top to only find the devious shirt she had tried to remove clinging to her fair skin. Misa felt like screaming into the heavens for cursing her so wrongfully but now not only making her wounded but also the fact she was late to getting the book to her precious Light-kun. She was on the verge of crying as she continued to use the trees as her stable walking support but also due to the fact she would probably receive some deadly punishment.

Rem was supposed to come with her but when she called out to Rem in the night. Rem refused to appear as if she had a busier agenda to do. Misa knew she was in the building and it really made her frustrated.

_She won't listen to you anymore. _The voice taunted her with a sly laugh that sent shivers down her spine. Every time something bad happened to her today she would hear a ring of laughter in her ears almost as if the other Misa was the reason it was happening.

"Misa will find Light-kun's book." Misa told herself continuing forward. "Misa won't let you stop Misa." She added, and looked around wondering if she was in the right area yet. There still were no signs of a mound anywhere just trees and leaves and trees! Someone was really testing her patience and Misa wasn't pleased, gripping onto the plastic apple bag in her hands.

_I'm not going to try and stop you from making the eye trade. I'm just trying to get some fun in as well. _Misa whimpered at the voice, she wasn't having fun; her body was sore and weak from all this traveling.

"Misa wants to know why do you keep hurting Misa? Isn't Misa's body the same as your body? So you are hurting yourself." Misa said out loud, and only an owl leaving its nest came as a response. Misa couldn't think or Misa would have to deal with the other Misa so she just had to keep pushing.

Eventually she found a stump with a strange marking on it. It wasn't too peculiar because it looked like a poorly drawn Shinigami on it.

Misa set her bag down this must have been it, and sure enough behind it was a mound of grass building up. Misa began digging through the grass and a small black box is what she found as she opened it there inside was the object of her mission. Light's death note.

Misa reached in and placed her hands on it her body shook lightly from more memories. Misa pulled it out and raised it up to see close up. She was surprised when she raised the book to see a figure in the trees.

He had been waiting all this time and didn't give her a sign. The person or rather Shinigami just smirked at her and she gave him a small irritated smile back. She reaches back to the bag she discarded and pulls out with her right hand, a plump red apple and dangles it out in front of the Shinigami. His eyes widen and he jumps down from the tree and scurries over to her like a hungry dog.

"That for me by any chance, because I been going on withdrawal for awhile now. So if you would be so kind and give me the apple." The Shinigami asked, and began to do a handstand in front on her. Misa scratched the side of her cheek with her left hand and nodded. He stopped with his actions and waited for her to throw it to him.

"Yep that's right! Light-kun told me to bring it since you did a job well done Ryuk." Misa said and tossed it to Ryuk and he gladly caught it and bit down on it making sensual noises.

"What a thoughtful guy, that Light!" Ryuk said, between bites and Misa smile became less irritated and happier from the praise he gave her Light-kun. She thought he looked cute as he swallowed the rest of the apple.

When Ryuk was finished he glanced down at the girl to get a better look at her. She looked like a mess, and he was having trouble keeping the laugh to himself. Well actually he ended up laughing out loud anyways. Misa blinked at his sudden change of personality.

"Misa wants to know what's so funny. Misa wants to laugh too!" Misa injected and that only made Ryuk laugh harder as he fell to the ground holding his ribs as if they actually caused him pain even though it was impossible.

"You look hideous." Ryuk admitting he wasn't one to hide comments. Misa fumed and a string of laughter entered her mind again and she felt like a light was shined down on her and a stage of audience was laughing at her.

"You're just jealous." Misa commented and Ryuk shrugged.

"Of you, no thanks." Ryuk told her and she felt annoyed.

"Misa thinks your one to talk," Misa said out loud and then mumbled, "You being so ugly yourself." Luckily Ryuk only caught what she said first and only seemed confused by her statement and said nothing. "Anyways, Misa needs a favor from Ryuk." She quickly said, trying to strain off the subject of her being dirty. Ryuk again said nothing, he just wanted her to hurry up and have her tell him what she wanted. "Misa needs to make the eye deal again." Ryuk's eyes darkened at this and he smiled letting a small amount of snickers escape his lips as he looked at Misa.

"You do understand that you've made the deal once with Rem already so this would end up cutting your life span once more. Are you willing to sacrifice such a precious thing?" Ryuk asked and Misa stood up from her spot in the pile of leaves.

"Misa understands that but she also loves Light-kun very much and is willing to do anything for him so please do it right away." Ryuk made an 'hmph' sound but rubbed his hands together.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you."

XXX

When L found her room empty his heart sunk. She had already gone and probably made the eye trade. He wondered if he should call Rem but he wasn't sure exactly how to so he did the next best thing by searching the cameras.

A few people tried to grab his attention but he brushed them off as if they weren't there because Misa was more important for the being. If he could find out where she went perhaps there was still time to stop her. He made it into his room, Light was there working too but L didn't address him rather he got to his main lab top and accessed its data banks.

Light thought it was odd at L's quick pacing when he saw him open the camera windows and try to bring up the data from last night Light wheeled his chair over to L.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Light asked and L tried very hard to refrain from sending Light a sneer or just knock him out for making his Misa do something so stupid for his selfish reasons.

"Light," L gritted out, and Light just blinked. "Did you see anyone leave the building last night? Anyone at all?" He pressed, wanting some sort of reaction but Light's face seemed to stay cool.

"Nope, no one. Why did something happen?" Light asked, interested in hearing something new. However L eyes appeared annoyed by his presence and Light just couldn't figure out why. Nothing rang any bells in the back of his mind. L raised his thumb to his lip and nipped at it.

She left on her own. It was a conclusion he had drawn from Light's innocence. Normally Light would have a smirk or something to indicate his lie but this time his face was blank and confused. He was at a dead end, he promised Misa he would win this battle yet here he just let her slip again past his fingers and let Light win some more. L said nothing and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Light felt lost and he didn't like it. What the hell was going on that he wasn't aware of? He looked at his watch and silently cursed Misa for being so late. If she didn't hurry and get back he would have to go to plan B and just take L out a different way by using Rem. _Not yet, let's give her a bit more time. _Light leaned back into his chair, eyes flashing red. _Soon your death will commence L, I promise. _

XXX

It was already evening and she had managed to not only humiliate herself walking back to the building with crowds of people looking at the bush girl but also managed to bump into a person she had not wanted to ever meet again when entering the building.

The person she ran into seemed to be an ever so hasty L who at first walked past her thinking she was some sort of weird plant decoration but then slowed back and turned to face her. He eyed her up and down and Misa didn't care what he thought. She simply tried to shove past him but he caught her arm. Something inside her clicked and Misa found her gaze back at him.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" His asked, and Misa tilted her head, her eyes shone like the ones that loved him but he was surprised when she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Misa doesn't know you. Don't talk to Misa." She warned darkly, and headed into the building a trail of mud following behind her.

L seemed distraught by her attitude but luckily a voice came to his side to make him feel a little bit better.

"Light's Shinigami is with her. She cannot talk to you L." Rem said, floating down from the sky to his side. Rem pointed at Misa's retreating figure. "You see that crease in her shirt. It's Light's death note. She plans to give it to him and yes, Misa has made the life trade. I'm sorry; it's out of your hands." L shook his head.

"You aren't sorry Rem, but I don't see why she couldn't have just lied." L said dully, and Rem had the answer he was looking for.

"If she lied, Ryuk would tell Light the truth and she'd be in trouble."

"Ryuk? So that's its name." L said and he entered the building feeling silly when he held the door open for Rem who could have just phased through it. Rem floated past anyways and headed down the halls with L a step behind.

"Yes, he is very different from what I am. He doesn't care of the outcome of how this story ends. He is not on Light's side but at the same time he is, anything to make it more interesting…I just think he's disgusting." Rem spoke and L chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Then I'm glad that I have you and not him." L said and Rem simply smiled.

XXX

"So what was that about?" Ryuk asked her on their way up in the elevator. Misa didn't know what to say. She knew L would look for her and freak out but she didn't ever want to be caught up by Ryuk so early. This would ruin her 'fun' she had planned out.

Misa racked her hands through her hair, removing all the twigs and leaves. She felt terrible for pushing L away. She wanted nothing more to hug him when she saw him but then it would only complicate her speech to Light.

"You'll see." Misa told him with a small laugh. Ryuk noticed her tone had changed slightly. A normal person who had no real relationship to her wouldn't have caught it but luckily his senses were a lot greater.

Maybe this girl wasn't as dumb as he thought, because the way her eyes sparkled in its red but yellow hue he wondered just who the hell was this Misa before him. _Humans are just so interesting…_

"Is that so?" He asked, and she nodded. Misa plan was unfolding as the elevator slowed and the doors opened.

She wanted the eyes so she could fool Light into talking with her but she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when she admitted to him the truth. It scared her before but now she had power and he, he had himself. To quote Light, everything was going as planned, and nothing would take that away from her.

XXX

End Chapter 10! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was buggy and I'm glad to say that now everything is in order. Nothing really fluffy happened in this chapter but I hope you like the way the story is falling into place. The ending is nearing, not next chapter, but it's coming soon! Thank you for your adds, and reviews! Take care!


	12. Sneaking Around

It took me awhile to write it but it's done! Chapter 11, I really hope you guys like it. I put a ton of effort to make it sound really interesting. I'm glad that some of you are still reviewing. I thought you guys might have hated me after my computer failure but anyways let me not keep you waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; its characters, and some of the dialog that takes place in this chapter.

Ch: 11 Sneaking Around

When Misa reached the door to the meeting room she heard voices coming from inside so she pressed her ear to the door trying to ignoring Ryuk's laughing gaze. The voices belonged to Light and his father meaning it must have been one of those father son moments but then again Light was incapable of those kinds of situations.

Misa sighed, trying to muster up a fake cheerful attitude as she knocked on the door. The room hushed at the noise and soon footsteps came to the door. When the door knob turned it revealed that she was wrong about the circumstance because Matsuda now stood before her eyeing.

"May Misa Misa please speak to Light-kun?" Misa begged trying to dismiss the look he was giving her. Yes, she knew she was a mess but that didn't give everyone the right to stare at her. Even L gave her an amused smirk when he caught her by the arm and after this she was defiantly going to take a shower.

"Misa-san shouldn't you be elsewhere?" Matsuda asked. Misa raised a brow in confusion and Matsuda stepped out closing the door behind him and leaned over her whispering. "Since it's probably a good idea for you Misa-san to stop playing with Light's feelings and here I thought you had a heart Misa-san."

Misa's mind drew a blank she really didn't know what he was trying to tell her. Light was the one that mostly played with her feelings. Matsuda leaned closer and Misa almost fell back but the wall caught her fall. He was certainly evading personal space for the matter. "Don't look so innocent Misa-san; I know 

you're having a secret affair with L." Ryuk mouthed affair and Misa panicked this would not turn out how she wanted it if Matsuda ruined it. Misa regained her shock composure and tried to laugh it off.

"Me and that L guy, you're joking right? I would never be seen with such a loser." Matsuda seemed confused and before he could retort about seeing them together she decided to switch the topic around to stay in advantage of the situation. "Besides you say that I'm not innocent but I'm more innocent than Light can ever be. After all I wonder in comparison to me how many people lives have he ended."

Matsuda's eyes widened and he sputtered while pointing at her unable to mouth any words so Misa continued. "You know you all yell at L quite allot when he's actually right on the mark." She smirked and he dropped his hands to his sides, mouth wide open.

"Y-you are the second-" Matsuda blinked, "A-and L-light is the first?"

"Bingo gives the man a prize and before you think about telling the others let me say this. I have a plan don't mess it up please." Matsuda looked grim but nodded_. _

_I can't believe it all this time L was right! How come Misa Misa is exposing herself like this though?__ She said she had a plan, could it be the reason she's been with L all this time was to get Light to confess? I guess I'll participate for now and keep quiet, but the minute I see her trying to do something drastic - I-I will shoot her to keep everyone else safe. _

Misa gave a sharp glare to Ryuk as if telling him doesn't say a word.

Ryuk isn't stupid he evidently knew what the girl was doing. He should tell Light being his Shinigami but then it would be less interesting so why bother?

The door opened to the meeting room and Chief Yagami stood there, he looked a bit annoyed with the interruptions Misa always brought but also annoyed that Matsuda still hadn't returned.

"Matsuda what are you two talking about that is taking you so long to get back to the meeting?" Yagami asked, and Matsuda eeped and saluted the police Chief.

"Nothing Sir, just Misa Misa needed to talk to Light and I was trying to explain she couldn't go in." Yagami shifted his gave on the female and scoffed when he saw how dirty she was. She looked as if she had been through a hurricane.

Misa twitched at his gaze; she had it up to here before she was going to snap. One more stare would send her over the edge.

"Can I please just see your son?! It's very important!" Misa yelled, stomping her food. It was a little uncomfortable to do since her shoes kept sticking to the ground like gum.

Chief Yagami nodded, he held the door open for Misa and she passed through and while she did Chief Yagami and Matsuda looked at each other with a silent snicker.

The room was its usual atmosphere strictly business as they gathered and talked about how they would deal with the notebook. By either burning it so it can never be placed it the wrong hands again or just keeping it as a way of observation to discover the thin lines of the parallel universe. After all there was the deal with the Shinigami's, where was the world they are bound to? Was there a way to reach that dimension or was it an impossible feat?

Misa never was one to listen in to their conversations, after all she knew most of what they did not and repeating it would be like a bad school lecture. When she approached the table she had to clear her throat to gain attention to herself. Sets of eyes snapped to her position by the door even Lights and they all took a few minutes to absorb her presence.

"Yes I fell in a DITCH, can everyone stop staring DAMMIT!" Misa yelled and this only made the room more awkward then it already had been. Misa's lips twitched into a smile and she tried to act cute innocent but they just stared blankly.

"You know what forget this!" Misa shouted and headed over to where Light was sitting. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the seat before he could utter a word. "You and me, talk, NOW!" Misa demanded dragging him out, pushing past the two adults and down the hall away from ear shot.

The squad just stared at the door and Izawa whistled glad that she wasn't his girlfriend. Matsuda just scratched the back of his head laughing while Chief just joined in with a heartfelt chuckle.

XXX

Light was surprised at Misa attitude, he didn't know she'd be this angry but that little stunt she pulled may have damaged a ton of his efforts to play off as not being effort. Light just wanted his death note back and as if Misa read his mind he watched as she reached under her shirt, pull out a similar note book and slam it into his chest.

His memories were completely refilled from meeting Ryuk and dominance over the world its few days. He saw Ryuk leaned against the wall and grinned. Before he could greet him he had to make sure this little brat in front of him was dealt with.

"Misa, don't you ever be so careless in front of people ever again. If I'm in a meeting you know the rules. You wait for me to finish okay. That's an order, don't EVER do that again!" He expected Misa to cower at this point but her arms were folded over her chest and she was giving him a defiant look. Misa rolled her eyes and looked at the wall and Light wondered if she did the trade.

"Did she make the eye deal Ryuk?" He asked not even saying hello to his old "friend". Ryuk nodded in confirmation and Light became pleased. That meant all she had to do was go see L. "Alright Misa, go take a shower would you. Your presence like this disgusts me and I doubt L would like seeing you as walking garbage can. So do me a favor and just shoo." He told her, gesturing his hands a get out motion but Misa stood in her spot glaring.

"Is there something you have to say Misa because I really don't know why you haven't left yet? It's quite annoying really, don't make me regret wanting you as my bride." Misa huffed, and UN crossed her hands and pushed herself close to Light until their noses were close enough to touch.

"First Light I do have to say something to you and that is just because I got the eyes doesn't mean I'm your little pawn anymore." Misa spat and Light tried to slap her for being defiant and Misa caught the hand, twisting it to both Light and Ryuk's surprise. "Second I want my notebook back and you will give it to me." She let him go and Light looked as if a wild dog about to kill her.

His teeth bared but he calmed down in an instant telling himself it was just a phase or maybe Misa was still in a bad mood over the forest episode. That it was only a matter of time before she would cry into his arms and be his little doll again.

"Why do you want it?" Light asks reaching into his shirt and switching Misa's notebook with his and then threw the notebook at Misa. She almost didn't catch it but got it before it hit the ground at least. Misa gives him a wicked grin.

"I need it so I can kill L right on the dot. I'm tired of this not being over yet. I want to kill more people. I'm tired of being on the sidelines Light." Misa informed him darkly. Light feels pleased almost enchanted by her words. They were so like him, it was unbelievable. As if she enjoyed bringing pain with swift work. This Misa was an entire new person before him.

Light didn't know why but he had the urge to kiss her and he did try but was shocked yet again when she pushed him away. Misa, pushed, him, away? What the hell was going on with everyone today? First L anxious behavior now Misa's voice filled with malice and blood lust. "Don't ever try that again." Misa warned with acid leaking from her words. "I'm growing tiresome of your fake love. I also no longer consider us as partners."

_What the hell is she going on about? She thinks I'm going to let her blab about becoming independent of me. I think not, I have a plan that will put this girl back into her place._ Light pulled out his note book from under his shirt, and a pen. Then he flipped his notebook open and threatened her silently that he'd write her name if she dare tried to get away from this team. No one leaves him and gets away with it.

"I figured you'd do something like this Light, how weak…You do realize the minute I die Rem will know and kill you." Misa replied back and Light only snorted.

"Easy, I'll just tell Rem it was L who persuaded me into killing you so I could go free. Rem doesn't know L so it'll be a piece of cake." He snickered with a glint in his eyes. Misa frowned at his words and Light grin continued to spread out wider. "So you see Miss Misa, your little counter is nothing compared to mine."

"Don't hold your breath Light. I'm not done yet, you have no idea where Rem is now, do you? I assigned her to watch over L so if I were to die right now…She would know it would be you Light." Light closed his book and his smirk faded into a bitter frown. Misa placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "So are you going to kill me or not? All talk and no bite eh Light-kun?" She teased, and he growled.

_I should have never under estimated her like this. Who knew this woman could be so difficult! _"Why are you doing this Misa? What is the gain from splitting this team?" Light asked he honestly wanted to know what was going on with her for once in his life.

"There is no gain." Misa replied simply. Light looked baffled.

"Then why are you-"

"The fact that you'll never love me back is what made me betray you Light. When this is over I can't wait to see you in the realm between life and death so I can laugh at you for thinking everyone would bow down and be your little puppet." Misa laughs, her eyes flashing red from having the eyes and her lips curl into a sinister smirk. Light sighed; he didn't know how to deal with this attitude. What happened to her anyways?

"You seem different Misa, why the sudden change in attitudes. I must admit you sound almost like a record of me in a female body. It's kind of creepy." Misa face snaps into a confused look. Her eyes revert to normal and Misa stares at her hands that are quivering.

"My killer personal is weakened but since I'm still trying to dominate over it…me-I get this feeling like I want to kill someone. Talking to you raises the blood lust in my veins, it scares me just talking to you but at the same time because I haven't resolved Misa Misa's feelings for you I'm excited to be in your presence so excited I would love to just kill you and laugh." Light takes a step back away from the girl feeling a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

"Whoa, what a really scary woman you have!" Ryuk commented, watching as Misa's smile twitched into a smirk then just a sheepish innocent one. Misa glares at Ryuk and he points at Light. "Hey, hey don't give me that stare! He's the one you want!" Misa switches her gaze on Light and bows.

"Well I'm off to take a shower, till we meet again Light." Misa said and turned heel leaving and Light tried to yell to her,

"If you really feel you want to be independent of me, perhaps you might not want to tell me where you're going." Misa halts in her steps and glances back over her shoulders.

"You're an idiot Light." She responds and then keeps walking without turning back. Light grumbles and calls her the idiot and glances at Ryuk laughing.

"Ryuk it seems we cannot depend on Misa anymore, figures, but we can still commence plan B tomorrow night. As long as L dies, I'll be happy."

XXX

Misa was glad to be back in her room away from Light's side. If she had stayed close she didn't know what she'd do. Something inside her was raging like a beast that wanted to be free to dominate. It wasn't the clueless Misa Misa, but another side a mixture of the two and this one was deadly.

Misa was glad when she found Rem awaiting her return. Rem must have sensed she was back in control and came to assist her if needed.

"I'm glad to see that you are back, Misa." Rem spoke, floating over to the girl who threw off her clothing and shoes not caring about the dirt spreading out on the ground.

"I'm not entirely sure that you are correct Rem. I'm afraid of myself and what I'm capable at this point after talking to Light. He still has no idea that I have strong feelings for L but he knows that I am no longer his ally." Misa told Rem and Rem tilted her head.

"You severed your ties with Light?" Rem asked in a monotonic voice as usual but the small smirk made Misa understand that Rem was pleased. She knew Rem had wanted this from the start.

"Not completely, the other Misa still loves him and I have to talk to her about it. The more we are split in our decisions the more dangerous I become as a person. Since my evil and my good can't balance their differences. Our minds are becoming chaotic and perhaps deadly, blood lusting. Misa Misa and I might even die." Misa explained picking up a towel and heading into the shower closing the door behind her.

Normally the person interrogating her would go away now but Rem being able to phase through walls did so to hear more.

"What do you mean die, Misa?" Rem wondered and Misa spared Rem a quick glance.

"The blood lustful me, will take over and we will cease." Misa stepped inside the shower and closed the clad blue curtains. Rem became silent just staring at the curtains as she heard Misa twist the shower head and running water afterwards. Rem turned to leave but Misa voice appeared again. It was hard to hear from the running water but she pieced it together. "Rem, where is Ryuzaki?"

"He went to the roof to think." Rem replied dully and Misa yelled, "WHAT?" Because Misa couldn't understand Rem's soft voice from inside the shower's running water. "L is on the roof." Rem tried again but in the same tone so Misa stuck her head out of the curtain with a sheepish smile.

"Could you say that again? You talk pretty low Rem." Rem lips formed into a line and she pointed up. "Oh, oh, the _roof, _you should have just said that before." Misa commented and she returned to her shower. Rem felt annoyed and left and Misa just hummed to herself.

XXX

"I still feel bad about treating him wrongly Rem." Misa continued, unaware that Rem's presence was no longer there to listen to her. "I'll defiantly make it up to him." Misa stated and blushed at the thought of hugging him and kissing him. Misa proceeded to scrub her head thoroughly and made sure all the gunk was out before applying the shampoo in her hair. "Then after wards I'll deal with Light one last time." Misa told herself, chuckling.

_Misa Misa wants to know why Misa continues to dislike Light-kun. Misa's enemy should be Ryuzaki-san so why does Misa like him now? _Misa huffs at her other persona finally reappearing. She was the same person why couldn't she just search her feelings and understand why?

"Ryuzaki isn't our enemy; in fact he is the most important person to me. L helped me find our true self; our parents wouldn't want us to be like Light. We went down the wrong path, we could have taken a different approach and yet we rushed into an answer like we usually do. Thinking like that is stupid, do you understand?" Misa asked her other self that was in the depths of her soul.

Misa expected to receive no answer but even she can be surprised at her self's reactions.

_Misa Misa understands, but Misa Misa loves Light. Light saved Misa Misa! After Misa Misa's parents died…Misa was alone and she had no one to be with. _

_People wouldn't be friend her afraid Misa Misa would contract some virus that would end up to be the death of their parents. Misa Misa told herself that she would do anything to feel welcomed again and that's when Misa found the notebook. _

_Misa Misa felt like she had a chance to be happy. That's all what Misa Misa really wanted…_ Misa felt tears slip down her cheeks, she wasn't sure if it was from the shower or it was her inside darker half crying.

Misa just shook her head and tried to continue on with her bathing. She dunked her head under the water until all the soap was gone from her hair and then when it was no longer under water she spoke.

"We won't get that happiness from Light." She stated firmly.

_Misa Misa refuses to be alone! Never ever again!_

"I never said we'd be alone silly, we will have L with us. He is different from Light because he really dose care. He just as much needs us as we need him. Plus we were never alone for a very long time, we also had Rem, don't forget." Misa told herself, taking a bit of soap in her hands and washing her hands and legs.

"Am I right Rem?" Misa asked, and received no answer. Misa poked her head out to see Rem was gone, she sighed. Not the best time for Rem to be gone.

_Misa Misa does trust Rem but still feels empty with her. Rem really does not show emotions through voice that Misa Misa feels unbearable to be near her. Misa Misa is also angry with Rem not answering her calls. _

Misa chuckles on the outside and Misa Misa inside asks her what's so funny?! Misa replies by telling her it was her who told Rem not to listen to her. She also said that just because someone doesn't voice their feelings doesn't mean they don't care. There are other ways of expressing yourself than just words, and Misa Misa asks how?

"Through actions, of course, for example Rem is willing to kill herself to save us. That shows she cares a great deal about us even if she doesn't make the speech of it. L is exactly the same as Rem in a way of voicing. While they both are on the same tone half of the time they do show feelings by their actions. It's what makes them so genuine and lovable." Misa added the last part, blushing as she washed other areas of her body.

Inside Misa, Misa Misa grunts.

_Misa Misa still does not understand what is so great about Ryuzaki-san. He is weird, icky, and a jer-_

"Hey don't bad mouth L when you never gave him a chance while fawning over Light. It's your own foolish actions that I don't understand." Misa tells herself and Misa Misa whimpers.

_Misa Misa is sorry, she never intended to be mean. Misa Misa only wants to be happy! _

"I know you do, just be good okay?"

_Misa Misa won't fall for Light anymore and will give Ryuzaki-san a chance. Misa Misa thanks Misa for letting her be happy. _Misa smiles, and finishes her shower finally feeling the blood lust vanishing as balance settles between the two halves once more.

XXX

He absolutely hated when something wasn't clean. He supposed it was from being master L's assistant for so long. He was on his way delivering some tea to master L on the roof, because he figured he would want some but then a disgusting brown muck was on the tile.

A trail of the muck lead down the halls and Watari's brows furrowed because it did not suit his mood at all. He followed and cleaned the trail as he went by with cloth in his hands and soon found himself in Miss Misa-sans room. Her clothes scattered about and a ton of dirt on the rug, Watari wondered what she had been up to.

He picked up a particular cloth he had been familiar with it was master L's shirt a completely dirty. He felt obliged to take it with him and clean it as soon as possible. That's when a door creaked open and he turned to see a bunch of steam spread out in the room. There stood Misa, in her towel looking straight at him.

She stared blankly at him, unsure of what to say.

"Forgive me for proceeding into your room without being asked. I saw the dirt stains and decided to clean them. I will be taking these as well if you wish." Watari said dangling L's shirt in his hands. She scowled and he figured it was directed at him. "I see that I am not wanted, excuse me again Miss Misa-san."

"W-wait Watari I wasn't scowling towards you. I was angry at myself for treating you so rudely before. The truth is I wasn't myself but now I am glad to see you. I'm sorry." Misa replied truthfully, as she approached over to him while clutching at her towel to keep it from falling.

"I accept your apology mistress Misa-san. Now would you like me to clean this piece of article?" He asked and she smiled while nodding.

"Then I shall do so and mistress Misa-san one more thing, perhaps you should go speaks with master L he might need some company on the roof top." Misa's shoulders drop at his words.

"It's not my business to bother him while he's thinking. I think I owe him that much after being a bit harsh to him as well." Misa explained heading for her closet to fetch out some clothing.

"I respect your decision but, master L probably won't be doing much thinking with Light-kun speaking with him privately." Watari stated trying to get her attention. Misa paused and glanced to Watari.

"Light is speaking with Ryuzaki-kun privately?" Misa said slowly as if it sparked her interest. She tapped her jaw line in deep thought. "There's no way I can get into that conversation with an excuse that will work." Misa commented sadly while pacing the room still holding her towel with her left hand.

"I think I have a plan mistress Misa-san. It's raining outside so you can bring an umbrella out to master L." Misa stopped pacing and gaped at Watari.

"You mean he's out there letting himself get soaked by the rain?! Is he trying to get sick, that idiot!" Misa complained and ran into the closet shutting it closed behind her as she changed into her usual attire. Watari tried his best to hide his smile over her concern for master L's well being.

"You can also deliver master L the tea I was going to give him." Watari told her, raising his voice because she was cursing audio ably from inside the closet. The closet doors flew open and Misa was now fully dressed with an umbrella she got from an upper rack.

"Watari did I ever tell you that you're a genius?"

"yes, but I have never stopped loved hearing it mistress Misa-san." Watari told her and she beamed a smile in his direction.

"Good because you are just amazing!"

XXX

The heavens rained down from above. L took it as a sign of crying because he was not happy. He himself could never cry so he figured the gods above cried for him instead. He was soaked but that didn't matter he couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of bells ringing off into the distant. He felt lost and wondered if it was a sign that something grave was to come.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" A masculine voice came, interrupting his thoughts. L placed his hands into his pockets and turned toward the person, it was Light. He looked away looking to the ground that shimmered from the rain.

"Oh I'm not doing anything in particular it's just…" He trailed off to look into the clouds. "I hear the bells." Across from him Light used his right hand to keep the rain away from his eyes and just stared at L.

"The bells?" Light asked under his breath but L caught it even if the rain was heavy.

"Yes…For some reason they've been unusually loud today." Light looked around the roof and didn't see any bells.

"I don't hear anything."

"Really, you can't hear it?" L said, sounding dismayed. He wondered if Misa could hear it then but she wasn't here to reply. He sighed. "It's been ringing nonstop this afternoon." He didn't add that it happened after Misa had rejected his presence. Even if it was to hide her connection with him but he still felt rejected. "I find it very distracting…I wonder if it's a church, perhaps a wedding or…" _A warning…_ Light began to look impatient as always.

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" L looked at him blankly. "Come on, cut it out, and let's get back inside." L looked at the ground and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry nothing I say makes any sense anyways…If I were you I wouldn't believe any of it." _I don't know what's wrong with me._ Light chuckled.

"You know you're right, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end to my troubles if I took you serious most of the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes…I would say that's a fair assessment…but I could say the same about you." _Considering your Kira Light and yet here we are speaking as if were friends._ Light looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean Ryuzaki?" He asked and L stared out into the world.

"Tell me Light from the moment you were born was there ever been a point…" He sent a glare at Light. "That you've told the truth?" Light's eyes widened slightly leaving a momentum silence between the two and finally Light calmed down.

"Where's this coming from Ryuzaki? I do admit I stretch the truth here and there however find me one person who hasn't had to tell a lie in their entire life. Human beings aren't meant to be perfect like that and so people lie but even I have made an effort to not lie if it's going to hurt someone, that's my answer." Light finished and L just continued glaring.

_He just lied to cover himself, figures. _L looked away and stared at the ground again.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Let's go back inside were both drenched." L stated and Light just nodded.

XXX

She climbed the stairs quietly, because she did not want be discovered. She even put in the effort of coming up barefooted because her heels would make too much noise. In one hand she balanced a cup of tea and in the other clenched an umbrella.

She was almost to the top when she heard noises from the floor closest to the roof. It was Light and L too, Misa panicked. They were inside and she couldn't exactly barge in with the umbrella excuse if they were back in a dry environment.

Misa very carefully pulled the door open and set the tea down on a counter and the same with the umbrella. Then she proceeded to sneak her way till she could see them.

They were on a stair way and Light way sitting down drying his hair while L walked over to him with his towel on his head. Misa wanted to giggle because he looked cute but held it in and moved forward behind a pole to hear their words.

"Well that certainly wasn't a wonderful outing." Light shook his head at L's comment.

"It's your own fault. I mean what do you expect?" Light snapped, and Misa from behind the pole sneered at Lights rudeness when L apologized. Misa eye's became saucers when L walked down the stairway lowered himself to his knees and held up Light's foot.

"W-what are you doing?" Light asked, sounding shocked.

_Yeah, what is he doing?! _Misa thought blushing uncomfortably.

"I thought I'd just help you out, since you were drying yourself off anyways." Light put his towel down on the stairs and looked at L.

"Look its fine you don't have to do that." Light told L and Misa agreed with Light. Misa's eyes flamed with jealousy as she continued to watch the chatter between the two.

"Well I can give you a massage as well." L suggested and Misa's eyes widened with horror.

_Ryuzaki, you are so dead when I get my hands on you! What happened on the roof top!? _Misa wondered, her eyes tearing as she for on chewed on her lip, not noticing she made it bleed slightly.

"It's the least I can do for to atone for my sins." L continued and Misa's remaining anger disapearred.

_What sins Ryuzaki? You never did anything wrong? _

"I'm actually pretty good at this."

_Misa Misa wants a foot massage too! _

Misa shushed her inner self, and Light looked away.

"Fine do what you want…"

"Alright, I will." L stated and he rubbed the towel against Light's foot In circular motions.

Misa held her nose, she felt like a pervert. Light made a painful noise from it and Misa laughed silently. "You'll get used to it." L said and Light noticed a bit of his hair was dripping so he took his towel and wiped his forehead.

"Look you're soaked too…" Light stated and Misa stood from her spot ready to beat Light's ass for touching L but her body wouldn't move.

_MISA MISA LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM! _Misa roared into her mind and only received a fit full of giggles.

"I'm sorry." L replied with sincerity that calmed Misa down and she felt like she wanted to run and hug L. He sounded so depressed; ah she totally hated herself now. "You and I will be parting ways soon." L said and Misa's head snapped up to look at Light who just looked blank.

"First you have the nerve to call me a lesbian, and then you're having a private conversation with Ryuzaki. Geez, I wonder who's the gay one." Misa stated loudly making both boys jump in surprise.

L's eyes widen greatly when he saw her and immediately removed his hand from Light's foot afraid of the wrath he was about to receive. Misa spun around and left making them wonder but appeared again with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Watari told me to bring you tea." She said, "To warm you up Ryuzaki." She trusted the teacup into his hands and he gladly accepted it with a small thank you. Her gaze snapped over to Light and he shrunk under it.

"Come on Misa you know you're the only one for me." Light said, and he tried to pull her into his arms but she slapped his hands away.

"I told you not to touch me." Misa warned again, and L's gaze shifted in between the two as he sipped his tea. Glad, he wasn't the main death target.

"A lover's quarrel, perhaps it's in my best interest to leave." L suggested, trying to stand and Misa snapped back at him.

"You stay." She commanded and L sat right back down.

"I can't believe you! Standing in the rain like it's alright to get sick! What were you thinking Ryuzaki?" She exploded and he cringed. "You're soaking wet you know." She turned to Light and snatched the towel out of his hand and wrapped it around L tenderly.

"You're a real idiot you know…" L became surprised when she kissed him on the head right in front of Light. He blushed but tried to hide it by sipping his tea. She was blushing as well but Misa held her tough attitude and glanced back at Light.

"…You Light, just witnessed the second Kira's first act of betrayal. What will you do now Kira?" Misa asked, and L's cup slipped from his hands crashing to the ground while Light just stared wide eyed at her.

XXX

End Chapter 11! I hope you liked it, I took a long time typing it cause I had to remember what happened in between the scene with Light and L so I could have Misa interject at some point. I hope you liked her grand entrance? I know what your thinking doesn't L die in the anime after this part? Well yeah, but I'm going to approach it differently cause My ending is different! Happy Face!


	13. Sailing

Watch your first steps folks this chapters a dozy. I might have done this chapter so terrible but I can only pray to the sweet anime gods that they will forgive me for writing so much, so much fail…I think I made its OOC a bit…I'm sorry….Cry…

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Ch 12: Sailing

The silence was eminent, Light and L were baffled while Misa stood facing Light with her hands on her hips, smiling brightly. L didn't dare to move even to pick up the pieces of the fallen cup instead his eyes were on Misa's back then to Light's face, which was pale.

Light swallowed and tried to clear his throat but no sound was made he could only let the amount of rage build up inside him towards Misa. Misa's let out a loud chuckle, which alarmed both men as she raised her hands over her mouth trying to cover it up but still small laughs sneaked through her finger tips.

"What's with the grim face?" Misa asked innocently. "I was only joking you know." Misa tried to wave it off, still laughing a bit but it died when Light's face grew sour.

"How can you be so stupid and joke about serious matters like that Misa?!" Light's voice boomed through the whole room and silence clouded the environment once again. Light stood up, tired of having to be under Misa's gaze and decided to turn the table on her. Now since she was on a lower part of the stair way, Light was felt he was in control.

Misa had to raise her head just to look at him, and waited for him to speak but his hands were fisted and he was trembling in anger.

"Whoa, relax Light; I don't know why you're getting so angry. I mean it was just a little joke and besides it's not like you are _Kira_ or anything, ne?" Light gave her a glare that sent shivers down her spine but she didn't back down and cower as much as her other persona begged for her to stop. A voice appeared from behind her, which she knew was L but she was glad that he didn't reveal completely his knowledge of the both of them.

"She's actually right you know Light-kun…Why are you getting so angry over a joke or is it that you're really Kira?" Light snapped his head in L's direction.

"Of course I'm not! You saw the rule Ryuzaki I didn't die in 13 days so I must not be Kira!" Light quickly stated and Misa just rolled her eyes scoffing.

"While that's true…I can't let this act go by I suppose your chances of being Kira have risen to a 50 percentage." L said softly, and Light balled his fists tighter and then turned to Misa gritting his teeth.

"See what you did Misa!" He yelled pointing at L but Misa didn't glance back at L she only shrugged her shoulders.

"His decision shouldn't matter since you're not really Kira." Misa replied.

"Oh and Misa-san, you're percentage is a now a high 95." L told her from behind and Misa pouted, sparing a glance behind to see L and noticing the fragments of glass. His second cup, she caused him to break.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" Misa asked frantically and stepped down the stairs to bend down till her knee caps touched the stair top. L seemed confused. "I'm sorry about scaring you…" Misa whispered her gaze downcast toward the ground but her eyes shimmered sorrowfully. His heart weighed down and he wanted to apologize about letting it drop out of his hands but that's when his eyes caught sight over her lips tattered with a small trace of blood.

"You're hurt." He stated, and she looked into his deep pools with wonder.

"Eh?" She managed to ask, trying to fight back the blush of how close he was beginning to get while leaning towards her. Misa's heart was pounding as she tried to back away from him but her back hit the wall of the stairway. His gaze seemed to be fixated on something but she was too busy blushing from the position they were in. She was under him and he was on top of her, his left arm resting on her left leg, and his right hand was on her lips. He seemed oblivious of this as if in deep thought as his eyes continued to scan her lips.

_His touch is so warm!_ Misa Misa sighed happily from inside and Misa agreed closing her eyes at the warmth of his thumb grazing over her lip.

"You're bleeding." He told her softly, his breath tickling her lips teasingly. "Let me help you clean it." He offered.

Misa opened her eyes and noticed that he was leaning closer until his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened slightly and her face bright red, while her hair pointed out. However she managed to close her eyes, as her heart thumped wildly. Misa reached up with her left hand and brushed through his black locks. His hand that was on her lips now rested on the side of her cheek. The kiss depended and Misa fisted her hands into his shirt bringing him closer, until she pressed against him. Misa moaned, at the sensation that rippled through her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Light's voice appeared, staring at his 'ex-girlfriend' make out with his 'enemy'. Misa sighed when L pulled away from the kiss, her eyes slightly gazed and warmth swimming inside of her. L was blushing like her but while L wore an embarrass mask on Misa's had an annoyed pout on.

"You're still here?" Misa groaned out and Light couldn't believe her.

"Of course I am!" Misa groaned again, as he replied. She was really pissed, he interrupted them. L looked at her with an amused smile, and Misa crossed her hands over her chest angrily. L frowned, while he too wanted nothing more to taste her and knock Light out he unlike Misa remembered his position in this relationship when Light was around.

"Forgive me Light-kun, I-I don't know what came over me." L stumbled with his words and Misa giggled.

"I know what came over you, and I liked it." Misa said teasingly and his eyes widened at her. He tried to get to his feet because Misa began crawling over to his side of the stairs which was very unlike her.

"Misa Misa demands it." Misa stated in a seductive.

L couldn't believe his ears and eyes for the matter since Misa's other persona being in front of him craving him too.

"Misa Misa thinks Misa Misa enjoys your presence just as much as Misa Misa hates to admit in front of her precious Light-kun." She purred, and he blushed deeply trying to free her arms from his legs and ran up the stairs behind Light terrified.

Misa Misa pouted and rested her elbow on the ground and leaned her head at it giving him a grin. "Soon you will be Misa Misa's." Both men sweat dropped.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I do believe you belong to Light-kun Miss Misa-san." L said and Misa Misa grumbled, sitting up and her eyes flashed back to normal. The lighter persona sat blushing to herself and didn't dare say anything else. She couldn't believe that Misa Misa just did that in front of Light. She practically asked L to have sex with her.

L grabbed Light's shoulder and Light shook him off and turned his intense glare on L.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ryuzaki? Misa is MY girlfriend and for you to do this I don't even consider you as a friend!" Light punched L and L just slammed against the wall and slid down to the ground. His bangs just covered his eyes as his head lowered to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry Light-kun." Misa didn't know what happened but she snapped, she was up in a second and she slapped Light across the face with tears in her eyes. The sound of her slap echoed in the room. Light held his cheek surprised that she, she dared to hit HIM!?

"Don't apologize to this bastard!" Misa yelled to L who just stared at her blankly. She didn't care if L wanted her to play the part, she could not want to take that roll anymore. She wouldn't let Light pick L apart like he did with her. L didn't deserve it. Why did he let Light hit him?! Misa was crying, tears sliding down her face. "Ah!" She winced in pain when Light grabbed her wrist painfully and brought her close to him. He used his left hand to grip her face tightly.

"Why did you just hit me, Misa!?" He yelled, "I was just keeping that loser from touching my girlfriend you ungrateful witch." Misa struggled in his grasp.

"Don't call Ryuzaki that! Ryuzaki is not loser!" She shouted and was surprised when Light released her letting her fall down on her bum.

"I understand what's going on. You love him don't you?" He squint his gaze on her and her gaze blazed at him despite the pain from the drop. "So it's true, and he knows doesn't he?" He turned to L who was giving him a deep glare.

"Well well, isn't this fucking wonderful?" Light gritted out and Misa fidgeted her hands feeling the tension between the two. "I suppose you two thought you could keep it a secret from me! Hah, nice try but don't think I'm going to surrender. I still can weasel my way out. Have fun with her while you can L because I guarantee you and her will be dead soon enough." Light sneered out and left the room with a slam. Both Misa and L winched. Misa was trembling and tears fell down to the stairway.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Misa kept saying, as she brought her hands to her face and cried. L rubbed his cheek where it was sore from L's punch and stood back up feeling the pain in his back. He wobbled him way over to her and she reached up and hugged his legs and cried some more. He brushed a few strands of her hair on her head, and gave her small hushes.

"It's alright Misa, well figure something out." He told her but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy now. Rem was in for it as well, and now the three of them were out of the loop of what Light would be planning next. "I think I have a plan to expose Light. We will present this evidence tomorrow night." He said and helped her back up to her feet as she continued to sniffle, and brush her tears from her cheeks.

"B-but will it works?" Misa asked, and choked a sob and he kissed her head.

"I hope so." L said, and Misa chewed on her lip. "Besides look on the Brightside." L said tapping her nose. She raised her head and stared at him lost at his words. There was a bright side?! Light was angry with them and he knew that L knew he was Kira and there was a bright side.

"What are you-"She tried to yell feeling angry but her voice was cut short due to L's lips again.

"You're-My-Sweet--Now." He said between kisses and Misa giggled.

"Oh really, your sweet you say? I like that." Misa wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the door.

"I just can't resist you." He said, and she giggled some more, tears replaced by a hot pink flush.

"You're a pervert." She said smiling and her blush reddened with his next words.

"Yes, but I'm your pervert and you know you love it." He grinned as she tried to hide her face from him by pressing it into his chest. "I do believe you're blushing Miss Misa-san."

"Shut it." She warned, darkly.

"For you? Never."

"RYUZAKI!" Misa shouted blushing, and only the sound of his laughter rang in her ears. Misa smiled, this is the way she wanted it to be and she knew he felt the same. Finally the both of them were free to enjoy each other's presence without worrying about Light interrupting.

XXX

Perhaps they went a bit overboard with the idea of finally being together, Misa thought as she woke up in L's bed naked with his sheets wrapped around her. He slept besides her softly and her blush increased tenfold as she remembered what happened last night when she reached his room.

She had called him by his real name between gasps and giggles. He on the other hand kept teasing her about her diet because she told him that he tasted like cake but here now she was begging to have him.

_That bastard…_ Misa thought hotly, and reached over to brush strands away from his eyes as he breathed softly against her shoulder pad. She giggled and kissed his forehead lightly and then gave him butterfly kisses down his cheek to his jaw line.

"That's cheating you now, assaulting a man in his sleep." L mumbled out, as he wiggled an arm under her waist and pulled her into his chest and smiled when she gave a gasp in surprise.

"Lawliet…" She whispered into his ear, and h gave an 'ngh' sound as if questioning her. "I—love—you…" She told him in a singsong voice.

"I know." He answered, and she smiled when she met his open gaze.

"Do you really?" She asked and he grinned.

"Of course, how could I not love this beautiful woman on top of me, and man look at these curves?" He said and his hands trailed down her sides and at first she was blushing at beautiful comment then her head twitched in annoyance when he mentioned her body.

"PERVERT!" She yelled bonking him over the head, and L held his head in pain.

"Such a violent woman I have." He muttered under his breath and Misa gave him a death glare. She tried to get off him to get away but he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked mused.

"To get breakfast, I'm hungry." He gave her a wolfish grin and she blushed some more. "I need real food!" She exclaimed and he kept his grin on as she rolled off him.

"Then will you bring me some strawberries?" He asked and she growled turning to give him a glare but his thumb was on his lips with a pout. "Please, Misa?"

"….Fine." Misa submitted and she walked over her clothes and began putting them on again.

"Who knows, maybe we could share strawberries. I've always wanted to try that out with someone." Misa brain inputted that as something completely perverted being already in the 'gutter' when she woke up.

"You know what; get your own strawberries you-you-you PERVERT!" Misa cried out and L eyes widened a bit as the door slammed behind her.

"What did I say?" L wondered nibbling his thumb and sighed as it would appear he would have to go feed himself instead of someone bringing him food.

XXX

At first she was angry at him for being a pervert as soon as they woke up from that steamy night but she soon noticed that she was skipping in each step. She felt amazing, like every bone in her body was relaxed and pleased with her. Misa meant sure she lost her virginity but having sex didn't mean that she loved him more then she already did.

Her brain was already filling her mind with goodies that made blood rush to her face like she was going to faint. From seeing her future self cutting a piece of cake and L comes from behind her to give her a kiss on the neck which they somehow ended on top of his bed the next minute.

_Nooooo! What the hell is wrong with me, I'm being the perverted one in the relationship!_

_Misa Misa wonders what's wrong with that. Misa Misa is happy! _

_You're a sex fiend!_

_Misa Misa thinks you mean __**we**__ are a sex fiend!_

_Nooooooo!! _Misa shouted in her mind, while grabbing hold of her head blushing.

"Mistress Misa-san is something wrong with your head?" Misa turned to the voice with teary eyes still gripping her head.

"W-Watari it's you!" She exclaimed, immediately dropping her hands back to her side. Watari was holding a tray and on the tray was a plate of eggs and bread, presumably her breakfast.

_Why am I so nervous it's just Watari- not like its Lawliet or anything!_

"Yes, it is me…Mistress Misa-san…I'm glad I found you." He said and Misa raised a brow.

"You were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yes I wanted to give you breakfast but you weren't in your room." Watari told her and she felt sweat drip down her forehead. Misa scratched the back of her head and tried to look at the roof, the walls, the ground, and everything but Watari.

_I can't let him know I slept with Lawliet that would be so bad!_

_Misa Misa thinks Watari will find out, he's smart isn't he? _

_Noooooo!_ Misa exclaimed and Misa Misa told her something about being over dramatic.

"I fell asleep sleeping under the stars." Misa quickly explained and he stood in silence absorbing her gaze.

_Please let him fall for that, please let him god! _

"You can sleep in the rain?" He asked a little surprised, and Misa swear under her breath forgetting that little detail.

"Y-yep!" Misa replied sweating and he shook his head.

"No wonder I couldn't find you then." He said, dismissing it and Misa was glad he didn't press. "You must have quite the time with master L on that roof top then. I remember in my younger days kissing in the rain, marvelous. Or do you kids go beyond that now? I wonder what that's like…" Watari said slyly and Misa turned beat red, sputtering.

_HE'S EVEN MORE PERVERTED THAN LAWLIET!_

_Now Misa Misa knows where he gets it from. _

"Watari, I think that's enough." The two turned to see a shirtless L grinning at her and that's all it took for Misa fainted dead.

"Master L, I think you might have killed her." Watari stated, at the k.oed Misa in the hall. L frowned,

"Nonsense." He said, and put his plain white shirt back on that he had hiding behind his back. He didn't mean to make her faint he just wanted to see her priceless expression. "She'll be fine."

"So how did last night's event go master L?" L blushed and tried to ignore the comment by heading over to Misa's fallen form and pull her up into his hands. Misa's eyes flickered open and he whispered a good morning to her and she smiled, snuggling herself into his chest. "So when will I be expecting grandchildren." He asked and both blushed deeply.

"W-what we didn't." Misa fidgeted and L just nodded in agreement. Watari chuckled softly; It appeared it would be him to enjoy the priceless expressions.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid." He told the both of them and Misa eeped while L made an 'o' shape in his mouth. "Come on your breakfast is getting cold." He redirected them to the kitchen. Misa watched Watari's back and L kissed her cheek.

"You heard the man." He told her and she glared at him.

"You're the one that's carrying me idiot! You have to move not me." She bonked him playfully on the head.

"Right." He said, and set her down and she didn't understand why.

"Law-"He pressed a finger on her lips shushing her.

"It makes me so happy to finally hear someone calling me by my name but you know that no one can find it out Misa. So please Ryuzaki is fine." Misa knitted her brows, frowning as she stared at him while he was also frowning. "Now what's my name?" He asked her and she slumped her shoulders.

"Ryuzaki-san…" He nodded turning but she caught a fist full of his shirt. "But…When we are alone you are Lawliet, Lawliet." She beamed a smile and he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Misa." She released the kiss and hugged him, tightly pressing her face in the crotch of his neck knowing that today could be the last time they ever see each other again.

"And I love you the same, Lawliet…" Misa trailed of feeling the sorrow of losing him. She pressed herself closer to him and hugging him tighter.

L's eyes widened slightly at the gesture but softened when he felt her tremor.

"Misa I told you everything will be fine." He whispered and kissed her head in reassurance and then turned to go join Watari for breakfast as he did however Misa froze in her spot. The sound of bells rang in her mind softly.

_Bells?_ She wondered in her spot. L paused to usher her to follow again and she nodded dismissing the sounds and followed after him. _I wonder what that means._

XXX

Light was furious, he had managed to demolish his room last night. Ryuk just watched with interest knowing Light had discovered the affair between that girl and L. Light's options were limited more than ever.

If Misa was really with L all this time than L knew everything. From every lie to every well thought out plan. He probably also knew about the Shinigami's and their potential.

What stumped him was that L didn't do anything to him. He did on some terms admit he was Kira but L just slumped against the wall defeated. Well whatever, he still could commence with his plan all he had to do was find Rem.

His plan was simple really, order Mogi to take her somewhere during the meeting and then tell Rem that L had sentenced her to her death for being the second Kira or something to make Rem think she was in danger and then Rem would kill L.

Killing L also meant killing Misa could happen as well seeing how that Rem would die for interfering for love and the he could just scribble Misa's name without worrying about Rem's threats.

Then would that mean all his problems would vanish. No more L, trailing behind him. No more Rem to threaten him and no more Misa to betray him, all of them would be wiped out from this world.

At first killing Misa seemed like a waste since all he had to do was put her back in her place and make sure she followed his orders but with L being dead, the man she loved and her Shinigami gone…Could he trust her to stay by her side? Of course not, she'd want revenge and kill him in a heartbeat. Nope both had to die, such a shame but Light was sure he could easily find someone else to take her role.

It would be easy considering how many people just slaved away for Kira now. Yes, he would not lose to L or Misa. He refused them to have a victory.

"Ryuk go find Rem and bring her to me." Light ordered and Ryuk 'hmphed',

"What's in it for me?" Ryuk asked and Light twitched in annoyance but kept his cool.

"I'll bring you some more apples." Light said smiling and Ryuk saluted saying he was off and phased into the roof.

"The end is near L."

XXX

Rem stood parched on the roof top, she wore a bored look but actually felt in peace because Misa's wavelength was bubbling with delight. It amazed her how wrong she was about L being trouble for Misa but at the same time she still couldn't doubt the blood numbers flashing over Misa's head.

They were lowering dangerously. The only time a Shinigami was able to see a number dropping like that was when their owner was in danger. Someone was planning to hurt Misa and she had a feeling Light was involved. However the blood numbers also increased oddly at some points as if to mean she would live longer with L.

It confused Rem, while she knew Misa was happy; there was the chance that Misa would die earlier being with L before from her numbers dropping but now they were raising as if she'd live for a long time with him each day. Then they would blink and drop again.

The whole thing was so utterly annoying to figure out. I guess it was the ultimate gods way of saying I can't let you see her future. Only she can decide that or something. It still irked Rem because L's blood numbers were decreasing as well but then rising at some points in the day. She felt useless.

"Light wants to see you." A voice came and she knew it was that disgusting Shinigami Ryuk without having to look back. Besides no one on the task force dared to speak with her because she was a monster.

"I refuse." Rem replied, and continued to stare out into the distance. Ryuk floated over to her side.

"B-but Light offered me an apple you have to go!" Rem rolled her eyes and turned to see Ryuk begging silently.

"No, now go away." Ryuk wasn't one to give up easily when it came to apples so he tried to pull a Light.

"But it's important. He said if you don't help than that girl of yours is going to die." Rem's eyes widened at his statement and he nodded and beckoned her to follow him but she still did not move from her spot.

"Misa is fine. I feel her wavelength she is not in danger. Tell Light whatever he is planning I will not be taking part in it." Rem countered and Ryuk sighed at her stubborn.

"Look I know she's not in danger now but I know you can see her lifespan. I know you want answers as to why it's happening and Light has those answers so what do you say?"

Rem knew Light was cunning but he was also smart and valued his life after all that's why he still didn't make the eye deal. Rem also had to admit she pondered about answers and she didn't want to disturb L or Misa while they were happy.

"Take me to him." Rem said and Ryuk grinned.

"With pleasure."

XXX

Just as Light told him an apple now was given to him and he could barely hold in the pleasing sounds as he bite into the ripe core of the apple. Light sat leaned into his couch while Rem stood near the door. Light had told her about L's plans of executing her and Rem told him he was lying.

Light looked pissed off apparently that girl Misa had introduced Rem to L and Rem was defending him.

"Light you still have not convinced me. Misa's wavelength is much happier with L than it is with you so explain to me how it is possible that he would hurt her and not you."

"I care about Misa Rem. I only rejected her because I did not want anyone to accuse us of being Kira and the second Kira. I don't just care about Misa I love her." Light said and Rem became silent.

"Look I know you don't like me but please believe me I only wants what's best for Misa. Her being with L is dangerous and you know that. I mean with me was Misa's blood numbers dropping?" Light asked and

Rem tried to think back but it didn't ring any bells. In fact she had been too busy trying to keep L from becoming depressed and Misa from losing her mind.

"I wouldn't know but I do know you had her life cut _twice_ to fill your selfish desires. I think that dose more damage than a few numbers dropping." Rem said and Light scratched his neck. He didn't know how to avoid that one.

"It was Misa's decision not mine." Light said trying to lie and Ryuk just laughed. "You know how Misa Misa was before; she would do anything for me. I told her that I would take the eye deal but she protested and made me promise to let her do it. She said it was a way to prove that she loved me and I wasn't about to stop her."

Rem crossed her arms over her chest still not buying it but he did have a point about old Misa's attitudes. She would do _anything_ for Light.

"What about L?" Rem asked, straying from the subject of blood numbers getting tired of trying to calculate an answer.

"L is a lying bastard." Light replied and Rem often wondered if he was one to talk being a liar and a bastard. "L doesn't love Misa."

Rem's brow rose at this. While Rem would have gladly defended L she couldn't say that Light was lying. The day that she discussed the word 'love' with L was just to confirm that Misa loved him. He never said he loved her back. Never around her. Never.

"In fact he's just using her to get to me Rem. We both know that all L wants to do is solve this case and put me away. So decided the best way to get to me was by using the second Kira which is Rem. Misa's a fool. I'm sorry to say but it's true she wants happiness and is desperate for it. If someone asked to be her friend she'd gladly accept and L knows it so he's using it against her."

Rem's eyes narrowed perhaps she had taken L a little too lightly. Light was right about Misa trusting too easily so that could mean L was doing as Light said? However L had treated her well, and had been considerably nice to her. An act? Perhaps but Rem didn't know.

"I'd be her friend just to get in her pants." Ryuk stated, and they both gave him a sharp glare. "Joking of course, I'm not interesting in that girl. I only want apples."

Rem turned back to Light with a frown.

"Let's say if I did believe you about L what do you want me to do?" Rem asked bitterly and Light grinned.

"Oh that's an easy one…"

In the distance bells rang louder than they ever did before…

XXX

END CH 12! I know I'm sorry It's a terrible ending to the chapter and I know that this chapter wasn't amazing. Yes they had "" but I don't write lemons so all I can do is fluff and I don't even know if it was good fluff I just wrote it LOL.

Please continue reading and Reviewing! I read all of your comments! ;D Even the one about the roller coaster Tavana! I'm not mad at you – I'm teasing I know that my chapters get bad sometimes like this one. LOL! Anyways I hope you can find love in the next ones to come. I'm so sorry this chapter makes me laugh so bad - so bad.


	14. Leap of Faith

Okay I just wanted to say before we get on to the chapter a couple of things. Everyone keeps freaking out because of well you know…It going to be a good ending, at least for me it is. Don't know about you guys, girls but I'm hoping you do like it when it comes. This is our second last chapter. Yes the end is surly upon us.

Right anyways, I realized that 13 is the "evil" number so I guess this worked out nicely. Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you write something to me, it makes me very happy even if it's a "you suck" go for it – I want to improve for a future story. Hint Hint! My birthday is coming up Sept. 28 – Alright!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. If I did own a Death Note I'd freak out because I just don't think I could kill someone.

CH: 13 – "Leap of Faith."

Her cellular was filled with messages from fans and Misa regretted not checking her mail. It was just dozens of written text messages and Misa still hadn't taken a bite of her meal because she was too busy gawking at the bright screen. L sat next to her picking up a strawberry from his plate which held a variety of cakes and other sweets. He placed it into his mouth and then turned to peer over her shoulder in interest as he ate it.

Every few minutes a very dramatic, 'Oh my god,' escaped her lips as Misa continued to scroll down the list that seemed never ending. L swallowed his strawberry and continued to eat on but she gave a whimper making his eyes dart back to her face.

"It's just so much mail!" She whined, and mumbled about how being a model was going to be the end of her for sure. L shook his head, and reached into his own pocket to pull out his phone by the antenna. He opened his phone and checked his mail – empty. That wasn't much of a surprise. Misa sulked next to him still trying to sort out each message and type back to her loyal fans with a scowl on her face.

Perhaps he could help her remove some of that stress. So he very silently opened phone and searched through his phone addresses. From Watari, Wendi, Police headquarters, all of the squad force numbers, Yagami Light, and finally the name he had been searching for appeared - Amane Misa.

Now he didn't have her number before but he was always a fan of her commercials on television. He remembered it like it was yesterday the day he managed to get the studio that managed Misa's phone to give access to her number.

It was available to all her fans which L wanted to scorn them because it could put her in potential danger but he didn't. He now had her number yet he couldn't find himself ever dialing the number and greeting her brightly. He knew that if he had did before she probably would have hung up and orders to have his number blocked.

So here he was holding out his phone, with her name brightly written on her screen preparing to hit 'send' to get on the line with the lovely girl next to him. He glanced over to her who still appeared to be in a daze. Misa frantically hit the down button and 'sends' every now and then. L hit the send and brought the phone to his ear by its antenna and waited for the phone to cease ringing.

Misa had been in the middle of trying to type to one of her fans that she appreciated them for their praises however before she could finish her phone rumbled in her hands.

"Eh?" Misa sounded, and looked at the screen to see the person's identity. It read unknown number and Misa bit her lip. She didn't know how to deal with fans so her other persona tugged on her from the inside. Misa allowed Misa Misa to take over.

Misa Misa lips curled into a smile and she raised the phone to her ear prepping for a cheerful voice to greet her wonderful fans. She clicked 'send' button to let her talk to the person and before that person could introduce themselves Misa Misa intervened. "Hello this is Misa Misa speaking to you! Misa Misa is so glad that you have called her! She wishes to know what you want from Misa Misa."

The other line was silent, and Misa Misa wondered if it was just actually a wrong number or something. Inside of her the lighter Misa laughed, how embarrassing.

"You're a terrible liar Misa Misa-san." Came the voice on the other line, it was dull and strangely familiar but Misa Misa's throb of annoyance in her head just couldn't register it. Misa Misa looked over at L for some sort of stress relief but he appeared to be on the phone and she didn't want to bug him because of one rude fan.

"Misa Misa does not approve of you calling Misa Misa that, it is very rude of you and Misa Misa officially does not like you fan-san." Misa Misa stated calmly, trying not to make too much noise so L could enjoy his conversation with his important someone.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Misa Misa-san." The person sarcastically said and Misa Misa clenched her jaw. She still did not realize the person she was talking to was really right next to her.

"Good because Misa Misa does not like you and Misa Misa is hanging up on you now fan-san!" Misa announced preparing to do so by lowering the phone from her ear and hit 'end'.

"Wait – before you block me, I suggest you look to your right for some pleasing results."

_Why look right??_ The Misa inside of her thought and Misa Misa shook her head but she still did what fan-san said by turning to her right to only be greeted with a pop kiss from L. Misa Misa flushed deeply upon seeing L's sneaky smile. _That bastard…_Misa whispered in her mind. _How could I fall for that so easily?!_ Misa Misa still didn't understand the situation so she placed her hands to her lips and pouted slightly.

L watched as she quickly turned her back to him and cupped the phone close to her mouth.

"How did you know Ryuzaki-san was going to kiss Misa Misa?" L besides her sweat dropped. _Is she really this slow? _He brought his thumb to under his lip and pressed it up before speaking again.

"That is because I can see you quite clearly Miss Misa Misa-san." The voice stated calmly and Misa Misa rose from her seat slamming her hand against the table while the other kept the phone pressed to her ear.

"Where are you stalker-san?!" Misa Misa demanded, getting out of her chair and looking around the room. Misa Misa checked behind the plants and even looked around for a camera thinking it was one of the squad officers playing a trick on her.

_He's much closer than you think. _The other Misa hinted and Misa Misa shivered, not liking that idea at all she returned to the table to see L groaning and rubbing his temple. Misa Misa turned to him in curiosity, he seemed distressed. Then she caught sight of the contents on his plate, and the puzzle pieced together in her mind. "Ryuzaki-san, Misa Misa is so sorry!" She exclaimed.

L stopped rubbing his temple and shifted his eyes to her. _Did she finally understand that it's me?_ He mused slightly but also was bothered that she called him a stalker – again. Misa Misa's eyes were welling up with each passing second and her lips trembled. _It wasn't that big of a deal…_ His Misa certainly was a good choice of an actor because she certainly was a drama queen.

"It's alright Misa, I've gotten used to it." Misa's wailed loudly at this and L was trying to think of a way to calm this Misa down. He still wasn't used to her presence unlike the other Misa. This Misa was really something different but he still loved her because she looked beautiful even when she cried.

"W-what – Oh no – you can't say such a thing to Misa Misa!" Misa Misa cried, swinging her phone around like a bat and L had to duck from getting hit. "Misa Misa will think of a way to fix it—so don't be angry with her!" L closed his phone, placing it back into his pocket and was about to pull her into a hug when she froze hearing the sound of the dial phone.

"Mr. Stalker-san hung up on Misa Misa." She stated loudly and looked at her phone with knitted brows. "What a jerk." Now L was the lost one because he was the person she was calling stalker and yet he thought she already knew that so why was she still throwing jabs at him now by calling him a jerk? Misa Misa's lips formed into a line, and she gladly closed her phone without returning to the message she was trying to finish before. "Misa Misa is so angry." She commented, placing the phone back into her jeans as well.

First she was crying about upsetting him and now she was angry at him. Women – he couldn't understand them. L picked up his fork with his eyes still on Misa and tried to grab a piece of cake only to come up with the sound of metal crashing into glass. L looked to see what the problem was and when he did his eyes widened. His delicious cake was knocked over on its side spread out all over the table. _What happened?!_ His jaw dropped as he stared at another sweet lost.

"Cake…" He mumbled in sorrow over the lost contents. Misa Misa picked on his voice and watched as he tapped the spot where the cake once was. Misa burst into tears again with another loud wail and L snapped his head at her dismayed.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again and he just stared at her blankly. "Misa Misa didn't mean to knock over your cake Ryuzaki-san!"

_Wait. She knocked over my cake!? When…? _L tried to take in all the events that just previously happened. If she was crying about her knocking over his cake that meant she…Still didn't know he was the stalker. L's shoulders slumped wishing he hadn't hung up so he could say that it was him. _Great now she's going to block me…_ His brain tuned back to his cake, and realized that when she slammed the table over him she also knocked over his precious cake. L sighed, but settled on just reaching out for another cherry cake that stood on the edge of the plate taunting him.

"Misa Misa will get it!" Misa proclaimed seeing his intentions and L tried to stop her and she tried to drag the plate over closer to him and the movement caused the other cake to slid off the plate and hit the table. Misa Misa and L's eyes both widened. "W-wait, I can fix it!" Misa offered again and picked up the cake set it on the table and then the strawberry cake and put it on top of it making it a combination of the two.

"See Misa Misa fixed it!" Misa said proudly giving a peace sign and as if the gods just didn't agree with her today the cake rumbled and crumbled before the two. It was like slow motion for L to have to witness both lovely cake leftovers destroy each other in a matter of seconds to small crumbles of lost hope.

"Cake…Why is it that you must suffer so much when you taste so wonderful?" L asked the plate's contents. Misa Misa called him a drama queen and told her other self it's just sweets.

_I don't blame him, I mean first you called him a stalker and then you managed to destroy one of the many things he loves. Nice first impression. _The other Misa commented sniffling a laugh and Misa Misa paled. Ryuzaki-san was the stalker?! She had really messed up big time.

Ryuzaki was having flashbacks over the cake's traumatizing events. From Light kicking over his tray of sweets to the time when near knocked over the guy, and the time when Misa threatened to squish his cake and finally now the other Misa managed to demolish his cake. Did the world just not love his delicious sweets?

"Misa Misa is sorry Ryuzaki-san; it's your fault for being mean. You have no idea what it's like being a model. There are so many fans that need to be pleased and its so much work. Misa Misa even has another photo shoot scheduled for this evening!" L still reached over to his plate and tried to salvage the crumbs.

"Are you sure you're not over reacting? It can't be that bad to take a few photos." L said in between bites. Misa Misa growled and she finally picked up a piece of toast and bit into it.

_He has no idea what pain Misa Misa has to go through especially with Tanaka-kun being there! _

_Then why don't we show him?_ Misa Misa finished eating her bread pieced and thought over what her other persona said. While Light and L had their similarities maybe L would act differently on set.

_Misa Misa can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the kinds of costumes Misa Misa has to wear!_ Misa Misa giggled to herself at the thought and L continued eating his sweets not comprehending what was so funny.

_Then let me deal with Lawliet, I'll get him to come along. _The other Misa suggested, pumping her fist into the air and Misa Misa closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

_Alright, he's all yours! _When Misa opened her eyes she finished her eggs before they would freeze over. Misa picked up a napkin to her left and started dabbing it on her lips.

"If you really feel that way La-"She paused when she saw Mogi walk into the room with his breakfast set out. He has across the table and Misa stared at him for a minute then continued. "Ryuzaki-san…Then you can come with me to the studio this evening and witness for your own eyes how hard it really is."

"Do I have to?" He complained, sounding annoyed over going to see something so boring as lights flashing toward Misa.

"Well you don't have to but today were doing pictures for a bikini magazine." L dropped his fork at her sentence. Did he just say boring? What the hell was wrong with him?

"I suppose I could go just to prove that it's not that bad."

"You really are a pervert La-"She was cut off by L's sharp gaze that made her scared of him for a second. "R-Ryuzaki-s-s-san." She finished stammering. L seemed to calm down and Misa was glad she didn't slip his name out.

Watari entered the room and picked both L and Misa's finished trays up and then set a glass of tea before L. L gladly took the cup of tea saying his thanks.

"Then it's settled, Mogi," Mogi stopped eating his meal and raised a brow. "Ryuzaki-san will be joining us today." Watari even seemed stunned.

"Master L is going to be in a photo shoot?" Watari looked nervous as did Mogi and Misa shrugged.

"Isn't that dangerous if you come along Ryuzaki? I thought you were supposed to stay hidden." Misa frowned and L replied,

"It's alright I've already entered myself in Light's school so I can just use that identity as that in the studio."

Light enters and catches the two lovebirds sitting next to each other while speaking to Mogi about something stupid. Light decides to take his seat next to Misa and slams his laptop on the table. Misa jumped at the noise while Ryuzaki leans back into his chair and greets Light warmly.

"Good Morning Light-kun, are you feeling any better today?" Misa wanted to bop L over the head for trying to provoke Light. Light opened up his laptop and started it up.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I'm feeling excellent." Light responded and Misa shivered, scooting her chair closer to L who raised his thumb to his lip.

"So then you would join us to go see Misa's photo shoot?" Light's head shot up and toward Misa. Misa scrunched down into her chair hoping he would look past her over at L but he held his gaze on her. She wavered, and lifted her hand to wave hello at him. He only glared and she glared back.

Mogi leaned over to Watari who was passing by and whispered, "Did I miss something?"

"I don't have the slightest clue." Watari lied and Mogi blinked and rested his arm against the table so he could watch the scene.

"I pass." He replied. "I actually have things to get done unlike _some_ people." Misa huffed because she was tired of people telling her modeling wasn't a serious job. It's more complicated than just standing in front of a camera and smiling.

You have to abide by rules, you need to work with people you don't like sometimes, you have to do everything without complaining, and you're responsible for anything bad that happens. The list goes on...

"But there's going to be swimsuits." L added. Light growled,

"I told you I'm not-"

"Did you just say swimsuits?!" A new voice entered which was Matsuda. He was holding onto one of many Amane Misa magazines he collected. Light rolled his eyes, and continued typing trying to ignore the disturbance. "Can I come along? Please!" Matsuda begged, drabbling on about how there would be so many women there to see.

Misa had forgotten about that little detail. All those women, what if they had flocked all over Ryuzaki? Misa glanced at Ryuzaki who was in his odd seating style as usual. He was busy telling Matsuda he couldn't come because he was dead in the Misa's company's eyes. Matsuda sank into a despair and he passed by her with a dark cloud over his head.

"Perhaps you shouldn't come along Ryuzaki-san." Misa opted and everyone turned to her. "I mean with all those women there…" Misa trailed off, she didn't want to tell everyone she was jealous of L possibly checking out anyone but her. "Maybe I should bring the Death Note along."

Both Ryuzaki and Light sweat dropped realizing she was saying she would kill the women that dared to flirt with L.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Miss Misa-san." As if telling her he didn't want her to do anything rash. Misa sulked, and Light observed the two.

"You're no fun at all Ryuzaki-san!" She whined, sticking her tongue at him.

Light laughed, causing Misa to stop her actions because Light laughing was one of those rare epidemics.

"I thought you guys were an item why the sudden formalities now?" Light asked still chuckling here and there.

"Huh, I thought Misa and you were together Light?" Izawa asked yawning, he came in stretching. Everyone but Light and Misa greeted him as he took his place rested against the wall near Mogi.

"No not anymore, she's with Ryuzaki now. " Light replied opened up his latest document on the Kira case to find out the charges they gave to Higuchi. "That's exactly why I think its better that Misa and L go out alone. After all it will be there last outing together."

Misa gaped at Light's open attitude. He was extremely confident when he spoke and he gave her a sharp glare. "Don't you agree Misa?" Misa shivered at his tone but shook her head.

"I doubt that." L replied for her while sipping his tea.

Matsuda glanced between the two knowing that there would be some degree of violence now. Maybe not hitting but more of a spar match with words. Perhaps he could join the fun too.

"Yeah Light, why would you say something like that?" Matsuda chimed in, stacking his magazine collection on the table. He showed one off that had Misa's picture on the front page and slipped it under the table. L opened his mouth with an 'o' at the signal and set his tea down to retrieve his gift.

"It's not that I'm angry at them for being together at all. I knew Misa and I weren't a pair all along. We splitting apart were only a matter of time." Misa shot him a glare and Light yawned again. "Besides I only said that they wouldn't be going out again because Misa's fans would surely kill him." Light added innocently.

"I have to agree on Light with this one," Izawa began gaining a 'huh' from Mogi next to him. "Misa and Ryuzaki don't exactly look like a couple at all." Watari shook his head at the man before exiting the room while Misa growled very un lady like. Besides her L looked too preoccupied flipping through the pages of the magazine.

"I like, no love Ryuzaki and that's all that matters." Misa proudly said, and Izawa seemed baffled by it all.

"So you mean Light was joking? The two of you are together?" He shifted from a smiling Misa to L who had been turning the magazine around to show Matsuda pictures of Misa. Matsuda commenting about how that was a good one and tried to reach over and grab it but L whispered something like, 'mine'. "Are you sure?" Izawa asked unconvinced and Misa looked as if she would kill him if he asked her again so he gave her a small smile. "Well congrats then…"

"Thank you." Misa replied and continued to flash a smile toward the annoyed Light next to her.

"Light how about tonight we go for a beer though." Izawa suggested, since the poor guy just got dumped. Heart breaks are always the worst.

"No thanks, I don't drink." Light replied with a smile. "However thank you for asking."

"That's my son, still keeps his priorities in check." Chief Yagami said as he entered the room placing his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Well he is your son Chief. He's just like you - never wanting to drink on the job." Mogi said laughing and soon a chorus of laughter broke out.

"Oh by the way, none of you are allowed to leave the building as an important meeting will be held tonight." L's voice came interrupting the happy spirited task force. They turned to L with a frown, and L seemed lost looking at the page he just flipped to. It was a picture of Misa in a two piece swim suit eating ice cream. "My…My…" He trailed off and Misa felt a throb of anger seer through her.

"Give me that!" She took it from his hand blushing brightly. L frowned and muttered something along the lines of not being finished with that. "You pervert." Misa scolded him and L shrugged.

"What sort of meeting?" Light asked and L graced him with a small smile.

"Well I have been doing an experiment for quite a few days now and today's the last day so I wanted you all to be there for its conclusion."

"You've been working on an experiment?" The word experiment seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Yes and all of you must be present especially you Light." L said softly and Misa knew he meant serious business as soon as he dropped Light's –kun. Light closed his laptop and placed it between his left arms.

"I'll be there." Light whispered and headed out the door with his father trailing behind. The room fell silent after that.

XXX

The limousine ride had been surprisingly silent. Misa looked out the window dismayed. The sounds of bells continued to ring louder throughout her ear drums. Her slim fingers tapped the side of the door as she waited to arrive at the photo shoot.

There would be tons of fans waiting for her because this photo shoot was a yearly thing so everyone who bought the magazines usually filed up by the door just waiting to see a small glimmer of her if possible.

"Everything will be fine." L reminded her suddenly and she glanced at him while he was staring down at his hands. They shook a bit and L continued to murmur those words to his hands as if to calm his nerves. Misa reached over with her left hand and it on top of his right. He grasped it tightly.

"Are you alright?" Misa asked, and suddenly felt stupid because if he was shaking of course he wasn't alright.

"I'm fine, I just…Hear bells." He admitted, and she raised a brow. "Yes, Light acted the same. I don't know why I hear them." L tried to look away but she turned toward him in the seat and rested her right hand on top of his.

"I hear them too." Misa whispered and his head snapped toward hers in an instant.

"When did it start?" He asked her, and she looked at him then at the roof of the car and then back at him.

"This morning, when you said everything was going to be alright. I began to hear them but they have been getting louder Ryuzaki." She whispered and he grimaced. "What do you think it means Ryuzaki?"

"Everything will be fine." He breathed out and tugged her in for a hug. Misa blushed slightly but the tone of L's voice sounded broken like an old record it really bugged her. His heart beat skipped rapidly even though he appeared calm. She lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

"Ryu-"L managed to cut her off by kissing her. Misa felt his hands caress her jaw line and Misa melted into the heat returning the sensational passion that ripped through her. He released the kiss and she breathed out, "Zaki-. " He gave her a smile and she pouted and he made an 'aw' noise and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine." He repeated brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"Tell me the truth." Misa said being stubborn despite the fact she was a beat red. L stayed silent and pulled her into his chest. Misa gave an 'oof' sound and she tried to lift her head up again but L had rested his chin on her head.

"Lawliet…talk to me, please." Misa said in barely a whisper.

"The bells, I think…They're a warning. A warning for my…" His voice died then as he swallowed heavily. Misa sucked in her breath, as her eyes became saucers.

_His death…_

"NO!" Misa cried out bonking her head up against L's jaw. "No, no don't say that, no!" Misa cried tears pricking the sides of her face as her body grew cold and stiff. She placed her hands on her ears and shook her head. "Absolutely not Law-"She trailed off and tried to stand up in the car, as her heart beat increased. She banged a fisted hand on the window that lead to the driver's seat.

"Misa…Everything will be fine." He reassured and Misa shook her head, _I won't believe it! I won't let it happen. L can't die! He can't! _

_One of them will have to die in the end eventually Misa._ Rem's words came and increased the ringing of the bells in her mind.

_Then why can't it be Light?! _Misa yelled to Rem's voice but Rem did not reply.

_You can't kill Light-kun!_ The other Misa yelled. _Even if he is our enemy, Light-kun cannot die, please Misa Misa begs of you. Misa Misa still loves him! _Misa was shaking violently in tears and L managed to pull her back down into his lap.

"Misa, calm down, breath." He told her and Misa shook her head frantically fighting with her inner self.

_Light never cared about us like Lawliet does! Why can't you see that! Why, why does Lawliet have to die?!_

_Don't kill Light-kun, PLEASE!_

_I don't think I can…_

"Misa, is everything alright back there?" Mogi's voice appeared through the opened window and L was still trying to get her to stop hyperventilating.

"Misa, RELAX." L commanded and Misa glanced at him still breathing heavily. "Relax." He told her soothingly this time.

"Like Hell!" Misa yelled, swallowing. "S-stop. The. Car. Mogi." Misa demanded in between breaths. Mogi raised a brow at it but nodded suddenly L's voice came in a command that surprised both of them.

"No, we will be fine, keep driving." Mogi placed his foot back on the handle to keep them going. "Listen to me Misa, I promise you I will not disappear from your sight. I will always be with you. Always." L kissed her cheek, and Misa breath finally slowed to regular.

"I just don't want to lose you." Misa cried. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't." L told her and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You won't be I promise."

_Oh Lawliet…I'm so sorry…For becoming your burden…_

XXX

"We're here…" Mogi's voice announced to the back seat passengers when the car came to a complete stop. While he did not understand what they were talking about he had tried to block it out because It was none of his business. However the atmosphere made it feel like someone had died. Mogi tried to put on his fake manager mask on and gave a giant smile to the model sitting in L's lap.

"Don't want to keep them waiting." He whispered into her ear helping her brush the tears out of her eyes. Misa frowned, and put back on her make up that got ruined from her crying. She took a deep breath and prepared to open the door but her hand just wouldn't pull it open. Misa sat back down into the seat and sighed.

"I want to go back." She whispered, and he gave her a small hum.

"You will be-"

"If you say that to me one more time, I'll kill you myself." Misa said as her tone was sorrowful.

"Ah," He replied and before he could apologize she told him not to. Misa shook her head and slapped her cheek to snap herself out of the sadness. She pulled herself up and managed to open it up just a teensy bit. However she tried to close it again but a light shove sent her out the door stumbling into the red carpet runway set up for her.

A large amount of cheers burst out as well. Misa breathed in and then out and then tried to place a smile on her face. She had always been good at faking one but for some reason she just couldn't do it. So she lifted her arm slowly and waved to the crowds with a lopsided smile.

Inside L sighed knowing that he should have kept his mouth shut but he knew he wouldn't able to hide it from her anyways. L stepped out from inside the limousine and into the bright flashes of the cameras. However no one seemed to notice his presence, luckily they had been zooming in on Misa's distressed state. That was until one brave reporter lifted his microphone out to L and asked what his relationship was to Misa.

"Oh I'm her boyfriend." L said casually and Misa froze and then did a face palm.

_That idiot…._

Just as Misa expected the poor reporter was trampled by a swarm of Misa's fans. They all piled up along the side of the gates. Many 'Kyaas' were heard from the females as they fawned over how cute L looked. L blushed at all the attention he was getting. Never in his life had he had this many women gathered around him.

"What's your name?" One girl with brown hair tied into one long ponytail asked.

"Ryuzaki-san." He replied dully and a mountain of squeals followed through.

"Did you hear that, his name is Ryuzaki-kun!" Echoed a bunch of the girls that continued to stare at him dreamingly. L tried to inch away from the crowds and get to where Misa was still rubbing her forehead but the swarm of women continued to follow him with each step he took.

"I have to go you know, girlfriend." Ryuzaki replied, sweat dropping but one of the girls wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"Where have you been all my life?!" The girl asked, drooling and L stared at the ground.

"Eating sweets." More squeals came and L thought he would be deaf by the end of the day. L tried to get the girl to release his arm when he caught sight of Misa glaring at him with her teeth grit. A black aura of lightning bolts surrounded her menacingly. "While it is always a pleasure to talk to you ladies…" L said and she finally slipped through the girls hands. "I have to go."

"You know he makes a better looking couple with Misa than the guy she was with during the movie production." The girl with short spiky green hair commented and the rest of the girls nodded.

"I heard Misa tried to kill that guy with a chair." Another one replied and L smirked.

_Misa tried to hit Light with a chair and I missed it? Damn, that would have made good entertainment. _L was jerked out of his thoughts when a very forceful person grabbed him and dragged him into the building. That person being Amane Misa with a deep scowl on her face.

The fan girls gulped. "Misa Misa is scary sometimes…"

"But don't they look adorable!?" Another girl cried out and more squeals flooded outside.

XXX

"Ryuzaki, focus." Misa gritted out when L told her that he was glad she was back to normal. "Besides were not even out of the clear yet." Misa told him pointing to the male heading their way. He had long ebony hair and wore tinted sunglasses. He was dressed in a business suit and had muscles that looked to be a pro wrestler.

"Finally your hereeeee." The male said, shoving his clipboard into her chest. "You have 10 minutesssssss before we start shooting Misa Misaaaaa." The person said and L wondered why they dragged some words as they talked. "And who's this cutieeeeee?" The person asked, flipping their hair back and gave L a wink. He shivered slightly in disgust.

"Ryuzaki meet the photographer Ami-san and Ami-san this is my boyfriend Ryuzaki-kun." L blinked.

"You're a girl?" He asked bluntly and Misa smacked L across the head. Ami looked offended and stormed off.

"RYUZAKI." Misa growled. "How could you call him a girl!"

"That's a guy?" He asked again. He had shaken the wink off when he heard the name but now he wasn't feeling good.

"YES, can't you tell what a guy looks like?!"

"His name is very misleading." Ryuzaki mumbled and he earned another bonk on the head. L rubbed the back of his head while Misa showed him over to the food table. It didn't look very appeasing since all it had was celery and healthy foods.

"Just stay here until I get back okay?" L nodded and Misa kissed him on the cheek.

"Watch out for my evil twin." She warned him and L just blinked blankly. Misa headed off to her dressing room and L stared at the table again trying to find some sort of sweet. Still nothing.

"I don't like this place anymore." L muttered until he heard,

"Donut delivery for a Miss Suya Risa." L spun around and watched as a woman that looked like a mirror image of his Misa stepped out of a room in just a sleek black skirt and a white tank top.

"About time loser." The girl sneered, and ripped the box out of his hands without leaving a tip she snapped her fingers and her bodyguard appeared to escort the man out. She made her way over to the table and put the box down. "Sick and tired of this crappy health food." The girl muttered and she looked up at L. "Who the hell are you?" L opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off. "Wait don't bother let me guess you're one of that bitches fans." L figured the 'B' was obviously Misa.

"Actually boyfriend." L muttered and the girl started laughing.

"I knew she was desperate." She said as a way to insult the both of them at the same time.

"And you would be?" L asked, calmly and she reached out to shake his hand.

"The names Risa. I'm your bitches' stunt double for when she's sick. I had to get plastic surgery until I looked just like her because the fans only wanted that slut." L didn't even shake it, he was already angry with her foul language.

"I can understand your anger but there's no need for such language. Someone so unique shouldn't be talking this way." L didn't want to say pretty because she knew the girl would snap at him for it since she looked like Misa.

"Tch," The woman scorned him and opened the box of donuts. She held one out to him. "Want one?" As much as L wanted to say no he declined knowing if Misa came out and saw him eating with her 'evil twin' he'd be a bloody heap on the ground soon afterwards. "You suck." Risa said and bit down into her powdered jelly donut.

"I think I'm going to look for Misa now…" L stated trying to avoid any more conversations and Risa only replied,

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say."

L was glad he was able to get away from Risa-san because now that meant he could be in peace. He found Ami-kun, over behind a camera. He looked to be setting it up but didn't know which angle to place it at. The workers were changing the background to a light blue and they compiled sand on the ground. A yellow towel was spread out on the ground and others were rushing around fixing the lights.

He headed over there slowly but bumped into someone.

"S-sorr-" The words died as soon as he laid eyes on his goddess. Misa's hair now drooped past her shoulders and her lips were light pink. She was wearing a hot red two piece swimsuit and was barefooted. Misa blushed deeply, while sprawled on the ground and L just eyed her.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Misa told him harshly and he didn't respond he just wanted to scoop her up and take her home with him. "Ryuzaki, w-why are you staring at me like that?!" She flushed deeper red. "P-p-pervert!" She squealed and stood back up and rushed past him over to the studio.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. Matsuda had been smart to have wanted to come along. _

XXX

When the two of them finally did get home both were exhausted. L mostly from not having tea and sweets for a long period of time and Misa just because she had to be in so many positions for the camera.

"I told you it wasn't easy." Misa again for the fifth time on entering into the building. L didn't want to anger her so he agreed meekly. The two rode the elevator back up and Misa asked if he wanted to join her for a shower with a grin and L well he agreed.

A shower did sound nice. He needed a good relaxing one before the meeting that was sure to come in a couple more hours. Besides, who would miss up an offered showered with Amane Misa? Maybe Light would, but certainly not him…

XXX

After their steamy shower the two of them got dressed for the meeting that taunted them. When they exited L's room they were shocked to see Mogi standing there with a grim look on his face.

" Misa-san I'm here to take you to your scheduled dinner with Mr. Mura to talk about your next filming role." Misa looked lost, she never scheduled a dinner plan. L also didn't seem too pleased. He wanted Misa to be with him for when he exposed Kira tonight.

"Eh, but I never scheduled a meeting! Not when I knew that Ryuzaki was going to have one tonight as well." Misa opened her phone to see her calendar knowing she hadn't had anything marked on it before and she was surprised on the meeting being there. "B-but how?!"

"It's alright Misa, you go on with your meeting. I will settle everything tonight. When you get back we will have a nice chat." L told her and she gave L a look of horror.

"I'm not going to that meeting." She stated. "I have to be there with you. Law-no- Ryuzaki you said it yourself."

"Misa, Mr. Mura is one of the main companies that pays the funds for your modeling coverage." Mogi told her and Misa winced, if she missed this dinner plan her boss would have her head on a silver platter.

Misa lifted her thumb up and started chewing on her nail but L pulled her hand away and told her that was not a good idea.

"Misa I promise I will be fine." L rubbed her back and Misa numbly nodded.

"Okay…I'll go let's go Mogi." Mogi turned and before she left L snatched her wrist. Misa paused and stared at him, and L reached in his desk besides the door and pulled out her Death Note.

"Take it just in case." He muttered to her and Misa held took it with wide eyes.

"You can't expect me to just leave now." Misa told him, gripping on to the Death Note.

"You will." L told her and Misa shook her head.

"Misa."

"Lawliet." She returned with a heavy glare.

"I love you so please go to your meeting." He replied kissing her on the lips. Misa frowned, hearing the bells louder than ever.

"No." She fought. "I won't go."

"Misa – please." It sounded like a beg and Misa felt powerless against it.

"Okay…" He brushed past her and Misa felt a tear fall down her cheek as she clenched the book tighter to her chest. "Okay…"

XXX

Misa cried as the limousine pulled out from the task force building and away from Lawliet. Misa clenched her fists. _Damn it to hell who, who had set the meeting up!?_ Misa pondered and suddenly good old Mogi's voice came to cheer her up.

"You know I thought it was weird when this meeting came out of the blue but it's not as weird as Light talking to that Shinigami while you were in the shower. That monster thing went into your room too. Pretty freaky eh?" He joked and Misa's heart stopped. **_REM! _**She had tampred with her phone. That meant...

Everything seemed to slow down around her. Rem hadn't been anywhere around her at all, so that must have meant she had been with **LIGHT.**

_Lawliet's in danger! _Misa's mind yelled as she pieced together Light's plan very quickly. Misa grabbed the handle of the car.

"STOP THIS CAR NOW!" Mogi slammed on the breaks frightened. Once it stopped Misa stumbled out and with Death Note in hand ran toward the building that almost escaped her view. Her heart beat against her body roughly and she did not even look back at Mogi who was calling her name.

Misa pushed through the crowds and ran inside the building. She skidded to the elevator and tapped on the button. Misa's hands trembled and she opened the Death Note and pulled out the pen that was inside it. The door to the elevator opened and Misa went inside and used her elbow to press the number. Her vision blurred slightly and the room seemed to spin.

_What are you doing?! _The other Misa yelled as Misa began to scribble down an name.

_Ending this battle once and for all._

_I thought you said you wouldn't-_

_I won't let Light WIN! _Misa yelled closing the book and the elevator door opened. Misa shut out the other Misa completely and frantically ran to the meeting door and pushed open the door.

_I have to stop Rem! Please Lawliet don't die ! You promised!! _

The doors flew open and everyone turned to the noise to see Amane Misa gasping heavily.

"**REMMM!!" **

XXX

The End, of this chapter anyways. I will post up the conclusion soon. Please continue to read and review. Thank you all once again for helping me out in finishing my first fan fiction work. Silver Star – I don't know I felt I did poorly on these chapters. I'm sorry!

The Bonkura Clan – I'm happy that you like L x M but I don't think she will be getting preggy per say in this story.

CILLA – Welcome aboard the Death Note fan dome! I hope you will enjoy reading M x L as you continue on with the anime.

music-hime – I have devoted trying to make this chapter as soon as possible for you but the new suspense I'm afraid you'll hate me now. ;(

blue-candle, Tavana, and Mooncry – It won't be a sad ending. At least I don't think it is. It will be up to you to decide.

Please don't stop reading if you don't like this chapter, at least stay until my last one to give an honest review, please!


	15. A Final Destination

**Here we are…The Final Chapter of A Change of Pace. I feel sad knowing that it's all over at least to some degree. I just wanted to let you know that I love Misa x L! Yeah well its obvious cause of the fan fiction but man I can't wait to start writing the next one. Anyways you have a story to finish and I've got a death penalty to under go so lets read on!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, and I certainly don't own a lot of the dialog in this chapter. I wish I could own a life sized L pushie but nope I got no moneys.

Ch 14: A Final Destination

Rem stood behind the other's as the talked during their meeting. She had wanted to know why Light asked her to come, he also asked her to bring him Misa's phone earlier. She didn't know why she complied but she only wanted to make sure Misa's life wasn't in danger.

Before Ryuzaki could even explain what his experiment, Light walked up to where L was promptly sitting chewing on a cupcake.

"Ryuzaki I've been thinking…Even if we do manage to catch the person who's been writing names in the notebook. Will we really be able to legally convict and punish them for mass homicide?"

Matsuda sent him a glare and crossed his arms.

"Of course we can convict them. This guy is intentionally writing names in the notebook knowing that these people are going to die. Even if we don't plan on publicly acknowledging the notebook, the least thing we can do is execute the killer."

Rem gasped her mind immediately worrying about Misa's safety.

"It's not a very humane way of doing things but the higher ups would probably want to take measures like that." Izawa mentioned tapping his hands against the counter. L stared blankly at his computer.

"If they did admit killing people with the notebook they would receive the death penalty or life in prison at least." L replied, licking his fingers of the crumbs. "That's the best they could hope for."

_Ryuzaki you bastard you really were going to arrest Misa weren't you? What were you thinking Light Yagami allowing Misa to fall into Ryuzaki's hands? She'll be caught and you'll also be- _Rem's eyes widened as realization dawned on her as she gave a sharp gasp.

_So that's what your plan is…You are truly disgusting. Light Yagami is certain that I would do anything to help Misa and save her life and at this point the only way for me to save her is to write Ryuzaki's real name in my notebook and if I kill Ryuzaki…_

_It would mean that I deliberately lengthened Misa's life and I will die as well. Light Yagami has planned everything so it will work out in his favor._ Rem muttered to herself with a grim appearance. Rem sunk into the shadows. _Damn you Light._

XXX

A giant red screen flashed on the computers main window and Chief Yagami stood in disbelief over what his eyes witnessed.

"Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this?" He asked and L sighed.

_It's finally time. _

"How could you verify that it was okay for another country to use the notebook for an execution?" Matsuda asked, throwing his hands out wide. L propped himself up in his usual seating pattern and leaned over to see a giant black W appear on the screen.

"Watari excellent work, thank you." L said loudly.

"Not at all." Watari replied back, cheerfully.

"First things first," L stated, placing his hands on his kneepads. "Make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right." Light lowered his gaze down at L.

"Ryuzaki what are you trying to do?" Light asked and Ryuzaki picked up his spoon next to his tea cup and tapped it lightly against Light's empty notebook.

"I'm going to try out the notebook for you." Light's eyes widened and a couple of audio gasps were heard along the task force.

"We can't do that and there's no point in testing it now when we know the notebook powers are real!" Izawa screamed at L, who continued to stare blanking at the screen that read 'W'.

"And besides if a person writes in the notebook they will have to obey the 13 day rule and keep writing names forever." Matsuda quickly stated.

"It's all ready been worked out. The person who will write in the notebook is scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days. If he's still alive 13 days after writing the notebook then he will be pardoned from execution." Matsuda blinked, gasping and he looked down at the ground.

"But still to sacrifice a life-"Chief Yagami tried to interject.

"We're very close. If we work this out. The entire case will be solved."

The lights shut down and the red screens flashed around them.

"What is this blackout?" Matsuda asked, panicky.

The sounds of a door flying open sent everyone in the room even L a jump through their backs. There stood a breathless Misa who ran into the room screaming Rem's name.

XXX

Rem on the other side of the camera where Watari had been here eyes flashed red as she watched the man crumble to the floor. She smirked as she prepared to open her death note to write L's name.

"REM!" Misa's voice came from the other side of the video screen. Rem lifted her pen from the paper. _M-Misa? _

With the last of his strength in his fading form Watari cracked a smile toward the boy in the video camera. Watari hit the forbidden button that was for emergences only.

Rem blinked when she saw the screens in Watari's office turn black. _Was I just hearing things?_

Rem looked down at her note book and continued where she left off by pressing her pen against the page but right when she did her head snapped up and Rem gasped with wide eyes. _Misa!_

XXX

Misa skids over to L's side.

"You're going to be all right." Misa told him in between breaths. The screens suddenly turned white and L turned around to face the screen.

"Watari!" He cried out and Misa clenched her teeth.

"Ryuzaki…Don't get mad at Rem. It wasn't her-"L watched as Misa painfully shut her eyes. She gripped at chest.

"M-Misa?!" He yelled catching her before she could drop to her knees and hit the ground. The notebook she had been carrying slipped from her hands and fell open to the page she clenched on to tightly before. L turned the girl over and her lips glazed with a smile.

"Love you…" She breathed out before her eyes shut and L tried to shake her but she did not comply.

"Misa!" He yelled and still nothing, he picked up her notebook and examined it. His eyes widened what he saw. In the upper right corner written messily was,

_Amane Misa._

The lights flickered back on and power restored to the system. However L sat frozen with the notebook grasped in his hands. That's when he caught sight of Rem phasing through the walls with a fearful expression on her face. L ordered Matsuda to hold Misa up and Matsuda did so. L than rose from his spot and gripped Rem's clothing tightly.

"What happened, why did she write her own name in her notebook?!" L exclaimed, shaking Rem's garments. "Why Rem, Why?!" Rem pushed L off of her and walked over to Misa's side that was now sleeping an eternal slumber.

"Misa always acted first over thinking…" Rem breathed out, and for once in her life her voice cracked in sorrow. "She must have figured that the only way to get my attention to stop writing your name in my notebook was…"

"To have her blood numbers drop so drastically by hitting zero." L finished, his hands becoming fisted. "To save my life." L said bitterly.

"Yes." Rem confirmed and turned to Light with a glare. "You lied to me Yagami Light." All but L and Matsuda seemed shocked by Rem's words. "You used your question against me when you told me that Ryuzaki only planned to be with Misa so that he could turn her in."

"You thought I'd turn on Misa?!" Ryuzaki yelled in disbelief that was very unlike him. "How could you think that Rem? I love her." He admitted and Rem grimaced.

"Don't worry I will correct my mistake by killing Light now." Rem replied, opening her death note but as much as L would like to see him dead he could not let Rem do such a thing so he stopped her.

"No, he will be properly trialed."

"What?! After what he's done?" Matsuda shouted, holding on to Misa in her arms, he was surprised when she was becoming lighter than a feather with each passing second. He looked down at the girl; she appeared to be fading away quite literary. "Uhh, guys?"

"Please Rem, no more killing, no more deaths. Please." L whispered and Rem closed her book with a sigh. "Thank you…"

"Guys…Something's happening to Misa." Rem and L snapped their heads over to Matsuda to see that Misa's body had completely phased out and disappeared in a bundle of sparkles

"What the?!" Ryuzaki yelled and he looked around to see no signs of Misa's body. Even Rem looked confused.

"My s-son is really K-Kira?" Chief Yagami muttered brushing his hands through his hair and Light just grinned.

"Oh well one problem down." Light said uncaringly beginning to laugh.

The room's eyes fell on him with a scorn. He simply gave them an innocent smile while L continued to try to figure out where Misa had disappeared too.

XXX

One week had passed and Rem was forced to return to the Shinigami world ordered by their King. Ryuk still was on Earth somewhere while she was bonded to this world to never leave again. The king had been furious with her because of her actions that caused the death of her master Amane Misa.

L had given her back Misa's notebook, he had wanted nothing to do with it nor did he not want to see her name in the notebook. Rem didn't wish to take it back either, she felt her living was a bigger burden than dying but it was Misa's and Rem had her responsibilities so she had no choice but to.

As for Light Yagami they had arrested him on the spot, she did not stay to see what happened to him because of how she was called back to the Shinigami world. She would only put more trust into L that he would take care of everything, including himself.

XX_Flashback_Xx

She was surprised that L hadn't ignored her after the incident. In fact after the incident he was rather calm and spoke to her as he always did but with a hinted sorrow and a little anger which was understandable.

"Ryuzaki why are you not mad at me?" Rem asked him and L who had been packing away his things turned to her with a blank expression.

"Only simply because Misa asked me not to get mad." He replied and Rem looked shocked. Misa asked him of that even when she knew that she had played a part unintentionally in Light's plan. "I think it was because you were part of her family. Nobody likes to see their family members die. Even when they say it, they never mean it." She had sensed some directed anger at her; after all she still managed to kill the old man known as Watari. "Anyways I think it's time you left." L said, and Rem nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

"Everything is going to be alright." He told her solemnly as he closed the box and placed tape on it.

"I hope so…"

XX_End_Xx

Rem floated back to her little spot near a pile of bones. The other Shinigami welcomed her back but Rem did not want their greetings.

"Hey Rem, been awhile, did you hear?" One Shinigami said who looked like a spider. Rem shook her head, she didn't expect to hear gossip as soon as she came back but then again this is how it always was in the realm. "Some new Shinigami just dropped their notebook down to earth. We thought the King would be pissed after your case but I hear it's some special case." Rem sat in silent and her boney fingers traced over Misa's notebook. _C-could it be?_

XXX

Falling, she was descending down from the heavens and Misa wondered what would become of her. She had done something no one did she had wrote her own name in the notebook in order to lengthen L's life span by making Rem stop. The other Misa had been worried that she would kill Light but L said that he had everything under control for that part so she believed him.

In a way she was happy because she was able to avoid Rem's claim that one of the boys would have to die but at the same time that meant she would never see Lawliet again. Misa closed her eyes, unable to keep them open with the winds around her and when she did open she found herself standing in what appeared to be a court room.

There in the judges chair sat an undead creature. Its face was pure skeletal bandages wrapped on the sides of its face. It was missing its left eye but the other eye socket grew a shimmering red. The rest of its body phased in and out like an illusion but the chains around its arms and legs rattled with every move. A few swords pierced into its body but the undead mastermind appeared unbothered by it all.

The court room was empty besides the jury stand that had Shinigami that all looked unique except for one that reminded her of Rem.

"Amane Misa." The judge's voice boomed like a rolling thunder in the distance. It made the room echo and shake. Misa swallowed, and quivered under his gaze. "Welcome to my domain. I am the King of Shinigami's." His voice commanded attention and no one moved as he spoke.

Misa however dropped to her knees as a way of showing respect and bowed her head. "That's a very good thing to do, Misa." He applauded her and Misa felt a bead of sweat drip down her face. "Now let's get down to business. I'm sure you know that since you wrote names in the notebook you will be sentenced forever to the world of between heaven and hell."

Misa nodded, biting her lip and she wondered if she would bump into Light at some point. "Rise up Misa." He commanded and Misa scrambled to her feet. "I have…A proposition…For you." He breathed out pointing at her with his burnt skinned fingers. "Would you like to return to Earth?"

"Yes…Of course!" Misa exclaimed and Misa's heart skipped rapidly waiting to hear his reply.

"Then you will but as a Shinigami." Misa frowned, she wanted to be alive and well with Ryuzaki not to be bound to some person on earth. "Do not worry for you will be the Shinigami of the one you sacrificed your life for." She could be with L?! That's fantastic!

"Amane Misa, you do realize that you are the first one to have ever written their name in the notebook to save the life of another, correct?" Misa shrugged, she didn't know, all she had wanted to do was prevent Lawliet's death.

"Uhm...I didn't know actually."The King folded his claw like hands and loomed down to look at her. Misa cringed slightly.

"The council..."He directed his hands over to the jury sitting in their seats silently but proud at being mentioned."Found your actions to be very honorable." Misa smiled, and thanked them. "But also very foolish." Misa's smile fell and the council began to laugh at her. The King slammed his hand on the table shushing the council and watching Misa flinch. "However luckily for you stupidity can get you rewarded as well here in the Shinigami world."

Misa did a small victory dance not caring that everyone in the room stared at her oddly.

"One more thing, if we feel that you have managed to follow through with our conditions we will grant you your life back. A second chance per say to live longer and we will make amends on your halved blood numbers." Misa's jaw dropped.

"You can do that?!" Misa practically yelled and the king smiled.

"Of course I can, I'm a god." He chuckled and Misa was thrilled. She would live again, and for a very long time at that.

"What are the conditions?" Misa asked eagerly, rubbing her palms together. The king made a paper appear in his hands; he scanned it over and handed it to Misa. Misa took the paper and read it over.

"That's all?" She questioned, that would be easy to do.

The condition was very simple - do something that that no Shinigami has ever done before...Make their user resist the temptation of using the Death Note.

"That's easy! Lawliet would never kill anyone, ever." Misa announced happily. She was going to live! The king of Shinigami's eyes glittered with mischief.

"Then what have you got to lose?"

XXX

One week had passed since the incident. Watari, his fatherly figured was now announced dead over a heart attack. The famous model Misa however was presumed to be on an extended vacation because L refused to allow her to be called dead when there was no trace of the body anywhere.

Kira had escaped from prison because his fans had set him free. He was still on the loose and they looked toward L's help to capture Light but L was no longer there.

L had stepped down from his detective work and his prodigies had taken his place. N or Near was the most reliable source to many. Mello had worked more secretly and done things by his own rules.

No one but the boys knew where L had gone, and they wouldn't tell a soul because they had put faith in him to return but that hadn't been the case for the moment.

L now lived alone in a dainty apartment complex under the name of Ryuzaki and he spent his days on his laptop looking up information or eating sweets. He hadn't gone out much worrying that he would be spotted by someone he knew and they would ask him to return to work.

No, that life of his was over now and he wanted to put it all behind him.

He did exactly what Near warned him not to do, he let his emotions get the best of him. Watari's death left him without a family. Light's disappearance left him without a friend and Misa's…left him without any compassion for anything.

L wandered around his apartment building barefooted in his usual choice of clothing, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He heard a strange 'thunk' noise outside by his lone balcony. L opened the sliding glass door, took a step outside and when he looked down he found a familiar looking black notebook.

L turned around and prepared to just leave it there because he did not want anything to do with that damned book anymore but something inside his heart twinge. So L glanced back over his shoulder, and placed a thumb to his lip and eyed it.

It looked harmless enough. He picked up the notebook and opened it up to find every page blank. It had been a brand new copy and L wondered how it got here until he heard a giggle from behind him. He spun around and there he saw the person that had been constantly in his mind taunting him with her antics.

"Misa…" He breathed out to the pigtailed blonde standing before him. She matched his attire but had small black wings attached to her back. She spun herself around and then pinched at his shirt that she was wearing.

"Is it alright if I keep this Lawliet?" She asked innocently and his mouth fell agape and she giggled bouncing over to him with a sing song voice.

"Missed me; he missed me, now he's got to…" She trailed off as she approached him carefully and then stroked his cheek. He dropped the death note on the ground and grasped her hand.

"Kiss me." He said, smiling softly and she giggled bumping her forehead against his as their hands entwined.

"I would love nothing more to do so Lawliet..." She replied closing her eyes and their lips met once more.

**The End…? **

**Well if you all don't perma hate me for this ending…I would like to say that I **_**am**_** writing a sequel to this story which will be of course AU under Misa circumstances but it will follow the second season's story line. **

**Plus, I've always wanted to experiment with that big "what if" factor. Poor unsuspecting L of wall phasing pleasures. Pervert I am. Fail I know. **

**-Takiasmuse.**

**Thank you for staying with me till the end. I am pretty sure I will be getting stabs soon as I killed-ish a main character. As for the Reviewers here is my message to you:**

**Mooncry: I hope I have cleared up Rem's issue on the story. I did not mean to make her a traitor I only wished to follow the anime's plotline as much as I could. I know it wasn't great but I tried. **

**Toya1225: You have been one of my favorite reviewers. I really wanted to thank you for your reviews as I look forward to them to continue writing. You are a wonderful person and I thank you for taking your time to read my stories. Thank you very much.**

**Tavana: I didn't kill Light, so I hope you're happy with that at least. LOL**

**The Bonkura Clan: I didn't kill off L but I did you know…Sad face, but L and Misa do have a happy future ahead of them for sure. I wish them nothing more but happiness. **

**CaeliaDanan: Thank you for being supportive. I appreciate it greatly.**

**Penguini and Millenium: Although I haven't seen you guys in awhile I just wanted to let you know thank you for everything. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story at least to some degree as it was my first and surely not my last – that is if you guys don't rabid kill me but you know I'm open to it. Criticism please go for it, I really enjoyed writing this piece. I know it was short but for me it certainly was A Change of Pace. LOL at story title reference. Yes I know, scroll up, I fail. It's awesome that way though.**

**Thank you again and I wish all of you the best!**

**-Takia.**


End file.
